¡Respóndeme!
by fatimataichou
Summary: Los fans de KH reclaman respuestas y son Sora, Roxas y Ventus quienes se las darán a través de su programa de TV! Por fin todas nuestras dudas serán aclaradas por los mismos protagonistas y también revelarán algún que otro secreto oscuro. . .
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hoooola Fan Fiction! Estoy de vuelta! XD Hace cosa de un año que no subo nada y toda la culpa es de la universidad ò_ó ¡Pero ya estoy de regreso! Esta vez les traigo un fic de Kingdom Hearts ¡Es el primero que escribo! ^^ Espero que les guste ¡Empecemos!

**Adevertencia**: ¡No lean sino han jugado todos los juegos de Kingdom Hearts o mínimamente se saben lo que pasa en cada uno de ellos. Sino, es posible que se encuentren con un par de cosas en este fic que no entiendan. . . ¡Y no quiero darles spoilers del juego y arruinarles el final! ¡Así que no lean sino saben nada de Kingdom Hearts I, Chain of Memories, 358/2 days, Kingdom Hearts II y Birth by sleep!

**Advertencia II**: ¡Segunda advertencia! :P Yo jugué a todos esos juegos con audio en inglés así que estoy acostumbrada a que digan "heartless" en lugar de "sin corazón". Por eso todos esos términos propios del juego se quedarán en inglés. Espero que todos me entiendan. . .

¡Respóndeme!

Episodio I: ¡El gran estreno!

-¡Me sacan ya mismo esa mesa!- gritaba fuera de sí Sora a tres patitos exactamente iguales excepto por sus ropas.

-¡Pero no podemos llevárnosla de regreso!- le respondió uno.

-¡El rey nos ordenó entregarles esta mesa!

-¡Además la necesitas! ¿O es que planeas tener un programa de televisión sin una mesa decente?- lo atacó el de remera roja.

-¡¿Mesa decente? ¡¿Les parece decente esa mesa?- les señaló una enorme mesa negra con la forma de la cabeza de Mickey Mouse.- ¡Estoy harto de ese maldito ratón! ¡Ya bastante tengo con tener que usar unos zapatos enormes como él!

-¡Pero es el rey y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto!

-¡Si él te manda una mesa, debes aceptarla!

-¡Sé amable!- le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Me cansé de ser amable! ¡Ya no voy a ser el bueno nunca más! ¡Ahora llévense esa mesa de mierda fuera de mi vista!

-¡Pero el rey nos ordenó. . .!

-¡No me importa lo que les haya dicho Mickey! ¡No quiero nada que se le parezca a su enorme cabeza!

-¿Mickey? ¿Quién habló de Mickey?

-¡Ustedes dijeron que el rey. . .!

-¡Ese rey no!

-¿Entonces quién?

-¡Disney! ¡Disney!

-¡¿D-Disney? ¡Eso lo cambia todo! ¡Por supuesto que acepto la mesa! ¡Y díganle que se lo agradezco mucho!- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los tres patos lo fulminaron con la mirada y se fueron sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó un chico rubio cuando Sora regresaba a tomar asiento en la susodicha mesa.

-¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Nada!- se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero no ibas a hablar con los sobrinos de Donald?

-Si pero resulta que la mesa la envía Disney. . . Sabes que no podemos tener problemas con esa gente que sino nos quedamos sin más de la mitad de los personajes para los videojuegos. . . ¡Maldito Disney!

-S-Sora. . . Estamos al aire.- le dijo por lo bajo Roxas.- No deberías hablar de esa manera.

-¡No, Roxas! ¡Estoy harto de fingir todo el tiempo que soy un angelito! ¡Tengo 16 por el amor de Dios! ¡Digo malas palabras, tomo alcohol, miro porno. . .!

_¡Báilalo! ¡Anda báilalo! ¡Gózalo! ¡Anda gózalo! ¡Que la rumba está buena contigo morena!_

Entonces Sora tomó su teléfono celular sin miramientos y. . .

_-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de esa manera por televisión?_

-¡Ya soy grande! ¡No me jodas, vieja!

_-¡¿Y qué es eso de que tomas alcohol? ¡Eres menor, Sora!_

-¡No te metas en mi vida!

_-¡Y yo que confiaba en vos! ¡Por dios, Sora! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como tu amigo, Riku?_

-¡Él es el que me consigue el alcohol! ¡No sé porque todos piensan tan bien de él!

-¿Tu mamá?- preguntó Ventus asustado.

-Si. . .- respondió de mala gana.

Entonces Sora salió por una puerta dispuesto a enfrentar a su madre. Roxas, por su parte, había quedado solo en el estudio.

-Etto. . . Hola a todos.- saludaba poniendo la mejor cara que podía.- Bueno. . . La idea era comentar el programa junto con Sora pero. . . ¡En fin! ¡Esto le pasa por no escucharme! ¡Ahora yo seré el conductor principal y. . .!

-¡Hola, Roxas!

-¡Y hooola, Venuts!- disimuló lo mejor que pudo ante el recién llegado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien bien. Toma asiento.

-¿Y esta mesa?

-No preguntes. . .

-¿Y? ¿Empezamos con las preguntas o. . .?

-¡No no no! ¡Todavía no he hablado nada de qué va el programa!

-Pues entonces pasemos a eso.

-¡Queridos fans de Kingdom Hearts!

-¡Fans de Kingdom Hearts mi trasero!- entró gritando Sora.- ¡Nadie es fan de ese corazón gigante que todavía no sabemos ni que mierda es!

-. . .

-Hola, Ventus.- lo saludó al rubio quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creérselo.

-S-Sora. . . ¿Desde cuando tú. . .?

-¡Desde que me cansé de fingir! En todos los videojuegos me censuraron ¡Yo soy como cualquier otro adolescente! ¡Y ustedes también! ¡Háganse cargo! ¡Revélense contra la sociedad! Griten conmigo: ¡LIBERTAAAAAD!- levantaba la mano en alto.

-. . .

-Sora ¿Recuerdas la vez que le dijiste a Disney y a Square Énix que querías estar en equipo con Cloud y Zack en lugar de con Goofy y Donald después del segundo juego?- le dijo Roxas.

-Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¡Fue por eso que te pasaste todo el "358/2 days" sin hacer nada y me llamaron a mí para que te suplantara!

-Y después dijiste que el amor de tu vida debía ser Tifa. Y debido a eso es que en "Birth by sleep" me dijeron que me hiciera cargo.- le recordaba Ventus.- Ya deja de ser tan quejón.

-¡Pero es que! ¡Pero es que! Kairi es así. . .- se tocaba el pecho de arriba hacia abajo.- Y en cambio Tifa es. . .- movía los brazos de la misma forma pero como disimulando que hubiera una enorme montaña donde antes no había nada.- ¡Que Cloud comparta!

-Ya nos fuimos por las ramas. . .

-¿Podemos presentar el programa de una vez?

-¡Si podemos!

-¡HOOOOLA A TODOS!- saludaron los tres con amplias sonrisas.

-¡Gracias por sintonizarnos hoy!

-Y por habernos esperado todo este tiempo.- decía por bajo Roxas.

-¡Hoy es el gran estreno de nuestro programa de televisión, "¡Respóndeme!"!

-Escuchen con atención, queridos fanáticos. Durante este programa nosotros tres haremos todo lo posible para aclarar sus dudas acerca del videojuego, "Kingdom Hearts".

-Ya en serio ¿Por qué se llama así?- preguntaba Sora.- Simplemente no lo entiendo.- El tal Kingdom Hearts es una luna con forma de corazón en el cielo. . . Pero realmente nunca nadie dijo qué es realmente ¿Es alguna clase de dios?

-Creo que sí porque se suponía que les daría corazones a los "Nobodies", como yo.- decía pensativo Roxas.

-¡Sigo pensando que debería llamarse "Sora"!- exclamó Sora levantando los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡¿EH?

-¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

-Bien.. . Que sea "Sora y los que intentan copiar a Sora".- dijo con cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Nada de eso!- saltó Venuts.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No finjan! ¡El protagonista soy yo y ustedes llegaron después intentando imitarme! ¡Todos ustedes están celosos de que soy el elegido de la espada y por eso quieren estar relacionados conmigo de alguna forma! ¡Pero la verdad es que sin mi, ustedes no son nada!

-Etto. . . En realidad ustedes dos no serían nada sin mí.- hablaba tranquilamente Ventus señalando a los otros dos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Ventisca?

-¡Soy Venuts!- le hizo frente a Sora.

-Bueno. . . Ventus. . . Es lo mismo. . . De cualquier manera, yo fui protagonista antes que todos ustedes.- se cruzó de brazos victorioso.- Yo fui protagonista en "Kingdom Hearts" y "Chain of Memories" ¡Dos videojuegos en los que ustedes no aparecen, par de infelices!

-Ejem. . .- llamó su atención Ventus.- Sora, entendiste todo mal. . . Antes los elegidos de la llave sólo éramos Terra, Aqua, Eraqus, Xehanort y Mickey. Después de lo que sucedió con Xehanort mi corazón se unió al tuyo y gracias a eso es que tú te volviste el elegido de la espada.- Terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-P-Pero. . . Pero. . . ¡Y. . .! ¡¿Y qué hay de Riku y Kairi? ¡Ellos mismos liberaron su poder interior y. . .!

-Riku no pudo hacer aparecer su keyblade hasta después de haber robado la tuya. Y Kairi no liberó ningún poder. Riku le dio una keyblade que sacó de la galera, la cual jamás le habría dado si no conocía lo que era una keyblade realmente. Y eso no hubiera pasado de no ser por mí ¿Entiendes?

-¡Un segundo! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo!- saltó Sora.

-¿Qué?

-Primero estabas completo. . . Después te dividiste en Ventus y Vanitas. . . Luego volviste a unirte pero tu corazón quedó tan dañado que tuviste que unirte al mío para poder recuperarte en cierta forma. . . Después yo me volví un heartless y ahí nació Roxas. . . y luego Roxas volvió a unirse a mí. . .

-Si, así es.

-¡¿Cómo cuantas personas tengo dentro?-preguntó asustado.

-Mmm no sé. Estas cosas me confunden.

-Yo. . . Yo. . .- murmuraba Roxas mirando el piso con cara de tristeza.- Sólo soy una copia de una copia de Ventus. . . No soy nadie. . . Soy un nobodie después de todo. . . No merezco vivir. . .

-¡Bien, Sora! ¡Ya lo deprimiste!- lo felicitaba sarcásticamente Venuts.

-No, Roxas yo no quise. . .Tú no eres. . .- le decía Sora tratando de animarlo pero no se le ocurría nada. Precisamente en ese momento se había quedado en blanco.

-¡Tengo una idea!- saltó Venuts de repente.

Y tan rápido como un rayo, Venuts saltó la mesa, salió por la puerta y regresó en un instante con un helado de Sal Marina en la mano.

-¡Pronto! ¡Toma este helado!-le extendió el helado.

Roxas lo tomó de mala manera y casi sin ánimos pero en cuanto empezó a comerlo simplemente no pudo parar. Aquello tenía tan buen sabor que hacía que todos sus problemas desaparecieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sora veía la escena sin poder creer nada.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso lo calmaría?

-¿Ya te olvidaste? En parte él y yo somos la misma persona.

Y en el momento que escuchó aquellas palabras, el sufrimiento de Roxas regresó. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sin soltar el helado, se fue corriendo atravesando el estudio y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Ve a llorar con el clon de Riku, maricón!- le gritó Sora a todo pulmón.

-No tenías porque decir eso.

-¡Tú no me digas nada que fuiste tú el que jodió todo con ese comentario!

-¡Sora, ya deja de hacerte el rebelde con las malas palabras que te van a sacar del programa!

-Bueno bueno tú también baja un cambio ¿Ok?

-Bien ¿Y si empezamos con las preguntas? Llevamos mucho tiempo al aire y no hemos respondido ninguna.

-Es que no hay preguntas.

-¡¿Cómo que no?

-Es que es el primer episodio así que los fans no conocían el programa antes de hoy.

-Así que nadie envió una sola pregunta.- inquirió con la vena ya palpitando en la frente.

-¡Bueno pero podemos hacernos preguntas entre nosotros! ¡Si el videojuego tiene más vueltas que la calesita!

-Ahora que lo mencionas. . . Tengo algo que decir pero. . . Mmm. . . Es un comentario un tanto feo. . .

-¡No importa! ¡Revélate ante la sociedad conmigo, Ventus!

-Bien. . . Hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando. . . ¿Por qué los únicos negros del videojuego son malos?

-. . .

-. . .

-Es verdad.- decía Sora con aire pensativo.- Xehanort, Xemnas. . . y el otro Xehanort.

-¡Todos son la misma persona, Sora!

Y precisamente en ese momento Roxas había decidido regresar con ellos pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

-Este tiene más problemas que el chico de "Evangelion". . .

-Tenemos que pagarle un psicólogo a Roxas. . . o comprarle una heladería. Lo que cueste menos.

-Volviendo al otro tema. . . En Final Fantasy, Barret es negro pero es de los buenos. . . Y en Disney, Pocahontas es negra.

-¡Pero ninguno de ellos aparece en Kingdom Hearts!

-Y para colmo cuando Terra se vuelve malo, le cambian el color de la piel. Eso es horrible.- decía Ventus cruzado de brazos.

-Pero es que se supone que Xehanort lo estaba controlando ¿No?

-¡Pero cuando controlaba a Riku, él no se volvía negro!

-No ¡Aparecía con pollera! Jajajaja ¡No sabes como lo gasté con eso! Jajaja

-Etto. . . Te censuraron en esa escena.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Con la de cosas que le dije en medio de la pelea! ¿Y qué se supone que digo mientras peleamos?- preguntó intrigado.

-"Toma eso" o "Te tengo".

-¡¿EHHHH? ¡Ya está! ¡Esto fue el colmo!

-Pero es que se supone que el juego es para niños. .. No podemos insultar de la forma en que lo hiciste. . .

-¡Pero me hacen pelear contra un mejor amigo vestido de mujer! ¡¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡Si lo visten así no me puedo contener!

-Sora en serio tienes que calmarte. Recuerda que tu madre también mira este programa.

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡Yo quiero justicia! ¡¿Qué pasó con el derecho de libre opinión?

-Puedes opinar lo que quieras, Sora, pero no decirlo abiertamente.

-¡Ya van a ver! ¡Ya me van a conocer!- decía Sora haciendo estiramientos como si se preparara para la pelea de su vida.- ¡Lo de la mesa es una cosa pero censurarme cuando le dije "quincianiera" a Riku es otra cosa!

-Etto. . . Queridos fans mientras intento controlar a la bestia. . . Disfruten de un fragmento de la nueva telenovela "Final no tan fantástico" protagonizada por nuestros amigos de Final Fantasy. . .

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Hasta telenovela tienen ellos?

-Si y nosotros tenemos que promocionarla para quedar bien con Square Enix o nos quedamos sin sus personajes parra el Kingdom Hearts III así que. . . ¡Aquí les va!

De un momento a otro, Venuts y Sora quedan desplazados por el susodicho trailer. Allí aparecían dos hombres de pie frente a una joven cabizbaja que sollozaba por lo bajo.

_-Ya es tiempo de que decidas, Aerithia.- la fulminó con la mirada el rubio._

_-¡No puedes seguir haciéndonos esto! ¡Es muy doloroso!- decía el moreno._

_-Tienes que elegir. No soporto que le digas que lo amas a él para que luego me digas lo mismo. Y para empeorar las cosas se trata de mi mejor amigo ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Aerithia? ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con Z por tanto tiempo?_

_-¡No te hagas la víctima, Claudio! ¡Ella ha hecho lo mismo conmigo!- le decía Z._

_-¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero seguir peleando contigo! ¡Quiero que tú decidas!- la miró fijamente a la chica que tenía en frente.- Aerithia. . . Dinos la verdad. . . Aquí y ahora ¿A quién amas realmente?_

_-Claudio yo. . . No puedo responder eso ahora.- balbuceaba ella cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos._

_-¡NO! ¡Estoy cansado de esperarte!- saltó Z.- ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser honesta por una vez en tu vida, Aerithia?_

_-Es sólo que. . _

_-¡Si amas a Claudio en lugar de mi, está bien! ¡Sólo dilo y ya pero no continúes dándome esperanzas, Aerithia!_

_-Yo. . . Yo. . ._

_-¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo? ¡Sólo dilo!_

_Entonces ella apartó sus manos de su rostro para ver a Z fijamente con los ojos húmedos de tanto llorar._

_-¿Quieres saber porque? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

_-. . .- los otros dos no podían decir una palabra. Pocas veces habían visto a Aerithia de esa forma._

_-La verdad es que. . . Estoy esperando un bebé. . . y no sé quién de ustedes es el padre._

-¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!- decían a coro Ventus y Sora luego de que el trailer terminara tan dramáticamente.

-¡Yo digo que el padre es Claudio!

-¿Por qué, Sora?

-¡Porque Claudio es el protagonista y punto!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡El protagonista siempre sufre pero luego es recompensado!- terminó muy seguro de sí mismo.- Sino me crees, fíjate en nosotros. ¡Siempre tenemos más escenas que los demás y somos quienes salvamos al mundo!

-Tal vez pero. . . Te recuerdo que Terra, Riku y Axel son más altos que nosotros al menos por una cabeza.

-¡Malditos sean todos esos gigantes secundarios!- gritaba enfurecido.- ¡Los odio a todos pero más a Riku! ¡El bastardo se drogó y no me dio!

-Esa es una acusación muy fea, Sora.

-¡Pero no hay otra explicación lógica! Estuve con él en Kingdom Hearts cuando teníamos 14 y 15 años y él a penas era un poco más alto que yo ¡Y tan sólo dos años después ya es tan alto como una puerta! ¡El tipo se tomó una droga para crecer!

-Podría haber otra explicación ¿No?

-¿Qué? Acaso. . . ¡No me digas que la oscuridad te hace alto!- pegó un bote abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hey. . . Tal vez tengas razón. . . Terra controlaba la oscuridad y era mucho más alto que yo. . .

-¡Y Axel también y supera a Roxas por un montón!

-¡Genial!- se escuchó la voz de Roxas a la distancia.- ¡Primero descubro que soy una copia de una copia y ahora resulta que soy la copia de una copia de un enano!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú eres el que tiene la culpa de que seamos enanos!- lo acusó Sora señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Ehhh?

-¡Lo que escuchaste, Pitufo!

-¡¿Pitufo yo? ¡¿Te has visto en el espejo?

-¡Al menos mi cabello en punta me hacer ver más alto! ¡El tuyo hace que parezcas un chocobo!

-¡Prefiero ser un chocobo a ser Pié grande!

-¡Se acabó!

En eso saltó Sora de su asiento contra Ventus tirándolo al piso. El moreno rápidamente empezó a golpearlo en el rostro y Ventus hacía todo lo posible para esquivarlo y devolver el ataque.

-¡Pelo de Puercoespín!

-¡Imitación barata de Cloud!

-¡Detengan esta locura! ¡Deténganla ahora mismo!- entró apresuradamente Roxas.- ¡No hagan algo de lo que luego se arrepientan!

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Tienes razón, Roxas. No sé ni porque estamos peleando.

-No sé. Tú empezaste.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú me dijiste Pié grande!

-¡Sólo porque me dijiste chocobo!

-¡No empiecen de nuevo!- los interrumpió Roxas otra vez.- Si quieren matarse, háganlo después del programa, no me importa. ¡La locura de la que les hablaba era que ya casi no nos queda tiempo al aire y no respondimos ni una pregunta! ¡Somos un desastre de programa! ¡Nos van a cancelar y yo me voy a quedar sin propósito de vida!

-¡No respondimos preguntas porque no hay preguntas!

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya lo había dicho antes, Roxas ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Comiendo helado, obviamente.

-¿Eres adicto?

-¡No soy adicto es sólo que no puedo parar de comer helado!

-. . .

-De todas maneras. . . Aún hay una forma de salvar el programa. . .

-¿Cuál?

-Hagamos una guerra de preguntas.

-No, mejor de espadas.- decía Sora.

-¡Me refiero a que uno de nosotros le pregunta algo a alguien y él responde rápidamente! Está prohibido comentar y meditar demasiado la respuesta ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y cómo gano?

-¡No ganas, Sora! ¡Nadie gana!

-Entonces ¿Para qué jugamos?

-¡Cállate! ¡Empiezo yo!- lo interrumpió de inmediato al consultar el reloj. No había tiempo siquiera para volver a explicarle todo a Sora.- ¡Pregunta! ¿Por qué usas zapatos tan grandes, Sora?

-¡Porque tengo frío en los pies! ¡Ya está! ¡Lo dije!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Como tengo mucho frío me pongo muchas muchas medias y entonces no me queda otra que ponerme zapatillas enormes. . . ¡No se burlen!

-Jajajaja

-Sora friolento jajajaja

-¡Tú también lo eres por ser mi nobodie, Roxas!

-¡Sólo di tu pregunta, maldición!

-¡Pregunta! Ventus. . . ¿Fingiste estar dormido para que Aqua te cuidara de cerca?- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro porque a ti te gusta Terra ¿No?

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?- saltó todo rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Si hasta gritabas su nombre cuando golpeabas a los unversed!

-¡¿Cuándo dije eso?

-¡Todo el tiempo! Decías "Terrrr ah!".

-¡Sora, hiciste dos preguntas!- los interrumpió Roxas.

-¡No te metas en esto, Roxas! ¡Quiero aclarar este asunto!- hablaba Venuts aún sonrojado.

-¡No me importan sus peleas! ¡Tenemos que seguir por el bien de programa! ¡Mi turno! ¿Cuál fue tu videojuego favorito hasta ahora, Sora?

-El 358/2 days. No hice más que dormir y dormir por todo un año ¡En la isla Kairi nunca me dejaba dormir! Claro que si hubiera sido Tifa quien me despertara. . .

-¡Ya deja de hablar de Final Fantasy!

-¡Es que los envidio mucho!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ellos no tienen que usar esto!- se señalaba así mismo Sora.- ¡¿Tienen idea cuanto tiempo tardo en bajarme los pantalones para ir al baño?

-No entremos en detalles, Sora, por favor. . .

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sólo tenemos tiempo para una última pregunta y luego nos vamos! ¡Estamos acabados!- lloraba a mares Roxas.- Después de hoy me suicidaré. . .

-Etto. . . En vez de eso. . . Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, Roxas.

-¿Qué es, Sora?

-¿Que tal si te cambias el nombre?

-¿Cambiarme el nombre?

-Si, tal vez te sientas mejor si lo haces. Quiero decir. . . Tu nombre puede ser la causa de tu depresión porque te recuerda constantemente que eres un nobodie. Ya sabes. . . por la X y porque son las mimas letras de mi nombre.

-Quizás tengas razón. . . Si . . ¡De verdad creo que podría ayudarme mucho!

-¡Bien!

-¡Me alegro por ti!- se sumó Ventus.

-¡Y también! ¡Y también! ¡Siempre me gusto mucho un nombre en particular!- decía emocionado Roxas.

-¡Perfecto!

-Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos desde ahora?

-¡Edgardo!

-. . .

-¡Ya en serio! ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?- insistía Sora.

-¡Ya les dije! ¡Desde ahora seré Edgardo!

-. . .

-. . .

-A mi me gusta.- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Supongo que eso es lo importante.

-¡Y ya se nos acabó el tiempo!

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya quiero dormir la siesta!- exclamaba Sora bostezando.

-¡A penas es mediodía!

-Como si eso importara. . .

-¡Queridos fans espero que les haya gustado el episodio de hoy! Le hablaba a los televidentes Edgardo.- ¡No se olviden de enviarnos sus preguntas, consultas o comentarios acerca de la saga de Kingdom Hearts!

-¡Si no lo hacen tendremos que rellenar todo el episodio otra vez!

-¡Los esperamos muy pronto si es que no nos sacan por culpa de la rebeldía de Sora!

-Realmente espero que eso no pase. . . Kairi ya había preparado toda una lista de temas para el programa. . . ¡Es muy controladora esa pelirroja plana!

-¡¿Había una lista de temas y hasta ahora lo dices?- saltó Edgardo.

-¡Es que me había olvidado! ¡Tengan en cuenta que me lo dijo mientras intentaba dormir maldición!

-¿Y qué dice la lista?

-A ver. . .- Sora saca de uno de sus millones de bolsillos la susodicha lista y empezó a leer.- Tenemos que hablar del Kingdom Hearts III. . . de las putas cartas del Chain of memories. . .

-¿Kairi escribió lo de "putas"?

-No, yo estoy improvisando. Etto. . . También dice de comentar un poco los fics, doujins y fan art que hacen nuestros queridos fans. . . ¡Tengo un rosario que decirles! Jajaja como me voy a divertir revelándome en contra de los fans Jajaja

-Te vas a quedar sin fans, Sora.

-Estás celoso de que a mí me dibujen más, Ventus. ¡Sigo con la lista! A ver. . . Hablar de la ropa, los enemigos de los juegos. . . bla bla bla bla. . . ¡Hablar de las escenas de los videojuegos! ¡Ya esta! ¡No saben la de cosas que tengo que decirles acerca de todo el elenco! ¡Sobre todo de Riku!

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

-¡Por que es demasiado alto y porque todos lo tienen encima de un pedestal! ¡Odié cuando el imbecil de Donald me dijo en Kingdom Hearts II que nadie podía derrotar a Riku! ¡Para entonces ya había derrotado a Riku en pelea de piratas, en carreras, en combate de keyblades y hasta al clon de Riku derroté! ¡Él no es tan especial por el amor de dios!

-Ya le estamos sacando tiempo a Final no tan fantástico. . .

-¡¿Ya empieza? ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! Bueno, los dejamos por ahora ¡Pero no se olviden dejar sus preguntas y sintonícenos en el próximo episodio! Nosotros somos. . .

-¡Venuts!

-¡Sora!

-¡Y Edgardo!

-. . .

-Te juro que no me acostumbro.- murmuraba por lo bajo Sora.

-¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Sayonaraaaa!

Continuará. . .

Para aquellos que nuna antes me habían leido. . . Sepan que tooodos mis fics son así de bizarros XD Jajaja ¡Primer capitulo y ya pasó de todo! ¡Sora se revela contra la sociedad! ¡Roxas se cambió de nombre a Edgardo! ¡Estos dos culpan al pobre de Ventus de todo sus males! ¡Y Aerithia está embarazada! :P Jajaja Como ya dijeron los protagonistas, este fue como un "cápitulo prólogo" en el que sólo expliqué de que va el programa e introduje a los personajes ¡Pero ya empezamos con el verdadero programa en el cap que sigue! ¡Ahora las preguntas! ¿Sacarán a Sora del programa? ¿Como reaccionarán los demás con lo de Edgardo? ¿Aparecerá Riku quinciañiera? XD ¿Quién es el padre del bebé de Aerithia? ¡¿De cuál me fumé para escribir todo esto? ¡Y lo que se viene! XD

Gracias a todos por leerme n_n Y ya saben ¡Dejen tooodas sus dudas y comentarios acerca del videojuego o el programa! XD ¡Quiero reviews! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola! :D Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que mandaron reviews ¡Me encantaron! Algunos quieren matarme por ponerle Edgardo a Roxas. . . pero aún así estoy muy feliz por sus mesajes! XD Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap con más reveldía por parte de Sora y un Roxas cada vez más irreconocible XD Pero el que se lleva el premio a personaje más OC (out of character) de tooodos es. . . Riku! En serio que está sacadísimo mi Riku Jajajaja ¡Espero que disfruten el cap! ¡Empecemos!

Episodio II: ¡Recibimos mensajes!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS. . .?

Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro para Ventus. Se había despertado a la hora habitual, había desayunado, se había bañado, se había gastado medio pomo de gel y se había ido para el trabajo en auto. Todo marchaba bien pero en cuanto puso un pie en el set del programa supo que ese día no tenía nada de normal.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE LA MESA PEGADA AL TECHO?- preguntó a los gritos con los ojos fijos en la mesa con la cara de Mickey que ahora se encontraba justo sobre su cabeza.

-Ahhh Eso.- se acercó a él Edgardo.- Lo leí en una revista.

-¡¿Leíste en una revista que las mesas deben ir en el techo?

-No exactamente. . . Escucha. Lo que sucede es que estuve meditando y me di cuenta que antes de cambiarme el nombre era una persona muy deprimida.

-¡¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-¿Me dejas seguir? Bueno. Esa depresión era consecuencia de las malas energías que me rodeaban.

-¿Malas energías? ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-De una revista de Feng Shui y decía también que para transformar las energías negativas a positivas es recomendable cambiar de lugar las cosas de vez en cuando. Dicen que de esa forma, la energía fluye.

-Edgardo. . .- lo tomó de los hombros con delicadeza.- ¡Esa revista decía que movieras la mesa a un lado, no que la pusieras en el techo!- comenzó a sacudirlo rápidamente.- ¡Disney nos matará por esto! ¡Tienes que poner esa mesa donde estaba!

-¡No puedo!

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?

-¡¿Quieres que me ponga a destornillar una mesa en medio del programa?

-¡Es verdad! ¡El programa!

-Quizás nadie lo note. Sólo tenemos que sentarnos en el suelo. . . y cuidar que la cámara no enfoque el techo. . .

-Bien. . .- dijo rendido Ventus mientras buscada un pedazo de piso donde sentarse.

-¿Y Sora?- preguntó Edgardo sentándose en el piso también.

-¿Aún no llega?

-No.

-Ya es tarde. . .

-Tal vez lo echaron. Jeje.- rió para sí Ventus.- ¡Le dije que si seguía haciéndose el rebelde le iba a ir mal!

-¡Ahora nosotros somos los conductores!- se puso de pie de un salto Edgardo.

-¡Tienes razón!- lo imitó Ventus.- ¡Y seremos protagonistas en el próximo Kingdom Hearts!

-¡SIIIII!- exclamaron ambos abrazándose con fuerza y saltando de alegría.

-¿Y qué festejan?- entró en escena el susodicho Sora mirándolos extrañados.

Los dos rubios se quedaron estáticos al escuchar esa voz. Se miraron uno al otro como preguntándose qué deberían hacer. Querían que la Tierra se los tragara cuando se voltearon y. . . Se encontraron con un Sora de dos metros de altura. Eso bastó para que se olvidaran de todo lo demás.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?- exclamó Ventus corriendo hacia el gigantesco Sora.- No me digas que. . . ¡¿Riku te dio drogas para crecer? ¡Si es así, yo quiero!

-Siento decepcionarte pero. . .- se levantó un poco el largo pantalón.- Son zancos.

-Y. . . ¿Por qué los usas?- preguntaba observando tristemente los zancos.

-¡Es que quería ver que se sentía ser alto por una vez en la vida!

-Chicos, el programa.- les recordó Edgardo.

-¡Cierto cierto!

Con algo de torpeza, Sora consiguió llegar hasta el centro del set pero algo le llamó la atención.

-¡¿Dónde está la mesa?

Los otros dos señalaron hacia arriba con el dedo índice.

-¿Murió?

-¡No, Sora! ¡Está en el techo!

Entonces el moreno levantó la mirada y comprobó que lo que decía su compañero era verdad.

-Es cierto que odiaba esa mesa pero. . . ¿Dónde nos sentaremos?

-En el piso.

-¡¿Me viste cara de japonés? ¡A mi dame una silla!

-¡No hay tal cosa, Sora!- exclamó Ventus.- ¡O el piso o nada!

-Pues nada. No puedo moverme mucho con estos zancos puestos.

-¡Entonces quítatelos!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Quiero ser alto!

-¡Sora, no se puede estar en el set con zancos!- gritaba una de las ardillas de Disney a través de un micrófono.

-¡No molesten! ¡Ustedes sólo encárguense del sonido y ya!

-Chicos. . .- habló serenamente Edgardo.- Ya no discutan. Las discusiones no son buenas para el alma. Nos enfurecen y perturban nuestra paz interior.

-¿Qué ahora eres Gandi?- saltó Sora.- ¡Decídete de una vez!

-Lo que decía es que. . . Debemos apartar nuestra mente de las cosas que nos hacen mal. . . ¡Así que empecemos a leer los mensajes de los fans!

-¡Si! ¡Por fin tenemos mensajes!- exclamó Ventus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos!

-¿Quién tiene los mensajes?

-¡Yo!- habló Edgardo mostrándoles a los otros dos una pequeña bolsa llena de papeles de colores.

-¡¿Qué dice la primera? ¡¿Qué dice la primera?- repetía ansioso Sora desde las alturas.

-Dice. . . Ejem ejem.- se aclaró la garganta.- ¿A dónde fueron a parar las cartas de Chain of Memories?

-¡Ah no tienen idea! Jajaja- reía divertido el moreno.- Después de que terminamos de llegar al último piso del castillo Oblivion y luego de derrotar a Marluxia. . . Goofie, Donald, Naminé y yo nos juntamos para festejar y. . . ¡Hicimos un asado que ni les cuento! ¡Estaba riquísimo!

-¿Y qué tiene el asado que ver con la pregunta?

-Adivina que quemamos para hacer el asado.- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Tanto odiabas esas cartas?

-¡Tú tienes suerte de no haber tenido que usarlas! ¡Es demasiado complicado! Hay que derrotar a los heartless para conseguir mejores cartas y luego hay que decidir en el orden que salen y como combinarlas. . . ¡Les aseguro que ese es el juego más odioso de toda la saga!

-Ok. . . ¡Pasemos a otra pregunta! Esta dice. . . ¿Cuáles de las keyblades de Roxas es la de Xion?

-. . .

-¿Qué estás esperando?- le preguntó al rubio.

-¡Responde de una vez que no tenemos todo el día!

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que responder?

-¡La pregunta es para ti, maldición!- le gritaba Sora.

-No. Es para Roxas.- respondió Edgardo con total tranquilidad.

-Ai no puede ser. . .- se llevaba una mano al rostro como suprimiendo su ira. Pero al hacer esto, perdió el equilibrio y el moreno calló sobre el piso.

-¡La puta madre!

-¡¿Estás bien, Sora?- se acercaron los dos preocupados.

-¡Te dije que no debías estar en el set con eso!- le recordó Chip.

-¡Anda a la concha de tu madre, ardilla de mierda!

-. . .

-Sora, tranquilízate un poco.- le decía por lo bajo Ventus.

-¡Pero me duele mucho la que lo tiró!- gritaba aún tirado en el suelo con uno de los zancos sobre él.- ¡¿Alguien me puede ayudar de una buena vez?

Entonces los otros dos conductores tomaron aquel zanco con cuidado y lo hicieron a un lado permitiéndole a Sora ponerse de pie. Pero aún así este no se movía.

-¿Sora?

-¿Puedes moverte?

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Me acabo de caer del cielo!

-¡Fueron sólo dos metros!

-¡Eso es suficiente para que me duela! ¡Que alguien me de un elixir!

-. . .

-Sora ¿No crees que estás exagerando?- lo miró desconfiado Ventus.

-Tú no necesitas esa poción.- continuó Edgardo.- En ti yace el poder para curar tus heridas.

-Tienes razón. . . ¡Edgardo, ve a conseguirme un elixir!

-¿Pero que no escuchaste lo que te dije?

-¡Tú estás dentro de mí así que tú eres mi poder interior! ¡Ahora ve y tráeme un elixir de los buenos!

Ante aquello, Edgardo no sabía que decir. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta.

-¿De verdad te duele tanto como para tomar un elixir?

-En realidad no.- respondió como si nada Sora, sentándose en el piso sin esfuerzo alguno.- ¡Pero me encanta el sabor de esos elixirs!

-Sora. . . ¿No me digas que tú. . .?

-¡Edgardo es adicto al helado así que yo puedo ser adicto a los elixirs! ¡¿De acuerdo, Ventus?

-Si, claro.- desvió la mirada.- Oye, Edgardo dejó las cartas de los fans aquí así que ¿Qué tal si seguimos respondiéndolas? Luego podemos volver con la pregunta de Roxas.

-Edgardo.- lo corrigió.

-Cierto, Edgardo. Que suerte que no me escuchó. . .

-Lee otra carta ¿Si?

-Bien.- tomó una carta al azar de las muchas que había en la bolsa y comenzó a leerla.- ¿El parecido entre los nombres de Cloud y Sora es coincidencia?

-En caso de que alguien no sepa. . . "Cloud" significa "nube" y "Sora"; "cielo".

-Sora es nombre de mujer.- se rió por lo bajo, Ventus.

-¡No es verdad!- saltó Sora de inmediato.

-Claro que si Jeje La chica de Digimon se llama Sora.

-¡Te digo que hay muchos chicos que se llaman así!

-Si, en realidad conozco a alguien.

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamó victorioso cruzado de brazos y mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

-Pero ese Sora es protagonista. . .

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡Protagonista además!

-. . . de un animé yaoi.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡¿QUÉ?

-En serio.- lo miró con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que hacía el gato de Wonderland.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mierdaaaa! ¡Ya mismo me cambio el nombre!

-¡No tú también!

-¡Si! Sólo que no elegiré un nombre tan raro y horrible como Edgardo.

-Eso es un alivio. . .

-Tal vez me llame "Max Powers" Si. . . Me gusta. . .

Gota gorda por parte de Ventus.

-Mejor quédate como Sora y ya.

-¡No! ¡Ese es nombre de niña!

-¡¿Podrías responder la pregunta del fan de una vez?

-Ah, cierto. Me había olvidado. Este. . . No es nada oficial pero. . . Yo pienso que el que nos pone los nombres quería ser meteorólogo.

-¿Uh?

-Si porque es taaan obvio que el tipo es un fanático del clima. Fíjate: Sora, Cloud, Ventus. . .

-Y no olvidemos que "Kairi" significa mar.

-Terra: tierra

-Riku lo mismo. . .

-Aqua: agua.

-No me sorprendería que apareciera el capitán planeta en el Kingdom Hearts III.

-¡Otra pregunta!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! A ver. . . ¿El amuleto de Kairi está echo de conchas?

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Dijiste "conchas"! ¡Jajajaja!- se reía a más no poder el moreno golpeando el piso con la palma de la mano varias veces.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¡De lo que dijiste! ¡Jajajaa! Conchas. . . ¡Jajaja! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Ya en serio, Sora! ¡¿Qué tienes?

-¡Por dios, Ventus no finjas que tú también eres un mal pensado como todo adolescente normal!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pufff- sopló con fuerza como quien no cree la cosa.- ¿Qué te lo tengo que explicar? "Concha" en otros idiomas es la palabra que usan para referirse a. . . a. . .

-¿A qué?

-Pues. . . Te lo digo al oído porque sino seguro me censuran.

Entonces Sora gateó hasta donde estaba sentado el rubio y le susurró algo al oído muy bajito para que sólo el ojiazul lo escuchara.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?

-¡¿No sabías? ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Sora, pervertido! ¡Hablaba de conchas de mar!

-Lo sé pero aún así es muy gracioso Jeje.

-En fin. . . ¿Puedes responder la pregunta?- preguntó todo rojo.

-La respuesta es sí. Una pregunta un poco idiota pero bueno. . .

-No seas así con los fans.

-¡Dije que me revelaría contra los fans también!

-Si sigues así, te vas a quedar sin fans. . . Mejor para mí.- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, pasamos a otra pregunta. . . ¿Es verdad que todos los jugadores de Kingdom Hearts I y II siempre cambian a Goofie a la primera oportunidad que se presenta?

-Y la respuesta es. . .

-Si.- dijeron al mismo tiempo muy seguros de su respuesta.

-Pasa que. . .

-Son dos cosas.- habló Ventus.- La primera es que siempre conviene tener a Donald cerca porque te cura. Y entonces los fans siempre cambian a Goofie por el personaje de Disney para así poder usar una técnica conjunta mucho más fuerte a cualquier ataque normal. Y la otra razón es. . . Sora.- lo miró al moreno.- Ya que te quieres revelar contra el mundo entero y nada te importa. . . ¿Quisieras decirla tú?

-¡Es que Goofie saca el culo todo el tiempo!- saltó Sora de repente.

-Ai dios mío. . .- se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¡¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta? Todos tenemos como. . . "una pose de pelea".

-Esa que hacen antes de empezar a pelear ¿No?

-Si. Y pues. . . ¡Goofie se agacha y saca el culo hacia un costado! ¡Y el sin vergüenza esconde su cara tras ese maldito escudo pero yo sé que se ríe cada vez que hace eso! ¡Goofie!-miró directamente a la cámara.- ¡¿Entiendes porque quería que Cloud te suplantara?

-Mejor pasamos a otra pregunta. Déjame ver. . .- buscó una nueva carta entre las muchas que aún no habían leído y tomo una.- A ver. . . ¿Cómo es posible que. . .? ¡Ah! ¡Esta es buena! ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de 14 años pudo derrotar a Sephiroth siendo este una entidad un poco menor a la de un dios? Veamos, Sora. ¿Qué dices a todo esto?

-Cuando eres groso, eres groso.

Y Ventus cayó al estilo animé.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta!

-Claro que si.- respondió tranquilamente.- Si derroté al alvino con extensiones por mis propios medios, soy groso y ya. No hay otra explicación.

-¡Pero no puedes responderle eso a tu fan! ¡Él o ella esperan que les digas como te preparaste o. . .!

-¡Lo derroté dos veces! ¡¿Eso no es suficiente para que me digan que soy groso? ¡Soy groso!- exclamó poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre el piso.

-¡No te duermas ahora!

-¡No iba a hacerlo! Sólo quiero descansar un poco mis ojos. .. Tú sigue respondiendo las preguntas. . .

-Como quieras pero luego no vengas a mí cuando te hayan despedido ¿Esta bien?

-Si si. . .- asintió sin mirarlo. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

-En mi opinión, Sora nunca lo derrotó realmente. Es cierto que en el primer Kingdom Hearts aparece en el Coliseo y Sora lo derrota. . . Pero fíjense que en el Kingdom Hearts II él no parece recordar a Sephiroth ¡Si hasta Cloud tuvo que describírselo! Y luego de derrotarlo en ese juego, Sephiroth no parece lo que se dice "derrotado". De hecho, incluso después de su pelea con Sora, se enfrenta a Cloud sin problemas. Entonces no creo que Sora haya. . .

-¡¿Podrías leer la próxima carta y dejar de negar que soy groso?

-Pensé que ya te habías dormido.

-¡Nadie puede dormirse tan pronto!

-Si si. . .- repitió como un robot mientras buscaba una nueva carta que leer. Tomó la última que quedaba y comenzó la lectura.-Esta dice. . .

Pero en cuanto comenzó a leerla, se detuvo de inmediato. De reojo observó a Sora. Él estaba recostado mirando hacia el otro lado y un brazo le cubría el rostro para que la luz del set no lo molestara. Ventus no sabía que hacer. ¿La leería o no? Era la última después de todo.

-Sora ¿Estás despierto?

Pero el moreno no respondía. Él continuaba en la misma posición de antes y no parecía haber notado que el rubio lo llamaba. Entonces Ventus tomó aire y habló. . .

-¿No es Riku el protagonista?

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- Sora saltó sobre él con una expresión que asustaba de verdad.

-¡Yo no lo dije! ¡Es una carta de un fan!

-¡Es una carta de un traidor! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Riku es el protagonista? ¡Él no me llega ni a los pies!

-. . .

-¡Lo digo metafóricamente hablando! ¡Ya sé que soy más bajo que él!

-Yo no dije nada. . .- desvió la mirada.

-¡Pero yo soy el protagonista! ¡¿Qué parte de "elegido de la keyblade" no entienden?

-Si bueno. . . El del mensaje tiene su punto.

-¡¿Estás de su lado?

-Piénsalo un poco. Él apareció en todos los videojuegos y en todos ellos tiene un papel importante.

-¿Qué papel importante tiene en Birth by Sleep?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando están en Destiny Island juntos, de repente tú estás triste sin ninguna razón y Riku te dice que quizás te sientes de esa forma porque alguien allá afuera, en otro mundo quizás. . . Se siente triste. Tú querías ayudarlo. . .

-Y él me dice que con escucharlos basta y por eso acabo uniéndome contigo y por eso me vuelvo el elegido de la keyblade. . . ¡Maldito Riku! ¡Me está robando protagonismo!

-Y mientras tú duermes todo un año, él se asegura que los de la Organization XIII no te hagan daño y además que recuperes todos tus recuerdos. Para eso se hace pasar por uno de la organización arriesgando su vida.

-Y si a eso le sumamos que Xehanort lo controla y que puede crear heartless de la nada y también utilizar esos portales oscuros y crear escudos transparentes de la nada. . . Bueno, ahora no pero antes. . .

-Aceptémoslo. Él tiene una historia más interesante que la tuya y mucho más protagonismo.

-Es que Goofie y Donald me hacen ver como un idiota ¡A él Mickey no lo sigue a todos lados, maldito suertudo! Bueno, al menos yo tengo algo que él no.

-¿A Riku como amigo?

-¡No me gastes con eso! ¡Lo dije sin pensar porque quería ganarle en algo!

-Pero él lo dijo primero. Tú sólo lo copiaste.

-¡Es que el bastardo es un año mayor que yo! ¡Es natural que sea más inteligente y se me adelante. . .! ¡Mierda! ¡Acabo de admitir que es más listo que yo!

-Volviendo a lo que tú tienes y él no. . .

-Ah, si. . . ¡Padres!

-Él sí tiene padres, Sora.- una gota bajaba por la cien de Ventus al decir esto.

-¡Pero yo nunca los escuché ni los vi!

-Que yo sepa Riku no salió de un repollo.

-Espero que no. Eso lo haría aún más interesante de lo que ya es.

-¡Amigos!- entró en escena Edgardo nuevamente.

-¡Ya era hora!

-¿Qué te demoró tan. . .to?

Ambos se quedaron duros de la sorpresa. Y es que lo que tenían enfrente era. . . Bueno, simplemente no se imaginaban cómo era posible que ESO estuviera frente a ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Y miren a quien me encontré en el camino! ¡Tifa!- exclamó Edgardo presentando a la hermosa mujer junto a él.

-¡La futura madre de mis hijos!- exclamó Sora con ojos de corazón yendo hacia la morena rápidamente.

-¿Disculpa?- levantó una ceja con desconfianza.

-¡Nada nada!- le decía el moreno tomándola de la mano.- Sólo que estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido.- le lanzó su mejor sonrisa.

-Vengo de grabar la novela y me encontré en el camino con Rox. . . digo Edgardo y él me invitó a pasar el rato. No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que. . .

-¡Entonces siéntate!

Sin darle oportunidad de negarse, Sora la condujo hasta el centro del estudio donde él estaba sentado antes. Tifa se sentó a su lado aunque no muy segura.

-¿Qué acaso no tienen sillas?

-El programa es de bajo presupuesto.- le quitó importancia Sora.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sora?- inquirió Edgardo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Ah, lo de los zancos! Si, estoy bien.

-Te traje el elixir.

-¡Muchas gracias!- tomó la botella que le entregaba el rubio y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.- ¿Qué te sucede, Ventus?- le preguntó a su compañero quien aún estaba congelado.- Yo sé que Tifa es. . . bueno, Tifa.- le susurraba por lo bajo.- Pero ya reacciona de una vez.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Edgardo había colgado del techo la mesa para que las energías del lugar fueran positivas. . . Y parece ser que realmente eso funciona.

-¡A la mierda con Riku! ¡Desde ahora tú eres mi mejor amigo en todo el universo, Edgardo!- lo abrazó por el hombro.

-G-Gracias.- logró responder pese a que Sora lo sacudía bastante.

-Y. . . ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?- preguntó la mujer.

-Ayudamos a la gente.- respondió el moreno de inmediato.- Me gusta ayudar a quienes lo necesitan.

-Respondemos las dudas de los fans de Kingdom Hearts.- aclaró Ventus.- Pero ya se acabaron.

-¡¿Qué ya se acabaron?- pegó un bote Sora.

-Bueno, aún queda la de Edgardo.

-¡Ah, cierto! Ya me había olvidado. . .

-¿Cuál era?- preguntó éste.

-¿Cuál de tus dos keyblades es la de Xion?

-Para ser sincero. . . No tengo la menor idea. Pero espero que sea la blanca porque si no, me vería algo afeminado.

-Si, aaaalgo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sora?

-Naaada. Es sólo que. . .

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada.

-Sabes que quienes hacen eso en realidad son personas muy solitarias que intentan llamar la atención para llenar el vacío que hay en sus almas. ¿No?

-. . .

-Que profundo.- habló Tifa.

-¡Ya está! Una cosa es que me llames "solitario" ¡Pero otra muy diferente es que intentes impresionar a mi mujer!

-¡Ella no es tu mujer!

-¡Yo no soy tu mujer!

-Corrección AÚN no eres mi mujer.- le dijo Sora guiñándole un ojo.- Yo sé que en el fondo me quieres.- le puso cara de niño pequeño.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan tierno.- se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Las chicas caen por mí!

-Si, en especial Kairi Jajaja ¡Dios! ¡Cuando se tiró del segundo piso con los brazos extendidos fue increíble! ¡Jajajaja!- se partía de la risa Ventus.

-¡La mina se creía que podía volar! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Un momento!- paró en seco Sora.- ¡Ella creía que podía volar!

-Si, eso ya lo dijiste.

-¡¿Qué no entienden?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Estaba drogada!

Silencio unánime.

-¡Y justo antes de eso ella se había reunido con Riku! ¡El bastardo tiene drogas y no me da!

-¿Tomas drogas?- lo miró desconfiada Tifa.

-¡No! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Quiero pero nadie me convida!

-Tal vez no estaba drogada. . .- decía Ventus.

-Eso ya lo veremos. . . Si en Kingdom Hearts III Kairi es más alta que yo. . . Digamos que vendo la cabeza de Riku por e-bay.

-¿Y con el dinero te comprarás drogas?

-¡Eso no lo había pensado! ¡Buena idea, Ventus!

-¡Yo no lo decía en serio!

-Muchachos.- habló Edgardo serenamente.- Es de mala educación hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

-Mmmm Todavía queda bastante tiempo ¿No?- consultó Ventus su reloj.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre el nuevo capitulo de Final no tan Fantástico?- le preguntó Sora con ojos de ilusión.- Saltéate a Claudio y Z y pasemos directamente a tu aparición.

-De acuerdo. . . Pero no hay mucho que contar sobre mí.

-¡No seas modesta!

-Pero es que lo importante del capitulo es que le dispararon a Z.

-¡¿Z murió?-exclamó Edgardo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si. Estaban él y Claudio en una misión y pues. . . les dispararon.

-¡¿Qué Claudio no es el chico del delibery? ¡Él sólo tiene que entregar cosas en su moto y ya!

-Eso es de día pero de noche. . .

-¡Son vampiros!- saltó Sora.

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos mientras la gota gorda les caía por la sien.

-No.- habló Tifa al fin.- Ellos son de las fuerzas especiales llamadas SOLDADO.

-¿Y por qué en mayúscula?

-¡No lo sé! ¡En el videojuego aparece así! Como sea. . . Yo sólo aparezco en el bar. . .

-¡Bien! ¡Tifa fiestera!- levantaba los brazos hacia arriba el moreno.

-Era de día, estaba sobria y cuidaba a Marlina.

-Ahh. . . – bajó la cabeza completamente decepcionado.

-Es en ese momento que Claudio entra en escena con un aspecto horrible y nos dice que Z murió. Y ahí termina el capitulo.

-¿Se dan cuenta que acaban de revelar de qué va el capitulo que viene a continuación?- les preguntó Edgardo levantando una ceja.

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Ai no! ¡Me van a matar por decir todo eso al aire!- se lamentaba la morena con cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, Tifa. Tú, yo y tus dos amigas podemos escaparnos juntos.- guiño guiño.

Tifa lo miró como quien no se cree la cosa. ¿Ese era el mismo inocente y tierno Sora que ella conocía?

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

Tifa hizo ademán de levantarse pero en cuanto quiso ponerse de pié, se paró sobre algo extraño que la hizo resbalar y caerse sobre Sora. El chico no podía estar más feliz.

-¡Amo el Feng Shui!- exclamó debajo de las "dos amigas" de Tifa.

-¡¿Con qué demonios tropecé?- preguntaba ella poniéndose de pie nuevamente.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ahh Esos son mis zancos.

-¿Usas zancos?

-Soy un hombre que le gustan los riesgos, las aventuras y los deportes peligrosos. ¿Eso te gusta?- improvisó una pose sexy.

-Ya me tengo que ir. . .

Y con pasos agigantados, Tifa fue hasta la puerta del set que daba al pasillo. La abrió y salió tras ella en un segundo.

-Te pasaste con ella, Sora.- lo reprendió Ventus.- Quizás si la hubieras tratado mejor. . .

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!- exclamó levantando ambos brazos en alto.

-Parece que no te importa demasiado. . .

-Oigan. . .- llamó su atención Edgardo.- Aún nos queda algo de tiempo ¿Y si hablamos acerca del Kingdom Hearts III?

-Bueno pero. . . En concreto no sabemos nada.

-¡Pero si con los finales de los últimos juegos ya sabemos de que va el Kingdom Hearts III: El regreso de Sora!

-¿Así se va a llamar?

-Si embriago un poco al director tal vez si. . .

-Como sea. . . ¿Qué sabemos acerca del quizás último videojuego de la saga?

-¡¿Último? ¡Nada de eso!- negó con la cabeza Sora.- Después de que solucionemos todo este problema de los mundos que son consumidos por la oscuridad y todo eso, va a salir un videojuego que relata mi vida en la secundaria.

-¿Uh?

-Si. Los cumpleaños de 15 a los que voy a ir. . . Las bromas pesadas que le haré a Riku. . . Tal vez lo deje pelado. . . ¡Ah! ¡Y mi viaje de egresados!

-¡No va a salir ese videojuego!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por que a la gente no le importan esas cosas! ¡Ellos quieren verte matando bichos extraños y salvando los mundos!

-¡Pero yo quiero mi viaje a Bariloche!

-¡No vas a ir a Bariloche!

-¿Y a los boliches?

-¡Nada de eso!

-_De boliche en boliche. . . Me gusta la noche. . . Me gusta el bochinche. . _.- tarareaba Sora.

-¿Podemos volver al Kingdom Hearts III real?

-_Soy un caso perdido. . ._

-¡Sora, es en serio!

-Bueno bueno. . . ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a creer que como eres más viejo que yo, te gusta darme órdenes como si fueras mi padre o Kairi. . .

-¡Es que tú no me haces caso!

-¿No le hago caso a Mickey y esperas que te haga caso a ti?

-¿Podemos seguir con el tema anterior, por favor?

-Si, ya. . . Lo que sabemos concretamente es que después de derrotar al heartless y el nobodie de Xehanort, sólo nos falta matar al original ¡Qué después no aparezca ningún hermano ni nada de ese tipo que ya me tiene harto!

-Lo que sucede es que después de destruir al heartless y al nobodie, el original se reconstruye. . . o algo así.- explicaba Ventus.

-¡Y además sabemos que quienes iremos a romperle el culo al viejo verde ese somos yo y Riku!

-Se dice "Riku y yo"- lo corrigió Edgardo.

-¡¿Y por qué el primero?

-El burro por delante.- respondió encogiéndose de hombro.

-Entonces está bien.

-¿Y por qué Kairi no va?

-¡Porque Kairi es la inteligente del grupo!

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Fíjate. En Kingdom Hearts I hace de la damisela en peligro. Le encanta eso de ser secuestrada. . . Y después de que la rescataran y luego de sus cinco minutos de fama, ella vuelve a la isla lo más tranquila mientras que Riku quedó atrapado en un armario oscuro con un ratón parlante y yo; en un castillo con muchas pero muuuuchas escaleras con un pato y un perro inútil. ¡Y ni hablemos de las jodidas cartas! Ahora fíjate como sigue la cosa. Mientras Riku y yo sufrimos una desgracia tras otra, Kairi va a la escuela y pasa de año. . . Y entonces ¿Qué pasa al final del Kingdom Hearts II?

-¿Qué?

-¡Nos llega una carta de Mickey! Nos cuenta acerca de ustedes tres y que tenemos que juntarlos. . . Porque nosotros no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, no señor.

-No seas malo, Sora.- Ventus pone cara triste.

-Y entonces ¿Qué hace Kairi?- volvió a preguntar Sora.

-Err. . .

-¡Se queda en la puta isla! ¡Riku y yo ya perdimos más de un año de educación pero eso no importa! ¡Nos vamos de nuevo de viaje y vamos a perder otro año más! ¡Kairi va a tener su viaje a Bariloche y yo no!

-. . .

-Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo, Sora.

-¡¿Cómo qué, Edgardo?

-Cómo juntar a tres buenos amigos que fueron separados hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Me importan un bledo esos tres!

-¡Hey!- saltó Ventus.

-No es que no te aprecie, Ventus ¡Pero yo a Aqua no la conozco!

-¿Si te digo que tiene dos grandes amigas, vas a ayudarnos?

-¡Por supuesto!

-. . .- Ventus ya no sabía como mirar a los ojos a Sora.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya que estamos hablando de los finales de los videojuegos. . .! Yo quiero hablar del final del Kingdom Hearts II cuando estoy en una playa muy oscura con Riku.

-Mmm ¿Qué habrán echo ahí solos que lo censuraron en el videojuego. . .?- guiño guiño.

-Jugamos a las cartas un rato pero no mostraron eso en el videojuego porque se haría muy largo para los fans. Por cierto, yo gané.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decir?

-¡No! Era sobre la parte en que Riku se cae así de la nada.

-Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿No quieres saber porqué estaba así?

-Fue por el golpe que le dio Ansem ¿No?

-Nop- se rió divertido el moreno.- Si hubiera sido por el golpe. . . ¿Cómo explicas que luego puede nadar hasta la orilla sin problemas?

-Es cierto, Él antes no podía ni caminar. . . ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Por fin les voy a contar al mundo quien es Riku realmente!

-Tengo miedo de preguntar pero. . . Ya me entró la curiosidad.

-Resulta que la pelea que tuvimos con Ansem la filmamos un viernes. Y la escena en la playa debíamos filmarla al DIA siguiente. Y pues. . . digamos que ALGUIEN se enfiestó tanto la noche del viernes y que no estaba muy bien que digamos por la mañana del sábado.

-¿De verdad quieres que piense que Riku estaba que se caía por el alcohol?

-¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡Riku está igual de perdido que toda mi generación! ¡¿Por qué todos lo veneran?

-¡Porque no hay pruebas de que lo que dices es cierto!

-Es verdad. No tengo pruebas de que se droga AÚN. Algún día las conseguiré. .. ¡Pero tengo un video del Riku enfiestado! ¡Vamos a verlo!

A la señal del moreno, los conductores desaparecieron de la pantalla y el susodicho video tomó su lugar.

Aquel sitio parecía ser un salón de fiestas muy elegante, el cual estaba dividido en dos sectores. Por un lado había varias mesas redondas con vajillas de plata y hermosas rosas de centro de mesa. Incluso las sillas y mesas estaban recubiertas por una tela blanca que rozaba el piso. En el otro sector era donde se encontraban casi todos los presentes puesto que era la zona de baile. Allí las luces estaban apagadas salvo por los lacers de colores. La música estaba muy fuerte y los invitados; completamente fuera de sí.

El celular con el que habían filmado el video iba mostrando a las personas de la pista de baile en sus peores momentos. Algunas chicas totalmente borrachas bailando sobre los parlantes casi sin ropa. Otros que se paseaban con una corbata alrededor de la cabeza y una botella casi vacía en la mano. Y así siguieron apareciendo todos los que estaban en esa fiesta hasta que la cámara del celular se enfocó en cierto chico alto de cabello blanco.

_-¡Hace calor! ¡Hace calor! ¡Estaba esperando a que cantes la canción! ¡Y abras esa botella! ¡Y brindemos por ella! ¡Y hagamos el amor en el balcón! ¡Oe oe oh! ¡Oe oe oh!_

Decir que se había tomado unas copas de más, sería quedarse corto con ese Riku tan irreconocible. Tenía el cinturón alrededor del cuello como si se tratara de un collar de perro, los pantalones; más bajos de lo normal, le faltaba una zapatilla, y tenía un sostén de mujer puesto sobre la remera. Y para colmo, tarareaba esa canción.

-¡Riku!- se acercó a él rápidamente un chico muy parecido a él sólo que el cabello blanco lo tenía un poco más corto.

-¡Kadaj, hermano mío!- lo abrazó por el hombro.

-¿Viste a madre?

-No y ya olvídate de ella que ya no eres un niño pequeño.

-No puedo evitarlo, la quiero mucho.

-¿Y tú has visto a Zero?

-Si, creo que está en una de las mesas vomitando ¿Por qué?

-Sólo quería saberlo. Es que si me encuentra me mata.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque. . . Digamos que me confundí a Lady con Yuuki.

-¿Y?

-Y digamos que intercambiamos regalos. Ella me dio su sostén y yo le di leche.

-¡¿Te tiraste a Yuuki?

-¡Creí que era Lady!

-¡Zero te va a matar!

-No si estoy inconciente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si estoy inconciente, él no me va a poder hacer nada!

-¿Cuántas copas te tomaste?

-No sé. Después de la cuarta perdí la cuenta. ¡Mi celular!- exclamó al sentir como algo en sus pantalones vibraba. Saco del bolsillo aquel artefacto y se lo acercó al oído.- ¡Aloha!

_-¡Riku!- _se escuchó la voz de Sora del otro lado.

_-_¡Digimon!

_-¡No me digas así! ¡Escucha! ¡Tienes que estar en una hora en el estudio que vamos a filmar la última escena del videojuego!_

-¿En una hora?

_-Si._

-¡Pero estoy en la fiesta del casamiento de mi hermano!

_-¿Qué tu hermano no se había casado el año pasado?_

-Tengo muchos hermanos.

_-No importa ¡Sólo llega a tiempo! ¡Recuerda que mañana se cumple el plazo límite para terminar de filmar!_

-¡Si si!

Entonces oprimió uno de los botones del celular y lo volvió a guardar en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Malas noticias.- le decía a Kadaj.- No tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Riku! ¡Piensa un poco!

-¡Vergiiiiil!- gritaba a los cuatro vientos recorriendo la zona de baile.- ¡¿Dónde estás, primo?

Y con esa imagen terminó el video. Inmediatamente después regresaron Sora, Ventus y Edgardo.

-Lo demás no lo vamos a mostrar porque es muy violento.- hablaba Sora.- Pero digamos que el gran plan de Riku consistía en provocar a Vergil para que lo tuvieran que sacar y así Zero no le iba a meter una bala en medio de los ojos. . .

-Entonces. . . ¿No podía caminar en esa escena porque había tomado de más y porque Veril había limpiado el piso con él?

-No es buena idea llamarle "gil" a Vergil. . . Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias al invitado anónimo que mandó el video!

-¡Gracias Yuufie!

-Menos mal que era anónimo. . .

-Sigo sin entender como fue capaz de nadar hasta la orilla de la playa si no era capaz de mantenerse en pié.

-Eso es fácil de explicar.- hablaba Sora.- El agua fría y la caída épica lo despertaron un poco. ¡Ah! ¡Ya me estaba olvidando! ¡Muchas gracias al invitado anónimo que nos envió el video!

-¡Gracias Yuufie!

-Menos mal que era anónimo. . .- goterón por parte de Sora.

-¡Se nos acabó el tiempo!- exclamó de repente Edgardo consultando su reloj.

-¡Muchas gracias a los fans que nos enviaron sus mensajes!

-¡Sigan enviándonos sus preguntas que si no, nos quedamos sin programa! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Esto fue todo por ahora! ¡Nosotros somos. . .!

-¡Sora!

-¡Ventus!

-¡Edgardo!

-¡Sora!

-¡Ya lo dijiste, maldición!

-Es que es un nombre tan lindo que hay que decirlo dos veces.

-. . .

-. . .

-¡No se hagan los que no les gusta que al final de Birth by Sleep todo el mundo me estaba llamando!

-. . .

-. . .

-Me encantó ese final. . .

-¡Ya que alguien apague la cámara!

Continuará. . .

¡Un par de aclaraciones! Pasa que sin darme cuenta escribí cosas en este fic que son muy propias de donde yo vivo, Argentina y por eso algunas personas podrían haberse perdido de algún que otro detalle. . . 1) Es muy común que los egresados de secundaria de por aquí se vayan de viaje a Bariloche. Es un lugar hermoso con un paisaje de montaña increíble. . . Por la mañana haces excursiones y por la noche. . . ¡Fiestaaaaa! Vas a bailar a los boliches, tomas alochol ahí y en el hotel si te las ingenias un poco. . . y te levantas a medio Bariloche XD Es en serio, ahí es muy fácil enganchar a alguien para pasar el rato. . . Dios que hago yo contándoles esto? u_uU 2) Lo del chiste de la concha de mar pues. . . Para decirlo sutilmente. . . Es el lugar donde va la llave u_uU me entienden? Acá por lo menos es más común llamarlo por ese nombre que por otro. . . Y por eso terminé asociando lo de las conchas de mar con eso DX 3) El asado es una comida riquísima que comemos mucho aca. Se prende fuego un par de diarios (cartas en este caso) y ahí se cocina la carne *baaaaba* 4) Ya que estamos con esto. . . Capitan Planeta era un superhéroe de cuando yo era chica. Pasa que aparecía junto algunos chicos y todos ellos tenían algún elemento (viento, agua, tierra. . .) 5) Max Powers es el nombre que se pone Homero Simpsons cuando se lo cambia en un capitulo.

¡El proximo capitulo intentaré no escribir cosas tan rebuscadas que necesiten aclaración! Ustedes diganme si se ententieron los chistes de todos modos. . .

¡Paso a explicar la familia de Riku! XD Jajaja En caso de que no sepan. . . Kadaj es un personaje que aparece en Advent Children (la película de Final Fantasy) y fue creado a partir de las células de Jenoba igual que Sephiroth. Zero y Yuuki son del animé Vampire Knights. Personalmente creo que Riku se parece más a Ichiru pero ya que Ichiru está muerto. . . Quedó Zero. Vergil y Lady son del videojuego Devil May Cry. Digamos que confundirte a Lady con Yuuki es como confundirte a Kairi con Aqua. . . Nada que ver XD Y aunque considero a Riku uno de los personajes más poderosos de Kingdom Hearts. . . Hay que aceptar que Vergil le gana muy facilmente u_uU y más si Riku está taaaaan borracho XD ¡A que nadie se lo esperaba! :P

¡Eso fue todo por ahora! No se olviden de dejar sus preguntas o comentarios o lo que sea acerca del fic/programa. Ya sé que no puse tooodas las preguntas que mandaron pero es que quise guardarme algunas en caso de que ustedes se queden sin ideas. . . ¡Una vez más muchas gracias por su apoyo! ¡Nos vemos en el proximo episodio! ¡Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: ¡Volví! XD Lamento mucho mucho pero muchísimo la eterna espera _U Es que tuve exámenes parciales y finales de matemática, la entrega final de dibujo y hasta un juguete tuve que hacer para la facultad! Y no sólo eso, también anduve con problemas con Internet. . . En fin, pasaron muchas cosas en este mes. . . ¡Pero aquí les traigo capi nuevo! Espero que les guste! ^^

Una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar. . . En este cap aparece cierto pelirrojo y. . . ¡Bah es Axel! Ya dejemonos de tanto misterio. . . Y pues, como todos saben, Axel dice todo el tiempo "got it memoriced?" pero este es un fic en español y quedaría rarísimo un Axel que diga en inglés sólo eso y lo demás en españos así que. . . Lo traduje a "lo captas?" ya sé que no es lo mismo u_uU una vez vi un video en el que lo traducían de esa manera ¡Así que así se queda! ò_ó

Episodio III: ¡Los gigantes secundarios toman el control!

-¡Salgan con las manos en alto!

-¡NUNCA!

Al comienzo del programa, las cámaras mostraron una escena de lo más extraña. Sora, Edgardo y Ventus habían bajado la mesa del techo y la usaban de escudo mientras se enfrentaban a los 101 dálmatas, quienes intentaban sacar a los tres conductores del estudio.

-¡Entréguense, criminales!- ladraba Pongo a través de un altavoz.

-Etto. . . ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así, Sora?- le preguntaba Ventus a su compañero dejando bien en claro con su mirada que no quería estar allí.

-Simple. Por todas las cosas fuera de lugar que estuvimos haciendo desde que empezó el programa, ahora quieren sacarnos.

-¡Tú andabas diciendo cosas desubicadas!- saltó Edgardo.- ¡Responsabilízate de tus actos!

-¡¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo confundido.- ¡Ustedes tampoco son un par de angelitos! Edgardo, tú colgaste una mesa del techo ¡SUBNORMAL! Y Ventus. . . tú dijiste ese comentario feo acerca de los negros. . . Deberías estar avergonzado.

-¡Yo sólo hice una pequeña observación! ¡Por supuesto que no quería ofender a nadie!

-¡Oigan!- se escuchó la voz de Pongo.- Esto no es por nada de eso. Los de arriba quieren sacarlos por tu madre, Sora.

-¿Mi vieja? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-En que ella piensa que es por este programa que te volviste un criminal.

-¡Pero yo siempre fui así!

-Como sea. . . Cree que somos una mala influencia y por eso quiere que regreses a casa.

-¡P-Pero. . .! ¡¿Qué nadie me defiende?

-Claro que nadie quiere que te vayas. Te necesitamos para el Kingdom Hearts III después de todo. . . ¡Pero es que nadie en su sano juicio soportaría a tu madre!

-¡Que goma que es por dios!

-Un momento. Si todo esto es por la madre de Sora. . .-empezó a decir Ventus.- ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo nosotros también?

-¡Porque somos un equipo! ¡Y nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas! ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!- levantó el puño en alto.

-Yo me voy.- se puso de pie Ventus y se hizo a un lado.- Que los perros de ataque te devuelvan con tu pesada madre de una vez así yo me volveré el conductor principal finalmente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero Ventus. . .! ¡Hemos compartido tantos buenos momentos. . .! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarme así?- ojitos brillantes.

-¡Sin mi, tú no serías nadie y es tiempo de que me reconozcan! ¡Yo sólo aparecí en un maldito juego y para colmo, Terra y Aqua tienen tanto protagonismo como yo! ¡Así no destaco!

-¡Pero todos sabemos que siempre estuviste conmigo ayudándome. . .! ¿Eso no es suficiente?

-¡No! ¡Quiero ser famoso! ¡Quiero ser reconocido. . .!

-Si Sora se va sólo seremos dos y nos suplantarán.- habló Edgardo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta? A los de arriba les encanta el número tres. . . Fíjate. Siempre los personajes principales somos tres. . . Hay tres diferentes "yo" o sea, el original, el heartless y el nobodie. La organización tiene catorce miembros pero se llama organización trece. . . El equipo de Disney, Mickey, Donald y Goofie, son tres también. Los sobrinos de Donald son tres. . . ¡Y así podemos seguir toda la noche!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Si Sora se va, será nuestro fin!

-¿Entonces te quedas?

-¡Por supuesto!- se sentó junto a los demás de inmediato.- ¡Prefiero ser uno más de los conductores a no aparecer en el programa!

-Ya en serio, dense por vencidos. Los tenemos rodeados.- les recordó Pongo.

-Oigan ¿Y como es que entendemos lo que nos dice Pongo?

-Es por el altoparlante que tiene. Traduce todo a idioma humano.

-Eso tiene sentido. . . ¿Y cómo es que sujeta el altoparlante sino tiene pulgares?

-¡Ya me hartaron tus jodidas preguntas, Edgardo!- estalló Sora.- ¡Ahora empieza a preparar las municiones!

-¿Qué municiones?

-¡Estamos en guerra contra la raza canina! ¡Necesitamos municiones!

-No tenemos. . .

-¡De acuerdo, cualquier arma servirá!

-Sólo tenemos esta mesa que nos separa de los afilados dientes de esos perros. . . Espero que estén vacunados. . .

-¿Y las keyblades?- preguntó Ventus.

-La dejé en mi casa. . .

-Pues hazla aparecer como haces en el videojuego.

-¡Esos son sólo efectos de computadora! ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-¡Maldición! ¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Vamos a luchar!- gritaba Sora.

-Es verdad. . . ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!

-¡Resistiremos!- se unió Edgardo.

_-¡Resistiré! ¡Para seguir viviendo! ¡Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel! Y aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte. . . Soy como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pie ¡Resistiré!-_ gritaban los tres a todo pulmón.

-¡Pero que bien que cantamos!

-Quizás deberíamos grabar un disco.

-¡Olvídalo, Ventus!

-¿Por qué no? Que mala onda, Sora.

-¡Yo no voy a compartir mi fama con nadie!

-¿Dé que fama estás hablando?

-¿Qué no te enteraste? ¡Saqué un disco!

-¿Ah, si?

-¡Si! Porque me terminó gustando esa parte del videojuego en la que canto con la sirenita y a parte los de producción me dijeron que tenía muy buena entonación y modulación. . . ¡Así que saqué un disco! Se llama "At the botom of the sea" por si alguien quiere comprarlo. . .

-Sabes que la mayoría de los fans se saltean por completo ese nivel ¿No?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero yo canto muy bien! ¡Supero a todas las princesas de Disney juntas!

-¡En Atlántida no hay enemigos, no subes de nivel, sólo debes apretar un mismo botón de vez en cuando y todo para que te den una keyblade que luego nadie usa!

-Por eso mi videojuego es el favorito de todos.- habló Edgardo poniendo pose de interesante.

-¿Uh?- lo miraron atónitos los otros dos.

-Si porque en 358/2 days no tienes que cantar con la sirenita ni ayudar a Whinnie Pooh a conseguir miel, no haces equipo con inútiles como Donald y Goofie y casi no tienes contacto con los personajes de Disney de los otros mundos.

-Si pero no aparece Sephiroth.

-Oigan. . . ¿Escuchan algo?

-¿Qué?

-No oigo nada.

-Exacto. Los perros. . . ya no los escucho. . .- hablaba entre susurros Ventus.

-Es cierto. . .

-¿Se habrán rendido y se marcharon?

-No sé. Me da miedo voltearme.- desvió la mirada apenado Edgardo.

-¡Sé un hombre y date vuelta!

-¡¿Y porqué no lo haces tú, Sora?

-¡Porque no se me da la puta gana! ¡Ahora fíjate si están o no!

Con el corazón en la garganta, Edgardo se asomó por encima de la mesa con forma de la cabeza de Mickey. Lo hizo muy lento y completamente en silencio. Por unos segundos se imaginó que uno de los dálmatas saltaba sobre él y le mordía la cara clavándole todos sus enormes dientes. . . Intentaba sacárselo de encima pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban lentamente. . . Moriría pero no de inmediato sino que continuaría conciente mientras el dálmata se alimentaba con su carne. . .

-¡¿Y qué estás esperando?

De un momento a otro, Sora empujó a Edgardo hacia un costado de la mesa para que finalmente el rubio pudiera comprobar si continuaban en peligro.

-¡Sora hijo de. . .! ¡No están!- exclamó de alegría.

-¿De verdad?

Los tres salieron de su escondite rápidamente y recorrieron con los ojos el estudio. No había ni rastro de los susodichos animales.

-¡Victoria!- levantó ambos brazos hacia el cielo Sora.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es. . .!

-¿Qué pasa?

El ojiazul detuvo su pequeña celebración para recaer en lo que estaba señalando Edgardo. No muy lejos de ellos había una mesita redonda que nunca antes habían visto y sobre ella; una pequeña bandeja de plata llena de galletitas que tenían la palabra "Cómeme" escrita sobre ella.

-¡Es la droga de Alicia!- saltó Sora con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Y de inmediato todos cayeron al estilo animé.

-¡No es droga!- lo contradijo Ventus.

-¡Esa cosa te hace crecer en seguida! ¿Me vas a decir que son galletitas comunes?

-Un momento. . . ¿Te hacen más alto? ¿De verdad?

-¡Que si! Ah claro, ustedes no saben de esto. . .

-Entonces. . . Si comemos eso. . . ¿Creceremos?

-¡Ya les dije que si!

-¡A drogarnos se ha dicho!

-¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso, Ventus!- decía emocionado Sora.- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

Sin perder un segundo, los tres corrieron hacia las galletitas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros. ¡Finalmente dejarían de ser tan enanos!

-¡Voy a comer mucho para pasar a Riku!- hablaba para sí, el moreno.

De repente el mundo parecía ser de color rosa para los tres mientras se atragantaban con deliciosas galletitas de vainilla y chocolate.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- gritaron todos cuando de la nada cayó sobre ellos una jaula enorme con barrotes de hierro y obviamente sin ninguna salida.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?- saltó Sora.

-Esto no les va a gustar pero. . .- empezó a hablar Edgardo.- Creo que esta es la jaula que yo mismo colgué del techo esta mañana.

-¡¿Qué?- saltaron los otros dos.

-¡Sólo estaba siguiendo los pasos del Feng Shui!

-¡¿Qué no te habíamos dicho ya que no tienes que colgar cosas del techo? ¡Es peligroso, Edgardo!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Las galletitas. . .!- los interrumpió Sora.- ¡Estas no son las de Alicia! ¡Son galletitas comunes!- lloriqueaba con la boca llena de comida y aún con el mismo tamaño.

-¡Nos engañaron!- se quejaba el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa, Ven? ¿Dándote por vencido tan pronto? Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso.

-¡¿T-Terra?- exclamó al ver a su amigo entrando en escena con aire superior.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso!- corría detrás de él Riku.- ¡Es mi frase, maldición!

-Técnicamente yo dije esa línea mucho antes que tú. Supéralo.

-¡Riku!

-Hola, Sora.

-¡¿Tú pusiste la droga que no era droga, verdad?

-¿Qué droga?

-¡Las galletitas de Alicia!

-¿Las galletitas de. . .?

-¡Mis galletitas!- entró de repente Axel con un delantal de cocina.

-¡Así que tú nos pusiste la trampa!

-¡¿Qué trampa? ¡Yo sólo las dejé ahí! ¿Lo captas? Ah y ya que estamos. . . Más le vale que nadie nunca jamás me copie mi frase característica.- miró de reojo a Terra.

-¡Yo no copio frases!

-Si si. . . Ya vamos a hablar nosotros dos. . .

-¡No me amenaces!

-¡Oigan! ¡Seguimos en la jaula!- decía Edgardo poniendo carita triste.

-Ah, es verdad. ¡Pongo! ¡Aquí los tienes!

Y a la orden del pelirrojo, el perro dálmata se acercó a ellos con varios de sus hijos.

-Nos llevamos a los pequeños.- habló Pongo comenzando a empujar de la jaula para arrastrarla hacia la salida.

-¡¿Eh?

-¡No!

-¡No nos lleven a nosotros también! ¡¿No que sólo querían a Sora?

-Por eso mismo, nos llevamos a Sora.

-¡Pero Edgardo y yo también estamos dentro!

-Pero si abrimos la puerta de la jaula, Sora escaparía.

-¡No, él no lo haría!- lloriqueaba Edgardo.- ¡Axel, ayúdame amigooo!

-Tú te comiste mis preciadas galletitas.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Axel!

Y así, gritando y pateado, se perdieron de vista los tres conductores. Por otro lado, los otros tres se dieron vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado, colocaron correctamente la mesa de Mickey y se sentaron alrededor de ella.

-Voy a matarlos a esos tres por haberse comido mis galletitas. Aunque tal vez no debí haber escrito "cómeme" en ellas. . .

-Hablando de eso. . . Todavía traes puesto el delantal, Axel.- lo señaló Terra.

-¡Es verdad!- y rápidamente se lo quitó y lo arrojó fuera de la vista de todos.- Sólo para que la gente entienda lo del delantal. . . Hace poco puse un servicio de catering.

-¿En serio?- levantó una ceja Riku.

-Si, porque tengo mucho tiempo libre ¿Lo captas? Desde que morí en el Kingdom Hearts II no tengo nada que hacer así que me puse a practicar en la cocina ¡Así cuando me revivan ya voy a tener salida laboral! Porque la Organización ya no está. . .

-¿Tan seguro estas de que te revivirán?

-¿Por qué no lo harían? ¡Soy el personaje más querido de toda la saga! ¿Lo captas?

-No es cierto.

-¡Claro que si!

-Soy de los malos pero en realidad soy bueno, hago lo que sea por mis amigos, tengo una frase característica muy pegajosa, soy de los personajes más fuertes que hay, soy divertido, sexy y también rico porque los helados no los robaba, señores.- mira a la cámara muy seriamente.- Tuve que hacer trabajos muy sucios para la organización ¡Pero los pagué!

-¿Q-Qué trabajos sucios?

-En realidad, los mismos que hacías tú, Riku.

-¡Yo no hacía ESOS trabajos!- respondió completamente rojo.

-Los trabajos manuales no, mal pensado. . . ¡Hablo de la limpieza! Yo era el encargado de limpiar todo el condenado castillo para ganar dinero extra y así poder pagar mi deuda con el heladero ¿Lo captas?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-No te hagas el que no sabe. En el manga se te ve clarito con un trapeador de piso en lo de Diz.

-No es que quiera interrumpir pero. . .

-Ya lo hiciste, Terra.- lo miró mal Axel.

-Pues decía que ya sería hora de empezar el programa ¿No?

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Porque hoy nos toca a nosotros! ¿Lo captan?

-Pero la próxima yo no vengo porque tengo el cumpleaños de mi hermano.- habló Riku.

-¡¿Otra fiesta más? ¡El otro día te fuiste al casamiento de un hermano tuyo, el mes pasado tuviste como tres cumpleaños y hace poco; un bautismo!

-Somos una familia muy numerosa.

-¡¿Pero que tu padre no conocía los condones?

-¡¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

-Si, ¿Qué pasó con lo de Yuuki y eso?

-No tengo porque contarte nada, Axel.

-No lo pregunto yo ¡Los fans quieren saber! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- le acercó una de las múltiples cartas que había en una bolsa a un lado de la mesa.

-Pues si es por ellos. . . Bien. En realidad todo salió perfecto. Zero jamás se enteró y Yuuki tampoco porque me había confundido con Zero.

-Ah, estaban todos enfiestados mal. . .

-¿Cómo enfiestados?- preguntó confundido Terra.

-¿No sabes lo que es?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡No he estado conciente en más de 10 años!

-Cierto. . . Bueno, "enfiestado" es lo mismo que "totalmente borracho".

-Ah. . . Me tengo que poner en onda. . .

-Ya nadie dice eso.

-Bueno ¿Les cuento o no les cuento?- habló Riku.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Decía que aunque yo había tomado más alcohol que Whinie Pooh; miel en un día y que además Yuuki veía doble. . .Ella estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para ayudarme con el condón así que no corrimos ningún riesgo y. . . ¿Realmente tenemos que seguir hablando de esto?

-Ya hablaremos de cosas peores. . .

-Pero si Riku no viene la próxima, nos sacan a los dos, Axel.- observó Terra.

-¡Entonces metámosle pata!

-¿Que metamos que cosa?

-Lo tuyo si que es grave, Terra.

-Sólo lee una de las cartas, Axel.

-¡Bien! A ver. . . Me voy a saltear todas las que son acerca de los tres pitufos porque estoy enojado con ellos ahora ¡Uno se encierra en la cocina todo el día para que después unos insensibles se devoren su trabajo y. . .! Bueno, empiezo a leer. . . ¿Volverá Axel para Kingdom Hearts III? ¡Si! ¡Voy a volver! Aunque sea en un flash back. . . ¡Pero voy a volver seguro! No sé como. . . ¡Pero volveré!- pone pose de héroe.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Si el nobodie murió. . . Pues. . . Quizás el original ya esté bien y aparezca en el III. Habló Terra con aire pensativo.

-Si, quizás vuelva la princesa Lea.- se burló el peliblanco.

-¡Se pronuncia "Lí"! ¿Lo captas?

-De cualquier forma. . . Si vamos a hablar de Star Wars, el que se lleva el premio es Terra.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado el moreno.

-¿Me estás cargando?- saltó el pelirrojo.- Con todo eso de "Terra, únete a mi. . . Únete al lado oscuro"- imitaba la voz de Xehanort.- "El lado oscuro es más fuerte." Y lo de que Eraqus te mantenía lejos de la oscuridad porque le temía. . . ¡Te juro que si no se sabía que Eraqus era tu padre, me pegaba un tiro!

-¡No es para tanto!

-¡Es una forma de decir, Terra!

-Voy a meter un paréntesis. . .- empezó a decir Riku.- Dicen que los maestros de keyblades son sólo aquellos que pueden controlar tanto la luz como la oscuridad. . . Sin embargo Xehanort temía a la luz, Eraqus; a la oscuridad, Yen Sid no se metía con la oscuridad tampoco. .. Aqua nunca manipuló la oscuridad que yo sepa. . . Así que en realidad el único maestro de keyblade de verdad soy yo.

-. . .

-. . .

-Tienes un punto en eso.- decía Axel rascándose la nuca.

-Y ya que entramos en tema. . . El examen estaba arreglado.- dijo cortante el moreno.- Mi padre no quería que dejara el nido y por eso aprobó sólo a Aqua. . .

-Mmm. . . ¿Problemas familiares, eh? Lo que falta es comunicación ¿Lo captas?

-Siguiente pregunta.- los interrumpió Riku.

-¡Eh, sin-corazón! El pobre pibe acá tiene problemas con su viejo ¡Es el único de todos nosotros que realmente vio a su padre cara a cara en el juego! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ¿Lo captas?

-Pero luego de terminar el programa.

-Ok. . . ¡Leo otra carta! ¡Ah! ¡Acá te quiero ver, maestro de las keyblades!- lo observó a Riku de reojo.- ¿Por qué Riku se llama igual que Rikku?

-La razón pues. . . ¿No podemos pasar a otra?

-¡No! ¡La gente exige respuestas! ¿Lo captas?

-Bien. . . Lo que pasa es que. . . Es un poco yaoista lo que voy a decir. . .

-Las yaoistas del mundo te están escuchando, oh gran maestro.

-Etto. . . Resulta que "Riku" significa "terra" mientras que "Sora" significa "cielo". . . No creo que sea casualidad que tengamos estos nombres porque precisamente son opuestos. Y no sólo lo son nuestros nombres. . . También nuestras personalidades ya que Sora es extrovertido, confía en sus amigos, es un holgazán. . . Yo soy más tranquilo, prefiero andar por mi cuenta y les recuerdo que en la isla yo cargaba troncos mientras Sora dormía. . . Y si además de esto le sumamos el hecho de que Sora es luz y yo; oscuridad. . . Y ni hablemos de nuestros colores. . .

-Dios mío. . . ¡Es la teoría del ying y el yang!- saltó Axel con el rostro pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba Terra confundido.

-La teoría dice básicamente que los opuestos se atraen. ¿Lo captas?

-Entonces. . .- continuó hablando Riku.- Creo que lo de mi nombre es para seguir con esa misma idea. . .

-Cof cof yaoi cof cof.- simulaba una tos el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Axel que tú también estás en esto.- le recordó Riku.

-¿Yo? Dime qué es exactamente lo que tenemos de opuestos Roxas y yo.

-Edgardo.- lo corrigió Terra.

-Bueno, Edgardo. . .

-Tu pareja no se basa en eso. . . ¡Porque no lo necesitas! ¡Por dios, lo tuyo con Roxas es muy obvio!

-¡¿Cómo que obvio?

-¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta hay un fic Akuroku en el Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+!

-¡¿Por qué los de arriba no me avisan de estas cosas?

-¿Qué es un fic Akuroku?- inquirió el moreno.

-Akuroku es el nombre por el que se conoce la pareja de Axel y Roxas.- explicaba Riku.- Y un fic es lo mismo que un cuento o una novela sólo que los personajes no son originales del autor sino que son prestados. . .

-Son historias raras que escriben los fans sin nuestro consentimiento ¿Lo captas?

-Y pues. . . Si es yaoi. . . Significa que es una historia de amor entre dos hombres. . .

-¡¿Realmente tenemos que seguir hablando de esto?- lloriqueaba Axel.

-Es lo que yo decía. Pasemos a otra pregunta y listo. De todos modos ningún fan quiere que hablemos de yaoi.

-Etto. . . Riku. . .- Axel dejó caer unas cuantas cartas frente al peliblanco. En un instante se formó una montaña de cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Todas estas son acerca del yaoi?

-Si. . .

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Dejémosle estas cartas a nuestros supuestos ukes y listo!- tiró al piso todas las cartas de las fans yaoistas.

-¿Qué es uke?

-Esta vez si que no te pienso responder, Terra ¿Lo captas?

-¿Podemos pasar a una carta decente?

-¡Si podemos! A ver. . .- tomó una de las cartas de la bolsa y la leyó en voz alta.- ¿El pelo de Riku es natural?

-¿Puedes elegir una carta con una pregunta seria?

-¡Vamos, Riku! ¡No tienes idea de los problemas que les está causando a los fans el no saber si tienes el pelo blanco o plateado o azul. . .!

-¿Exactamente en que les afecta a ellos?

-Pues para empezar, los cosplayers no tienen la menor idea de que color de peluca usar ¿Lo captas? Y los escritores de fan fics están perdidos sin saber si eres "peliblanco" o "peliazul" o "peliplateado". . .

-Ser o no ser. . .- comenzó a decir Terra.- Esa es la cuestión.

-Abuelo, deje a la nueva generación hacer su trabajo ¿Si?- le daba unas palmaditas el pelirrojo.- ¿Y bien, Riku?

-Pasa que en realidad. . . Yo. . . soy. . . ¡Ah, no lo puedo decir!

-¡Valor, Riku! ¡Valor!

-Es que. . . Es que. . . ¡Es muy vergonzoso!

-¡Ya dilo, compañero!

-Heredé el mismo cabello que Cloud ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo dije!

-O sea que. . . ¿Tienes el síndrome de chocobo?

-Si. . . ¡Quiero morir!- ocultó su rostro tras sus brazos.

-No es para tanto, Riku.

-Pero es que. . . Tener el mismo cabello que Cloud es horrible. Entiende que vengo de una familia de albinos. . . Es muy vergonzoso tener el cabello de otro color. . . ¡Cuando supieron de Cloud, mis hermanos no dejaron de atormentarlo por años! ¡¿Qué digo por años? ¡Aún lo molestan! ¡Ni siquiera lo invitan a las reuniones!

-Y por decir "reuniones" quieres decir una fiesta descontrolada ¿Verdad?

-Si. Entonces soy. . . soy. . .

-Rubio.- terminó Terra.

-Eso, rubio. Pero pasa que me hago la tintura de vez en cuando y voy cambiando de color. Por eso a veces lo tengo azul y otras blanco. . .

-Eres un arco iris con patas, Riku.

-¡No lo digas así, Axel! Pero ya en serio ¿Qué mis fans no tienen dos neuronas? ¿Cómo voy a ser alvino y andar siempre bajo el sol en una isla?

-Es verdad. Es muy feo lo que enseña este juego. Tal vez haya albinos fans de Kingdom Hearts que fueron a jugar bajo el sol para imitarnos y eso es peligroso para ellos ¿Lo captan?

-¿Y si pasamos a un tema más alegre?- habló Terra.

-No, por una vez tenemos que pegarnos al tema del día. Porque en realidad siempre huevo un tema del día. Lo que sucede es que Edgardo y compañía son unos despistados y jamás se dieron cuenta ¡Pero el tema de hoy son los fans! Porque alguien. . . tiene que protegerlos. . .- dijo en tono serio.- ¿Lo captan?

-¿Cómo es eso de protegerlos, Axel?

-¡Es lo que vimos recién, Terra! ¡Los fans son entes muy confundidos y tenemos que ayudarlos! Porque si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Su psiquiatra? ¿Sus padres? ¡Claro que no!

-Bien. . . ¿De qué hablamos?

-¡Punto 1: el cabello!

-¿Uh?- replicaron los otros dos.

-Si porque los cosplayers no tienen la más puta idea de cómo peinarse como nosotros ¡Y nos están haciendo pasar mucha vergüenza! ¿Lo captan?

-Bueno, mi caso es simple.- empezó a decir Riku.- Mucha planchita y listo.

-Pero si usan la plancha, se les va a quemar el pelo.- habló Terra.

-No es la plancha de la ropa, abuelo ¿Lo captas?

-Lo mío es simple. Sólo tienen que echarse todo el gel que consigan y listo. Lo mismo va para Sora, Edgardo, Ventus y todos los demás que tengan un cabello que desafía la gravedad.

-¡No!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no es cierto! Yo no uso gel.- negaba Axel moviendo su dedo índice de un lado al otro.

-No engañas a nadie, Axel. Tienes el cabello más en punta de todos.

-Si pero peinarme es muy fácil ¡Lo hago en dos segundos y sin gel!

-Eso es imposible.- lo miró con desconfianza Riku.

-¡Escuchen mis fans! Lo que tienen que hacer para quedar como yo es muy sencillo. Solamente tienen que meter los dedos en el enchufe y listo.

-¡Eso es muy peligroso!- saltó Terra.

-¡Para nada! Yo lo he hecho por años y nunca me pasó nada malo. Las primeras tres veces te pega un poco mal y te deja medio idiota pero después uno se acostumbra ¡Así que ya saben! ¡Los dedos en el enchufe y listo!

-¿No que el tema era proteger a los fans?

-Si, mi amigo rubio.

-. . .

-¡Pasemos al punto 2: la ropa!

-Y eso depende de quien estamos hablando.- decía pensativo el moreno.- Pero independientemente del personaje que elijan los cosplayers, les recomiendo usar tela.

-No me digas, Terra. Yo creía que era mejor hacer todo con cartón.- se burló Riku.

-Muy lindo el consejo, abuelo pero los chicos hoy en día son muy pajeros y no tienen un mango para garpar un cosplay decente.

Terra se quedó estático con los ojos como platos.

-Traduzco. Axel dice que está muy bien el consejo pero que ahora los chicos no tienen ganas de trabajar así que no tienen dinero suficiente para pagarle a una modista para que les cosa el traje.

-Ah. . . ¡¿Y por qué no lo dices así para que entienda, Axel?

-Actualízate, abuelo. . . Lo que decía es que hay una forma muy económica de conseguir un cosplay bueno. Tengo tres consejitos ¡Atención los que hacen de heartless! Lo que tienen que hacer es ir a un depósito de petróleo. . . Y ahí no más se tiran al piso hasta quedar negros negros.

-¡Axel!

-Después toman dos ramitas del piso y se las enganchan en el pelo enmarañado ¿Lo captan?

-¡Pero Axel, eso es muy peligroso para cualquiera! ¡¿Cómo se van a ensuciar con petróleo?- se quejaba Terra.

-La otra opción es no bañarse por muchísimo tiempo y así quedan negros al natural pero esto no les va a servir como cosplay de último minuto. Esto mismo se presta para los fans del Sora Antiform. ¿Lo captan? Bueno, los fans de la Organization XIII tienen que trabajar de color negro. . .

-¡Axel, eso es una mugre!

-En serio que te pasas, Axel.

-¡Mi último consejo es sólo para gente que vive al límite y le chupa un huevo todo! Van a un evento de animé y ahí se fijan si hay algún cosplay que les guste. Pero también presenten atención que el cosplayer sea más o menos como ustedes físicamente. No vayan a elegir a alguien muy alto o muy bajo o alguien más gordo o delgado que ustedes. . . Una vez elegida a la víctima solamente tienen que agarrarlo desprevenido y afanarle el cosplay.

-¡Axel!

-¡Esto es demasiado, Axel!

-¡Pero estos son consejos para gente sin recursos! A los que prefieren la última opción les tengo dos consejos.

-¡No más consejos!

-Uno es pedirle al cosplayer una foto pero díganle que quieren algo más oscuro. Le dicen que quieren una foto con ambiente dark o cualquier huevada que se les ocurra para alejarlo del grupo y así atacarlo en un callejón oscuro.

-Que los que hagan eso no vayan contra alguien armado ¿No?

-Muy bien dicho, Terra. Pasa que si van por ejemplo contra un Sora con una llave de metal. . . les va a ir mal, chicos. Vayan contra un Zexion enano o algo así. . . En fin, la otra opción es mi favorita. Lo que hacen es tirarle onda al cosplayer y se lo llevan a un lugar apartado. . . Entonces engoman un poco y además se ganan un cosplay nuevo ¿Lo captan?

-Sería buena idea dejarle algo de ropa a la víctima ¿No?

-Cierto o pagarle el taxi de regreso también. . .

-Tengo miedo de preguntar pero. . . ¿Hay punto 3?- inquirió Riku.

-Si pero no es muy agradable hablar de esto. . .

-Para que tú digas eso. . .

-Vamos a hablar de los peligros de los fan arts.

-¿Y cómo es que un dibujo puede ser peligroso?

-Es que no hablo de los dibujos en lo que aparecemos peleando o todos haciendo poses. . . Me refiero a los fan arts en lo que estamos teniendo sexo o masturbándonos. . .

-Axel, no podemos hablar de estas cosas al aire.

-Abuelo, los chicos hoy en día están perdidos. Ya a los once años están buscando porno en Internet. . . En realidad creo que eso sería mejor a ver fan art.

-¿Qué no sería mejor ver un dibujo inocente a personas reales?

-Nunca viste un fan art hard ¿Verdad, Terra? Ok, paso a explicar. . .- decía Axel poniéndose cómodo en su silla como quien está a punto de relatar una larga historia.- Pasa que las fans nos hacen con unas morcillas. . .- levantó ambos brazos en el aire separándolos bastante entre sí.-¿Lo captan?

-Aprovecho este momento para agradecer a todas mis fans. . .- hablaba Riku a la cámara.- Estoy muy contento con mis dibujos y sobre todo los doujins. . . Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. . .

-Está bien, rubito ¿Puedo seguir?

-Procede, Axel.

-De acuerdo. . . Etto. . . Yo también estoy más que conforme con los dibujos y eso pero. . . No es bueno para ustedes.

-Claro que no.- se sumó Terra.- Es un error que fans tan jóvenes se perviertan con personajes animados tan inocentes como somos nosotros. Son menores así que por favor, vayan a ver Pokémon y esas cosas para niños. . .

-¿Abuelo, me deja seguir?

-Está bien. . .

-Decía que no es bueno para ustedes porque se acostumbran a las pijas grandes y cuando por fin vean una. . . Porque la gran mayoría de los fans que ven estas cosas son vírgenes, acéptenlo. . . Y bueno, cuando vean la pija de su novio van a pensar que la tiene chiquita y que no vale la pena y. . .

-Y van a pasar la vida solos o solas, según el caso. . .

-Sin mencionar que eso deprime mucho a los hombres. ¿Lo captan? Así que si quieren seguir con los fan arts, háganlo pero no fantaseen demasiado que no van a encontrar a un hombre con una maquinaria tan grande como la nuestra ¿Lo captan?

-Ahora bien. . Lo bueno de todo esto. . .- retomó Riku.- Es que quienes se disfrazan de nosotros, las tienen fácil. Porque las chicas sueñan con nosotros entonces cuando ven a alguien en carne y hueso que se parece muchísimo a nosotros. . . Creo que alguien disfrazado de mi le puede decir cualquier barbaridad a cualquier chica que igual se la lleva a la cama y sino, un chape seguro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya extrañaba tus preguntas, Terra. "Chapar" es la forma en que se dice "besar" ahora. Pero beso beso o sea, con lengua, metiendo mano y todo.

-Que desenfrenada está la juventud hoy en día. . .

-¡Pero eso es muy bueno!- saltó Axel.- Años atrás, si le tocabas la cintura a una chica eras un campeón total pero ahora las chicas son otras. . . Les podes entrar más fácil. Lo único que necesitas es tener huevos ¡¿Lo captan? ¡Porque no hay más triste que un pendejo sin huevos!

-Cierto. Puedes ser gordo o tener un dedo menos pero si sabes como encarar a una mujer, entonces ganas, papá.

-Volviendo al tema anterior con los cosplays. . . Quiero decirle a quienes hacen de mi en el 358/2 days. . . que simplemente no lo hagan.

-¿Por qué, Riku? Que mala onda. . .

-Créeme estoy haciéndole un bien a muchos. . . Es que se tapan los ojos como yo y no ven un carajo y se llevan puesto a todo el mundo. . . Son un peligro.

-Lo mismo lo que hacen del Sora Antiform que se pintan los párpados para simular los ojos amarillos. . . Andan siempre con los ojos cerrados y se chocan contra todos. . . ¡Usen lentes de contacto!

-Y si no, al menos abran los ojos cuando están en la calle que se los va a llevar puesto un auto. . .

-Si, muy bueno el consejo, rubio pero me interrumpiste. Quería darles consejos de levante a los chicos. ¿Lo captas?

-Bueno pero lo mío seguramente va a salvar muchas vidas. . .

-Si si. . . Bueno, decía que a las chicas fans de Kingdom Hearts es muy fácil ganarlas. ¡Ejemplo 1! Les dan un helado medio celeste al atardecer. Hacen eso y quedan como reyes sin tener que comprarles diamantes ni nada de eso. ¿Lo captan?

-También está la Paopu ¿No?

-¡A eso iba, Riku! Le dan una de esas y quedan re románticos. Y son muy fáciles de hacer. O las hacen con tela y las rellenan con algodón o se compran una de las estrellas del Mario Bros y le pegan con cinta adhesiva una hoja del árbol de la esquina. . .

-Pero eso queda re sucio. . .

-¡Para nada! Solamente asegúrense de que ella no le vea la carita a la estrellita ¿Ok? Otra es comprar un pomelo y darle forma de estrella, así la pueden comer de verdad. Pero tienen que tener almas de escultores para hacer algo así.

-También pueden darle una keyblade ¿No? Como hice yo con Ven.- decía Terra sonriente.

-Etto. . . No. Yo creo que por mucho que ames a alguien nunca le vas a hacer una espada grande de madera para dársela a alguien gratis. . . ¡Recuerda que es la era de la vagancia, Terra!

-De acuerdo. . . ¿Y las chicas como encaran?

-A las chicas les digo que ni se molesten en hacer los amuletos esos que hacían Aqua, Kairi y Naminé porque cualquiera que no sea mujer o afeminado las va a tirar a la basura o las va a dejar en el fondo del armario o debajo de la cama y no les va a dar bola. ¿Lo captan? Si quieren conquistar, háganlo por otro lado. . .

-¿Y también tienes consejitos para los chicos que no son chicos y las chicas que no son chicas?

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Terra con los ojos como espirales.

-Ah, es verdad. . . Hace como diez años atrás no era tan común. . . Pero si, Terra. Hoy en día nunca se sabe realmente qué es lo que tienes delante. . .

-Como Sora.- simplificó Riku.- Más de uno pensó en el Kingdom Hearts I que Sora era chica por esas enormes pestañas que tenía.

-Jajaja Si, suerte que algo de hormonas tiene ¿Lo captas?

-Si que sino le agarraba la pubertad. . .

-Bueno bueno ¿Me dejan seguir?- los cayó Axel.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que aún tienes consejos?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Estos son para los cosplayers violentos!

-¿V-Violentos?- repitió Terra.

-¡Así es! ¡Hablo de los cosplayers que suben al escenario para matarse a espadazos! ¿Lo captan?

-¿Realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto ayudando a esa gente?

-¡Que si, Terra! ¡Es que es de lo más aburrido tener que ver a alguien subir al escenario para que luego sólo haga poses!

-Si pero. . . Al menos de esa manera están seguros.- desvió la mirada.

-¡Mis consejos son seguros!- saltó el pelirrojo.- ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Bien! Para aquellos que quieren subir y darlo todo de si en un combate épico. . . ¡Para ustedes son estos consejos! ¡Primero! Vamos a lo más fácil. . . Para usar pociones arriba del escenario, sólo deben tirar al aire mucha brillantina ¡Y eso es todo!

-Bien, Axel. Hasta que al fin das un consejo normal.

-¡Te lo dije, rubio! Ok, pasemos a los que quieren técnicas evasivas. . . Si quieren usar la voltereta de Sora solamente deben hacer una vuelta carnero. . . Pero no les recomiendo hacer eso porque van a quedar muy idiotas ¿Lo captan? En cambio, si quieren algo que llama la atención. . . ¡Usan burbujas!

-¿Burbujas?

-Si. Es una de las técnicas de Aqua. Les parecerá estúpido pero lo cierto es que la gente se emociona cuando ve muchas burbujas juntas. . . Entonces atan una pistola de burbujas a su keyblade. . . ¡Y listo!

-Pero eso es sólo para chicas. . .

-¡Pero los chicos también podemos llamar la atención usando "fire" y "thunder"!

-¡Axel!

-Lo sé. Genial ¿No?

-¡¿Cómo van a lanzar fuego y rayos de verdad? ¡Eso es demasiado hasta para ti!

-Baja un cambio, rubito. . . Escucha. Los que quieren usar "fire" necesitan la ayuda de un amigo. Verán. . . Él va a sostener un encendedor y ustedes dejan salir lo que comieron en el almuerzo.

-¡Que asqueroso, Axel!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Terra desconcertado.- No entiendo ¿Qué dijo?

-Por otro lado. . . Quienes prefieren los rayos tienen dos opciones. . . La primera es comprar "estrellitas". Son unos fuegos artificiales muy bonitos que usan los niños pequeños en Navidad y año nuevo. Básicamente la varilla se enciende y empiezan a saltar chispas para todos lados. Lo que pasa es que los hombres van a quedar medio afeminados haciendo algo así. . . ¡Si lo que quieren es acción entonces lo de ustedes es la opción dos! ¡Estoy on fire!

-Pero si estás bien.- comentaba Terra, perdido totalmente.

-Es una forma de decir.- goterón por parte de los otros dos.

-Como decía. . . – retomó el pelirrojo.- La gente especial como yo. . . sólo se las tienen que ingeniar para causar un corto circuito en el momento justo en que lanzan su ataque. Es medio difícil pero el resultado es excelente ¿Lo captan?

-Ahora no les vas a decir a los fans de Sora que para usar glide tienen que colgarse del techo ¿Verdad?

-¡Muy buena idea, Riku! ¡Eso no lo había pensado!

-¡¿Es que estás loco, Axel?

-¿Por qué?

-Oe a mi también me gusta vivir la vida al máximo y eso ¡Pero nuestros fans podrían morir si ponen en práctica alguno de tus consejos!

-¡Hay que poner corazón al momento de hacer un cosplay como la gente! ¡Mucho corazón y sudor!

-Y tu último aliento también, ¡¿No?

-El Riku cuidadoso no va.- se cruzó de brazos el ojiverde.

- Es que estoy sobrio.

-Oigan- habló Terra.- Ya se nos acabó el tiempo y no mencionamos a Final no tan fantástico.

-Es que no hay nada que decir. Lo cancelaron.- decía Riku.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es que estaban filmando la escena en la que Zafiro asesinaba a Aerithia y pues. . . Sephiroth quería que fuera lo más realista posible entonces. . .

-¡¿Mató a Aerith?

-No. Pasa que había mucho viento y el cabello largo de Sephiroth no lo dejaba ver bien y acabó por clavarle la espada en una pierna. . . Es toda una ciencia poder ver con esto.- se revolvió el cabello desinteresadamente.

-Tú lo dijiste, Tío Cosa.

-¡¿Quién?- saltaron ambos de inmediato.

-Tío Cosa.- repitió Terra como si nada.

Silencio unánime.

-¿No lo conocen?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Quién es?

-Era un personaje de Los locos Adams, una serie de televisión de hace unos años ¿No les suena familiar?

Sonido de grillos en el estudio.

-Y pues, Tío Cosa era todo pelo pero con un par de anteojos. Pero todo todo todo pelo ¿Entienden?

-Ah, si. Que gracioso, abuelo.- Axel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Entonces. . . ¿Damos por terminado el programa especial sobre los fans?

-Aún no hablamos acerca de la adicción a los pins.

-¡Esa no es una adicción, Terra!- saltaron los otros dos a coro.

-¡Decir que tener más de 20 pins es una adicción es como decir que tener más de 100 imágenes de animé guardadas en la pc lo es!

-Pues yo sí creo que lo sea.

-. . .

-Terra, ya mismo te vas.- lo miró seriamente Axel.

-¿Eh?  
-Lo que escuchaste. Ya no te aguanto más.

-Pero. . .

-¡Te vas, carajo!- le señaló la salida.

-A-Axel. . . Yo. . .

-¡Cucha perro!

Y sin decir una palabra Terra se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Pero en cuanto posó su mano sobre el picaporte, se volteó para decir. . .

-Lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia porque yo tengo una moto-espacial y ustedes no ¡Papafritas!

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza causando un gran estruendo.

-Supongo que "papafritas" era un gran insulto hace unos años ¿No?

-Riku. . . Aceptémoslo, tiene razón.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé. . .

-Podemos usar esos portales negros y eso pero. . .

-Pero la moto-espacial es. . . es. . .

Riku dejó la frase en el aire y ambos se quedaron estáticos viendo el cielo raso, totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos. No fue hasta después de varios minutos que uno de ellos habló.

-¿Y si hacemos una huelga para exigir que nos den motos-espaciales como la de Terra?

-¡Si, como hizo la madre de Sora!

-Vamos que si le hicieron caso a ella, a nosotros también.

-¡Eso que nosotros dos somos más importantes que los enanos!

-¡A por ellos, rubito!

-. . .

Continuará. . .

Creo que este es el capitulo en el que más divagué hasta ahora XD ¡A nuestros queridos enanos a base de gel los suplantaron un Terra retro, un Riku "normal" sólo cuando está sobrio y un Axel que hace galletitas y ayuda a los fans! XD Luego me cuentan si alguno puso en prácitca sus consejitos ;)

¿Y el próximo capitulo? Pues ya estoy en vacaciones así que no creo demorarme mucho. . . Aparecerán nuevos conductores porque los primeros tres están con los perros de ataque de Disney y ya que Riku no pude asistir (ya veremos si después hay video de lo que vaya a hacer en esa fiesta. . .) entonces Terra y Axel tampoco van a estar en el programa. . . ¡¿Entonces quiénes? ¡¿Quienes serán los conductores del siguiente capiulo? Vamos que no hay que ser genios para deducirlo. . . Lo que si les digo es que la madre de Sora aparecerá! ^^ No será conductora pero sí que va a aparecer ¡Pero cuanto protagonismo que le estoy dando a esa mujer! :P

Bueno, los dejo por ahora. Ya saben que cualquier consulta/comentario/pregunta para el programa etc etc, la pueden mandar a través de sus reviews. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me divierte leer sus incoherehcias. Y hablando de eso, tengo un montón de preguntas que no he respondido aún ¡Así que este fic tiene para rato! XD Nos vemos pronto! Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola a todo el mundo! XD Si, lo sé, me demoré mucho en actualizar u_u La verdad que me puse a hacer otras cosas y cuando por fin me dignaba a sentarme frente al monitor a escribir este capitulo. . . se me iba la insipiración y no sabía ni como empezar :S Pero en fin, ya lo terminé y aquí lo subo n_n

Una cosita antes de empezar. . . Me llegó un review (en este momento no recuerdo quién lo envió) de alguien que había deducido que en este capitulo aparecerían las chicas (la mayoría lo adivinó en realidad) y me pidió que por favor no las ridiculizara. Bueno gente, quiero aclarar esto ahora para que nadie me venga a reclamar luego. . . En este fic escraché a todos XD No hay nadie que se salve ¡Ni la madre de Sora! Jajaja Así que si ahora ven a Aqua un tanto OC. . . Recuerden que soy así con todos los personajes, no es que odie a X personaje y por eso lo hago ver más idiota de lo que ya es o algo así. ¿Se entendió? Bien :) Ahora empecemos!

Episodio IV: ¡Poder femenino!

-A ver a ver. . . ¿Cómo hago?- se preguntaba Kairi mirando hacia el techo del estudio, donde algún gracioso había vuelto a colgar la mesa.- ¿A-Alguien me ayuda?

Pero nadie respondió, no había nadie alrededor más que las cámaras de filmación y estas no eran operadas por nadie puesto que eran auto concientes, como todo objeto de Disney. Ninguno de los chicos había ido al programa ya que ese episodio les correspondía a las chicas dirigirlo. Entonces. . . ¿Quién bajaría la mesa del techo?

-Las demás aún no vienen. . . Bueno, no me queda otra. Tendré que hacerlo yo. . .

Y dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Kairi extendió su mano e hizo aparecer su keyblade multicolor de la nada.

-Mmm. . . ¿Cómo era ese hechizo? Mmm. . . ¿Grayer? No no. . . ¿ Grever? No no, así no era. . .- negaba con la cabeza varias veces.- ¡Ya recuerdo!- extendió su keyblade hacia delante y decidida dijo. . .- ¡Graver!

Pero nada pasó.

-¿Qué hice mal esta vez? A ver si lo digo más fuerte. . ¡GRAVER!

*Cri Cri*

-¡GRAVER! ¡GRAVER! ¡GRAVER!- saltaba en el lugar pisando el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Kairi!- la llamó Naminé entrando en escena.

-¡Menos mal que viniste, Naminé!

-¿Sucede algo? Te escuché gritando hace un momento. . .

-Si, es sólo que no puedo bajar esa mesa del techo.- ambas levantaron la mirada para ver la famosa mesa de Mickey.- Pero está muy alta para poder alcanzarla con las manos, así que intenté usar "graver" pero no sirvió de nada. . .

-¡¿Intentaste qué?- saltó Naminé de repente.

-G-Graver. Es el hechizo para hacer que las cosas vayan hacia ti ¿No?

-¡¿Pero que estás loca, Kairi? ¡¿Y si la mesa te caía en sima?

-. . .

-¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que tienes que entrenar con la keyblade antes de usarla?

-P-Pero. . .

-¡Pero nada! ¡Es peligroso!

-Lo siento.- se disculpó cabizbaja.

-¡Primero te pasas por lo de Merlin y luego te poner a lanzar hechizos! ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

-¿Si qué?

-¡Si, señora nobodie!

-¡Señorita!

-Sólo dime Kairi.

-¡Argh! ¡No puedo creer que tú seas una de los elegidos y yo no!- se quejaba la rubia yéndose hacia la salida.

-¡E-Espera!

-No me voy a ninguna parte.

Antes de llegar a la pared, Naminé se volteó con rostro serio y. . .

-¡HIYAAAAA!- grito de guerra por parte del nobodie.

Naminé corrió a toda marcha hacia la mesa, pegó un salto sobrehumano y de una patada bajó la mesa. Kairi, con los ojos como platos, se le quedó mirando sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Eso? No es nada. El otro día di vuelta un camión de helados ¡Pero eso no lo muestran en el juego!- se sentó en su silla malhumorada.

-Naminé. . .- se acercó con cuidado.- Tengo la impresión de que quieres hablar de algo.

-¡Hasta que te diste cuenta!

-. . .

-Si, pues. . . Toma asiento que esto va para rato.

Kairi la obedeció aunque se sentó en la silla más alejada de la rubia para permanecer a salvo.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy cansada de que a nostras, las mujeres, seamos mostradas como inútiles engreídas que no son más importantes que Pluto.

-¿Qué Pluto?

-¡Cada vez que aparece Pluto la gente dice "Uy mira, Pluto" pero cuando aparecemos nosotras, no dicen nada! ¡Ni los hombres nos quieren porque no hacemos nada importante en el juego! ¡Y ya estoy harta de todo esto!

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso, Naminé? Hemos hecho muchas cosas importantes en la historia.

-¿Cómo qué?- la miró seriamente Naminé.

-Pues yo, por ejemplo. . .

-Te la pasaste inconciente todo el primer juego.

-Bueno si pero. . .

-Sólo en Destiny Island estuviste despierta y todo lo que hiciste fue pararte al lado de la barca.

-Pero luego recobré la conciencia. . .

-¡Y decías que un heartless era Sora!

-¡Pero tenía razón!

-¡Pero por favor! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio confunde un chico de 14 años con una hormiga del tamaño de un perro?

-Pero sí que era Sora. . .

-¡¿Es que acaso estás mal de la cabeza? Claro que eso explicaría muchas cosas. . .

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues. . . En el Kingdom Hearts II, en la playa le hablabas a la nada.

-¡Hablaba con Sora!

-¡Selphie era la única que estaba contigo en ese momento y estaba detrás de ti! ¡Y te digo que escuchar voces en tu cabeza no es normal! ¡Ah y ni hablar de que repentinamente te olvidaste de Sora! ¡¿Cómo es que te olvidaste de él, Kairi?

-No lo sé. . .Yo. . .

-¡Sólo se fue de la isla por un año y ya te olvidaste de él! ¡Atención gente! ¡Eso es un tip yaoi!

-¿Uh?

-Si porque es feo que la chica se olvide del prota, su supuesto amor verdadera y bla bla bla. . . ¡Cuando el mejor amigo se rompe el lomo para protegerlo y ayudarlo a derrotar al malo!

-Naminé ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Es que. . . Se me acabaron los crayones anoche.- decía temblando.- Pasé toda la noche y toda la mañana de hoy sin hacer un solo garabato. . . ¡Necesito hacer garabatos para vivir!

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó de miedo al ver la cara de desquiciada que ponía Naminé.

-¡Así que estoy alterada y reacciono mal por cualquier cosa!

-. . .

-¡¿Dónde están mi helado?

-¿Tu helado?

-¡Necesito un helado!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Te conseguiré un helado!- se puso de pie en un instante completamente aterrada.

-¡No! ¡Tú te quedas!

-Pero. . .

-¡Quiero seguir hablando sobre lo mal paradas que nos dejan a todas en el juego y alguien me tiene que escuchar! ¡Así que te quedas y cuando llegue Aqua, vas!

-Ok. . .- se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estaba. . .?

-Hablando mal de mi.- aura depresiva por parte de Kairi.

-Ah, si. . . ¡Y cuando saltaste del balcón!

-¡Pero caí bien!

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que no tienes el súper salto? ¡Sólo los prortas lo tienen! ¡Te podrías haber matado, loca! ¡Y además de arriesgar tu vida de esa manera. . .!

-Si, es que quería sentir la adrenalina.- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, tanto te gusta la adrenalina que te enfrentabas a los heartless más chiquitos.

-¡P-Pero nunca antes había tenido una keyblade! ¡Todos practican con los chiquitos al principio!- se defendió ella.

-Si, para luego enfrentarse con Dark Side o algún otro gigante. ¡Tú no fuiste capaz de hacerle frente a uno sólo de la organización! Siempre escapando o esperando a que te protejan. . . ¡Bell le dio un codazo a Xaldin y tú no fuiste capaz de jalarle el pelo a Saix!

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti, Naminé? Organization XIII te utilizó y tú nunca les hiciste el menor daño.- sonrisa victoriosa.

-Si pero fíate que en ese momento estaba pintando con mis crayones.

-¿Y?

-Y que yo sólo me saco de quicio si no tengo más. . . Y Marluxia era tan copado que me compraba una caja nueva todos los días. Ah, y hojas también. Y me dejaba colgar los dibujos en las paredes. . .

-Si si, Marluxia era un pan de dios. . .

-Él y sus rosas no le hacían daño a nadie. . .

-¡Quería controlar a Sora para que recolecte corazones!

-Y yo pregunto. . . ¿No hubiera sido mejor hacer eso desde un principio?

-¿Eh?

-Si porque. . . Los corazones extrañamente los consigues matando heartless. . . Y luego esos muchos corazones forman un corazón grandote en el cielo. . . Y después los nobodies ganan sus corazones. ¿Me quiere alguien decir que tiene de malo eso?

-. . .

-¿Lo ves? ¡Van tres programas y yo soy quien hace la mejor pregunta de todas! ¡Porque la juventud está perdida! ¡PERDIDA!

-¡Por dios que alguien vaya a comprarle crayones!- gritó al aire pero al voltearse vio que no había un alma en todo el lugar. -No hay nadie. . .

-Como te decía, Kairi. . . Kingdom Hearts lamentablemente es un juego pensado por hombres para hombres. . . Entonces los hombres del juego son capaces de hacer de todo. ¿Y las mujeres? ¡Somos un ojete con patas!

-¡Naminé!

-Si, así me llamo.

-¡No puedes decir esas cosas por la tele!

-Tardaron dos capítulos enteros para sacar a Sora y fue gracias a su madre. . . Yo no tengo madre y sólo voy a estar este capitulo así que no me importa nada y voy a decir lo que se me de la gana. . . Como te decía. . . Las mujeres ya no somos mujeres. . . Somos culos y nada más ¿O por qué se crees que mi vestido y el tuyo son tan cortos? Fíjate, por ejemplo, que justo antes de que empiece la pelea de Sora y Saix, Saix hace como una onda expansiva y. . .

-¿Y?

-¡Y Riku se mete en el medio para protegerte del viento! Es que ahí estaba sobrio, Riku y tenía todas las luces. . .

-¿O sea que lo hizo para que no se me levante la falda?

-¿Pensabas que lo había echo para protegerte? ¡Pero si sólo era viento!

-Nadie me quiere. . .- aura aún más depresiva para Kairi.

-Y si se fijan. . . La ropa de Aqua acentúa mucho el buen cuerpo que tiene. ¡Y ella se cae de la escalera de Cinderella!

-¿Por qué todas nos caemos?

-¡Por que es un juego machista! ¿O tú viste a algún hombre cayéndose?

-Etto. . . Roxas se cayó de la torre del reloj y Riku en la playa. . .

-Quedó bien claro que Riku se cayó por exceso de alcohol. . . Y Roxas es uke así que no cuenta.

-Ya es la segunda vez que mencionas el yaoi. . . ¿Eres fan?

-No es que sea fan. . . Es que. . . ¿Tienes idea de cuantas yaoistas hay en el mundo?

-No. . .

-¡Pues son muchas!

-. . .

-Verás, Kairi. Yo no sólo dibujo garabatos. . . También hago doujins. De hecho, todos los doujins de Kingdom Hearts me pertenecen. . .

-¿Se gana bien con eso?

-Kairi, si aparecí tan poco en toda la saga de Kingdom Hearts es porque no necesito el dinero. De esto vivo, dibujando a los hombres que tanto odio. Mi vida es una ironía. . .

-Ok. . . ¿Podemos empezar a leer las preguntas?

-¡No!- golpeó con fuerza la mesa con su puño.- Ya que tocamos el tema quiero decir algunas cosas. . . Fíjense porque digo que el juego es pensado para hombres. . . Mientras los hombres protagonistas sacan a relucir sus keyblades a la primera, por ejemplo. . . ¡A las mujeres les toma un siglo conseguirlo! Excepto Aqua, claro. Porque fíjense que Xion no podía materializar su keyblade al principio y no fue hasta el Kingdom Hearts II que tú aprendiste a manejar la tuya ¡Y sólo porque te la dio Riku! ¡¿Quiere alguien decirme de dónde la sacó?

-Otra buena pregunta. . .

-Si, hay muchas cosas que todavía no se explican. . . ¡Como la razón por la que no me dieron a mí una keyblade! ¡¿Por qué no? ¡Te voy a decir porque! ¡Porque no quieren que deje en ridículo a los machitos protagonistas, por eso!

-Pero. .. Tú tienes un poder especial que nadie más tiene. . .

-¡Manipular recuerdos es de lo más aburrido! No hago más que ver flash backs todo el tiempo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Y tú sabes lo odioso que es eso.

-No lo sé, yo no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado. . .

-No me das lástima Kairi. Además. . . Mientras nostras, las mujeres desvalorizadas de Kingdom Hearts, andamos exhibiendo nuestro cuerpo. . .

-Nunca mostramos mucho que digamos. . .

-Oh, se nota que eres muy inocente, Kairi. Pero la verdad es que muchos jugadores, en Destiny Island, se tiran al agua a nadar justo debajo de Selphie para verle la ropa interior.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Si.- asintió varias veces.- Y pues. . . ya hablamos de las mujeres que se muestran en el juego. . . Pero. . . ¿Qué hay de los hombres? Pues no sé ustedes pero yo lo más erótico que vi fue el ombligo de Riku y eso sí que es patético.

*caída al estilo animé por parte de Kairi*

-P-Pero. . . A Sora y Ventus se les ve el torso a veces. . .

-¡Por dios si es como ver una tabla!

-. . .

-¡No tienen músculos esos enanos y cuando les hacen zoom, se ven muy cuadrados!

-. . .

-Entonces. . . Aquí es donde quería llegar yo con mi largo monólogo. . . Si tanto odian los hombres los fan arts, doujins y el yaoi en sí. . .

-Ah, lo dices por lo que dijeron los chicos la otra vez. . .

-Exacto. Y si tanto les molesta todo eso. . . ¡Entonces muéstrense un poco más, mierda!

*goterón para Kairi*

-Escuchen que por algo es que no hay doujins ni fan arts ni nada de Sensitive Pornograph. . .

-¡Pero eso sí que es muy erótico!- saltó toda roja Kairi.- ¡No hay forma de que. . .!

-Si, ya sé que es muy "hardcore" ¡Pero las fans se contentan con eso y listo! En cambio como en Kingdom Hearts los chicos lindos a penas se les ve el ombligo. . . Entonces tenemos dos opciones. . . O soñamos despiertas con Riku, Axel o Terra en Atlántida. . . O vemos fan arts y esas cosas. . . ¡Así que si no quieren que sigamos así, muestren la chota!

-¡Hola!- entraba en escena Aqua saludando a una Naminé fuera de si y una Kairi toda petrificada del miedo.

-¡Gracias al cielo, Aqua!- exclamó la pelirroja al verla.

-Kairi.- la miró seriamente la rubia.

-Si, ya mismo voy.

Kairi prácticamente se cayó al piso cuando quiso salir corriendo por la puerta para conseguirle a Naminé los benditos crayones. Que Aqua se ocupara de la loca.

-Hola, Naminé.- la saludó la peliazul mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy. . . atravesando una crisis.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que finalmente te diste cuenta que eres la más odiada de todas las chicas?

-¿C-Cómo es eso?- la miró confundida.

-Pues. . . Pasa que. . . Bueno, yo por ejemplo. . . Me caí de la escalera y soy una pesada total con Ven por siempre decirle que hacer. . . ¡Pero por lo que hice al final del juego, todos me quieren! Si si, sacrificarme para salvar a la persona que amaba aunque sabía que mi amor no era correspondido ayuda mucho a volverse popular.- asentía con la cabeza.- Por otro lado. . . Kairi es una mandona engreída buena para nada. . . Pero fue gracias a que Sora escuchó su voz que volvió a la normalidad cuando se había vuelto heartless. Así que por mucho que la odien. . . deben admitir que hizo UNA cosa bien.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- preguntaba Naminé con ojitos brillantes.- Yo le devolví a Sora todos sus recuerdos.

-Pero tú se los habías quitado en primer lugar.

-Bueno si pero. . . Sólo lo hice porque Marluxia me lo pidió y él es quien me daba crayones ¿Sabes? No tenía opción. Era él o yo.

-Además, le diste recuerdos falsos al clon de Riku, que en paz descanse.

-De nuevo, no tuve opción.- repetía de brazos cruzados y poniendo cara seria.- Una mujer debe tener prioridades.

-Y le dijiste a Xion que debía morir.

-¡Pero gracias a eso, Xion volvió a ser parte de Roxas y luego él de Sora y Sora recuperó todos sus recuerdos!

-No importa lo que digas, Naminé, eres una mala mala persona. ¿No te sientes culpable por complicarles la existencia a todos?

-Yo. . . Yo. . .- murmuraba al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Yo sólo quería una cochina espada! ¡¿Por qué si todos tienen una, yo tengo que conformarme con manipular recuerdos? ¡Es de lo más aburrido! ¡Yo quiero moler a espadazos a alguien! ¡¿Por qué no puedo, Aqua?

-Es que eres una bruja.

-¡Ya volví!- irrumpió Kairi en escena con una bolsa enorme llena de crayones de colores y cuadernos.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al ver a Naminé llorando a mares.

-Ah, es que estuvimos hablando de lo mala que es.- comentó Aqua.

-¿Mala en qué?

-No me refiero a ser mala en algo, como tú. . .

-. . .

-Sino mala de mala. Eres maldad pura, Naminé.

-¡¿Por qué le dices algo como eso, Aqua?- la reprendió la pelirroja.- No ha hecho un dibujo en 24 horas ¡La chica está alterada y tú le dices eso!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? He pasado más de diez años en la oscuridad. Es natural que me haya vuelto mala. El otro día, por ejemplo, compré un alfajor en el kiosco por $4,50.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Que pagué con un billete de $100- dijo con cara de ultratumba.- Él kiosquero se pasó una hora entera recorriendo todos los negocios de la zona desesperado por encontrar cambio. . . Algo así no lo hace no el mismísimo Xehanort.

-Etto. . . ¡Ah, es verdad! Aquí tienes tus crayones, Naminé.

-¿Crayones?

-¡Si, crayones!- sonrisa amplia.

-Crayones. . .- murmuraba por lo bajo mientras tomaba la gran bolsa que le ofrecía Kairi. Entonces sacó un par de colores y un cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear en silencio.

-No puedo creerlo. . . Está tan tranquila. . . Hace unos minutos era realmente aterradora. . .

-En ese caso, aprovechemos y empecemos a leer las preguntas de los fans.

-Cierto. Tomaré una.- anunció a la vez que metía su mano dentro de la bolsa de las cartas y sacaba una.- Esta dice. . . ¿Por qué la premisa de los nobodies es que estos no tienen corazón y por lo tanto no tienen sentimientos pero aún así ellos parecen sentir tristeza, alegría, etc.?

-Este se durmió en medio del videojuego.

-¡Aqua!

-¡Pero es cierto! ¡Dios mío! Si ese es el tema principal del juego de Roxas. Hablan de esto todo el tiempo ¡¿Cómo es que preguntan algo tan estúpido?

-Si tanto te molesta, responderé yo. . . Lo que sucede es que los nobodies si bien no tienen corazón recuerdan como era tener uno. Es decir, que actúan felices o tristes porque recuerdan esos sentimientos de su vida pasada. Ok, siguiente pregunta. . .- tomó otra del montón.- ¿Qué es y de dónde salió Marluxia?

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a los chicos de hoy?

-Bueno. . . Por esta vez concuerdo contigo, Aqua ¿Quién hizo esta pregunta?

-Yo la voy a responder.- se acomodó en su silla como dándosela de importante.- Marluxia es un nobodie y como tal, salió del original.

-Creo que se refería a que si era hombre o mujer.- mencionó por lo bajo algo sonrojada.

-¡¿Pero que tanto les sorprende ver un afeminado de pelo rosa y flores por todos lados? ¡Gente, por favor! ¡Es de lo más común que haya al menos un personaje afeminado en un videojuego o un animé!

-Mira.- llamó su atención Naminé enseñándoles su dibujo.- Hice un sol y una casita.

-Que dulce.- forzó una sonrisa Kairi.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, rubita?- la miró mal Aqua.-Ya ponte a dibujar algo más acorde a tu edad.

-Aqua, mejor déjala así.- le susurraba al oído la pelirroja.

-Como digas. . . Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo es posible que los colores de Naminé nunca se acaben?

-¡¿Pero que el videojuego no es para adolescentes? ¡¿Cómo es que no hacen una pregunta inteligente?

-Etto. . . Creo que con lo sucedido hoy ya quedó respondida esta pregunta. . . Leeré la siguiente. . . ¿Por qué dicen que Kairi no tiene atributos si se ve que en Kingdom Hearts II ya tiene?

-La inventaste.

-¡No! ¡De verdad que dice eso!- le mostró la carta a Aqua.

-Pero si serán idiotas. . . – se echó para atrás dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Etto. . . Pues. . . Muchas gracias por defenderme.- sonrisa tierna.- Y bueno. . . supongo que Sora sigue diciendo eso porque aún es un niño pequeño y no piensa en esas cosas. . .

-¡¿Qué no piensa en esas cosas?- saltó Aqua de repente.- ¡¿Qué no viste los anteriores episodios? El chico sólo piensa en dos cosas, en ser más alto y en las tetas de Tifa. Si él sigue diciendo cosas feas de ti es porque tú no le caes bien.

-¿D-De qué estás hablando? Todo va bien entre nosotros. . .

-Kairi, por favor.- mirada seria.- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Te vio con otro. . .?

-Hice un perrito.- habló Naminé mostrándoles su dibujo a las otras dos.

-No interrumpas, bruja.- la mandó a callar la peliazul.- Como te decía. . .

-¡Aqua me dijo bruja!- lloriqueaba la rubia como niña pequeña.

-¡Eso fue muy cruel, Aqua!- corrió a abrazarla la pelirroja.

-¡Vieja fea!- le sacó la lengua.

-¡No me digas vieja, mocosa malcriada!

-¡No peleen más!- gritaba Kairi intentando imponer orden.

*Ding Dong*

-¿Eh? ¿El timbre?

-Debe ser la pizza que ordené.- habló Aqua levantándose de la silla.- Y no voy a darles el dinero justo, como se los dije por teléfono ¡Buajajaja!

-¿Y esa risa malvada? ¿No que eres de los buenos?

-Ya te lo dije, algo de maldad de los heartless se me contagió.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Como sea, voy a abrir la puerta.

Y diciendo aquello, caminó con pasó apresurado hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Y por un par de minutos, Kairi y Naminé permanecieron solas.

-¿Ya estás bien, Naminé?

La rubia asintió.

-¿Te gusta?- le mostró un dibujo en el que se veían muchos colores juntos pero realmente no había manera de decir qué había dibujado Naminé.

-Es. . . Está muy lindo.- le sonrió amablemente.

-¿De verdad te gusta el castillo que hice?

-¡Si! ¡De verdad que me parece muy lindo!

-¡No hice ningún castillo!- estalló en lágrimas.- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Buaaaa!

-¡No! ¡No quise mentirte! Etto. . . ¡Aquaaaa, ayúdame!

-¡Chicas, miren quien vino!- entró en escena Aqua junto con cierto rubio.

-¡Cloud!- exclamaron sorprendidas las otras dos.

-Si, Cloud es el del delibery y. . .

-Y no trabajo gratis.- habló seriamente.- Sólo accedí a venir porque dijiste que te habías olvidado el dijeron aquí arriba.

-Ah, si. . . El dinero. . . Está por allá.- le señaló una ventana que daba a la calle.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ella?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Si, es ese bolso que está junto a la ventana ¿Lo ves?

Efectivamente había un bolso en ese lugar. Pero toda la situación era muy extraña y hacía que el rubio dudara de la peliazul. Con cuidado fue hacia la ventana para tomar el bolso pero cuando llegó allí, otra cosa captó su atención. Un enorme Dark Side estaba destruyendo su moto afuera.

-M-Mi. . . Mi moto.- murmuraba Cloud totalmente en shock.

-¡Buajajaja!- risa maligna por parte de Aqua.- ¡Si, todo esto era parte de mí malvado plan!

-¿Tu plan?

-¡Si! ¡Ese heartless de ahí es mi amigo, Alfredo! Yo le pedí que destruyera tu moto ¡Hola, Alfredo!

-Hola.- saludó amablemente el gigante pera luego continuar pisando la moto del rubio.

-P-Pero. . . ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?- gritaba fuera de sí, Cloud.- ¡¿Qué ganas haciendo algo tan malo?

-¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Y eso me hace aún más mala! ¡Buajajaja!

-¡Estás demente!

Y tras esas palabras, Cloud se fue corriendo para salvar lo poco que quedaba de su moto.

-¡Corre, Alfredo!- le gritaba por la ventana al gigante a todo pulmón.- ¡Huye del chocobo furioso!

-Oye, Aqua. . .- la llamó Kairi.- Entiendo que te hayas vuelto mala por lo de la oscuridad y eso ¿Pero no crees que exageraste un poco?

-Es que. . . ¿Recuerdas que no iba a darle el cambio exacto?

-Si.

-Pues se lo di por error. Y alguna maldad tenía que hacerle. . .

*goterón por parte de la pelirroja*

-Sólo siéntate ¿Si? Aún tenemos varias preguntas que responder antes de que llegue nuestra invitada, la madre de Sora.

-¡Pues entonces a darnos prisa!

-Ok. . . Aquí dice. . .- comenzó a leer una de las cartas de la bolsa.- ¿Qué edad tiene Zexion?

-¡Otra vez con las preguntas estúpidas!- exclamó Aqua dejándose caer sobre su silla.- Qué cuantos años tiene, que cuanto pesa, qué número de zapatos usa. . . ¡¿Me quiere alguien decir de qué le sirve al fan saber algo como eso?

-¿Y si en lugar de criticar al fan, respondemos la pregunta?

-Bien- respondió de mala gana.- Como diez años más o menos.

-¡¿Nada más?

-Hablamos del nobodie ¿No? Pues todos tienen más o menos diez años porque por esa fecha aproximadamente aún todos conservaban sus corazones. . . Luego la oscuridad se apoderó de ellos y ahí nacieron los miembros de Oranization XIII.

-O sea que. . . ¿L-Lexaeus tiene diez?- preguntaba aterrada Kairi

-Así es.

-¡Que miedo!

-Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Podemos comer la pizza primero?

-Cloud se la llevó porque no le pagué.

-¡¿Fuiste capaz de destruirle la moto pero no de tomar la pizza?

-¡Ya había perdido su moto, Kairi! ¡Si además de eso, perdía su pizza, le rompería el corazón! ¡Eso es demasiada maldad, incluso para mí! Me sorprendes, Kairi. Eres muy mala.

-Da igual. . . Leeré la siguiente pregunta. A ver. . . Dice ¿Qué rayos tienen que ver Xion, Naminé y Kairi?

-Creo que ya entendí.- hablaba pensativa Aqua.- El capitulo de hoy está dedicado a los fans estúpidos que no pudieron ni seguir la trama del videojuego.

-No seas así, Aqua. El videojuego tiene muchas vueltas y. . .

-¡Pero no me jodas, Kairi! ¡Me sorprende que gente como esta se considera fanática de Kingdom Hearts si no logran entender las cosas más sencillas!

-Ok ¿Por dónde empiezo? En el Kingdom Hearts I yo perdí mi corazón. . .

-Yo diría que antes.

-¡Que no soy mala!

-¡Le diste un enorme talismán a Sora y él ya tiene que llevar consigo no sé cuantas keyblades más las pociones y elixirs y los reportes y hasta Jimmy! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle peso extra a un pobre chico sin mochila?

-¡Tú les diste uno igual a Ven y Terra!

-Si pero el mío era colgante. Tranquilamente podían llevarlo colgado del cuello así que mis talismanes no eran ningún inconveniente para ellos, Kairi.- terminó con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Etto. . .

-No tienes que decir nada, Kairi. Todos sabemos que eres pura maldad que por algo Naminé salió bruja.

-. . .

-Bien. Como la princesita no puede hablar siquiera. . . Así de inútil es ella. . . Yo, la maestra Aqua, seguiré respondiendo la pregunta. . . Lo que sucede es que luego de que Kairi perdiera su corazón, nació un nobodie. Ese nobodie es Naminé. Xion, por otra parte, en realidad es el segundo nobodie de Sora. Lo que ocurrió es que cuando él se transformó en heartless INTENTANDO SALVAR A ALGUIEN.- le clavó la mirada a cierta pelirroja.- Dos nobodies fueron creados, Roxas y Xion. Lo que pasa es para cuando Sora perdió su corazón, él tenía el corazón de Kairi dentro. . . Entonces de ese corazón salió Xion y por eso ella se parece tanto a Kairi. Y recuerden que Ven se había fusionado con Sora mucho antes. . . Así que hay parte de Ven en Roxas y Xion. Por eso Roxas y Ven son exactamente iguales físicamente y también, Xigbar había visto a Ven en Xion. ¡Bueno que no es tan difícil!- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Aqua, aquí hay una pregunta para ti!

-¿Ya volviste en ti, Kairi?

-Si. Etto. . . dice: Aqua, ¿Alguna vez saliste con Zack Fair?

-A ver gente. . . ¿Cómo se los digo. . .? ¡Son todos un montón de idiotas!

-. . .- Kairi se quedó helada, incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

-En el coliseo, yo lo rechacé. Y luego de eso y otras cosas, acabé atrapada en la oscuridad ¡Y ahí al único hombre que conocí fue a Alfredo! No es que no me agrade Alfredo. . . es sólo que es demasiado alto para mí y sus patitas son muy cortas y. . . ¡Tiene un hueco enorme en su pecho! ¡Eso no es para nada atractivo, gente! Así que. . . Lo siento Alfredo, pero no. Y luego apareció Ansem pero es muy mayor para mí. . .

-Ya entendimos, Aqua.

-Y si se fijan en el final, cuando aparecen los créditos muestran como Sephiroth mata a Zack.

-Creí que Sephiroth no aparecía en Birth By Sleep.

-Bueno, no aparece realmente. Pero es muy obvio que es él. ¡Vamos gente que Zack pone cara de miedo y aparece una pluma negra!

-. . .

-¡Siguiente pregunta, Kairi!

-No más preguntas.

-¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Si tenemos un montón en esa bolsa!

-Si pero hoy tenemos que dejar aquí.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-¡Porque ya llegó nuestra invitada!

-¿Ah, si?- se sentó adecuadamente en su silla.

-¡Entre por favor, señora mamá de Sora!

En eso una mujer de unos años más que las conductoras, entró en escena. Atravesó todo el estudio hasta donde Kairi la esperaba con una silla para ella. La madre de Sora era demasiado parecida a su hijo. Tenía ojos azules igual que él y el cabello en punta también. Aunque al tenerlo largo hasta la cintura hacía que sólo se le parara el cabello sobre su cabeza, el resto era lacio como el de las otras chicas. Traía puesto un largo vestido con un cierre al medio hasta la cintura y decenas de cinturones que la cubrían completamente. No había duda, era la madre de Sora.

-¡Buenos días, señora!- la saludó Kairi con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-¡Hola, Kairi! Hace mucho que no te veo. Ah, y tú debes ser Naminé.- las saludó amablemente la mujer.

-¿Cómo está, señora?- habló la rubia.

-Bien bien. Y. . . a ti no te conozco.

-Ella es Aqua.

-Hola, Aqua.

-. . .

-Aqua.- la llamó Kairi.

-. . .

-¡Aqua, te está hablando a ti!

-Lo sé pero no voy a saludarla porque ahora pertenezco a la oscuridad y soy mala ¡Buajajaja!

-No le haga caso, mamá de Sora y tome asiento por favor. Por cierto. . . ¿Hay alguna otra manera en que podamos decirle? Sería raro llamarla "mamá de Sora" todo el tiempo.

-Ramona.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamo Ramona. El padre de Sora es japonés y por eso le pusimos Sora.

-¿Y por qué lo mataron con ese nombre?- preguntó Aqua.- ¿O que no sabía que Sora era nombre de mujer?

-Lo que pasó fue que. . . Mira, yo todos los meses me hacía el chekeo con el médico cuando estaba embarazada de él. Y el doctor siempre me dijo que era nena. Y bueno, resultó ser varón.- se encogió de hombros la mujer.- Y como ya habíamos echo todo el papeleo con los datos del bebé. . . le quedó Sora.

-Ahh.

-Esperaba que no se diera cuenta. . . O que se volviera hippie para que no se quejara de su nombre. Y sobretodo para que no matara al médico.

-Entiendo. . . Así que con lo de su nombre empezó todo eso de la rebeldía.

-Si.- asintió la mujer.- Él siempre fue así ¡Pero estos juegos violentos lo empeoraron todo!- golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-¿Sabe que todos aquellos a los que derrota no mueren sino que desaparecen?

-Quisiera saber que tienen Disney y Square Enix que son incapaces de mostrar un muerto.- decía Aqua con aire pensativo.

-Siempre dando la nota. . .

-¡Pero tengo razón! En las películas de Disney, los buenos mataban a los malos pero nunca te mostraban el cadáver. Se salen de cuadro o algo. . . En los videojuegos de Final Fantasy, los malos desaparecen. . . Y en la película Advent Children cuando Kadaj se muere ¡Se pixela todo! ¡¿Qué onda con eso?

-Aún así me parece violento un chico de catorce años mateo bichitos con una llave enorme y de metal.

-Y a parte ni que en la vida real la gente no se muriera. Uno enciende la televisión y se entera de que veinte personas se murieron en un accidente de autos y otros tantos fueron asesinados. . . Además, hay juegos que son mucho más violentos, Ramona. ¿Conoce Mortal Kombat?

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Sólo porque hay algo peor está bien lo que hace mi hijo?

-Pero Ramona.-interrumpió Kairi.- Sora arriesgó su vida por años para salvar todos los mundos de la oscuridad.

-Si, eso me parece muy lindo ¿Pero que no podía repartir volantes y ya?

-. . .

-¿Cree que un montón de volantes van a hacer que Xehanort cambie de idea?- Aqua levantó una ceja como quien no se cree la cosa.

-Uno nunca sabe.

-Que bueno que sea tan positiva. . . ¡Pero ese animal congeló a Ven y lo tiró desde una montaña! ¡A Ven que es un adorable niño-chocobo! ¡Xehanort es todo maldad!

-¿No que tú también lo eres?- inquirió la pelirroja.

-¡Si pero eso es demasiado! Podría esconderle a Ven su gel pero nunca congelarlo y tirarlo a la nada. . .

-Por cierto, Aqua. ¿Qué pasó en esa escena?

-¿Eh?

-Es que. . . Xehanort lanzó a Ven después de haberlo congelado. . . Tú lo atrapas y le dices: "Ven ¿Estás bien?" ¿Qué no tienes corazón?

-Kairi, acaban de congelarlo y se había chocado contra las montañas. . . Me miraba con una cara de dolor que no sabes. . . ¡¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¡Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y no sabía que hacer!

-Ok. . .

-Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta la madre de Sora.

-¡Perdón, Ramona, me olvidé de usted!

-No sé porque me sorprende, Kairi. Te olvidaste de mi hijo en un año y eso que era tu amigo.- la miró mal.

-Etto. . .

-Bueno, quería seguir hablando de los mensajes totalmente horribles que transmite el juego.

-¡Pero si todo el tiempo habla de confiar en los demás y ser bueno y amable y que la luz siempre vence a la oscuridad y. . .!

-Si pero te enseña que está bien ensuciar el agua con basura.

-¿P-Por qué me mira a mi?- preguntaba nerviosa Kairi.

-¡Porque arrojaste al mar una botella, mugrosa!

-¡Gracias a eso los salvé a Sora y Riku!

-Lo que hace que la gente piense que la contaminación es buena.- la fulminó con la mirada.- Además de esto, también promueve la violencia y la agresión.

-Pero Sora le pega a los malos solamente.

-¡Atacó a ese pelirrojo sexy y ese sí que era bueno!

-¿Habla de Axel?

-Si. . .- baba por parte de la mujer.- Ese hombre es. . . ¡¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¡¿Por qué tenía que suicidarse de esa manera? Y más importante aún ¡¿Por qué Sora lloró como Roxas cuando se despide de Hayner y compañía pero no cuando Axel muere? ¡Es un insensible!

-Ramona. . . Nos estamos yendo de tema.

-Perdón. Vuelvo con lo de los malos mensajes del videojuego. . . Yo digo que provoca que los chicos se vayan antes de casa. . .

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Pues. . . No es normal que chicos de 4 años jueguen solos en una isla ¡Por el amor de dios, a los hijos hay que cuidarlos! Yo al mío le puse un chip para siempre saber donde está.

-¿En serio?

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Déjenme ver.- dijo sacando de un bolsillo, un pequeño aparato en cuya pantalla aparecía un mapa.- Parece ser que los perros los dejaron libres. . .

-¿Dejaron?

-Si, a él y Riku. Están en el supermercado. . . Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahí. . .

-¡¿También le puso un chip a Riku?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡A ese chico hay que protegerlo! Su familia siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta. . . Nunca le dieron la atención que se merecía el pobre chico. . . Siempre tan trabajador y bueno. . . Él es el hijo que nunca tuve.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Él no se pasa todo el día durmiendo, es bueno en todo lo que hace. . .

-Menos en saber como vestirse. No se olviden de la pollera blanca. . .

-Nadie jamás se olvidará de eso. . . Pero por otro lado. . . Es muy apuesto y no tiene el cabello en punta como Sora. Porque yo lo tengo así porque uso gel ¡Pero Sora vino al mundo todo erizado! Y no tienen idea de lo difícil que es peinarlo. . . Y ni les digo de cuando hay que revisarlo por los piojos. . . Si, señor, ese chico da muchos problemas ¡Por eso lo voy a mantener alejado de este videojuego violento que le quema las pocas neuronas que tiene y lo vuelve más rebelde!

-Pero si hasta aparece Whinie the Pooh ¿No me diga que lo considera violento?

-Pues. . .

-¡Vamos, señora!- saltó Aqua indignada.

-¡Es que tengo miedo de que a mi nene lo piquen las abejas!

-Ramona, si su hijo sobrevivió a una caída hacia el mar desde el cielo al estilo meteorito. . . Entonces quédese tranquila que nada malo le puede pasar.

-Pero entiendan. . . Yo soy su madre. Es natural que me preocupe por él.

-Si pero debe entender que su nene ya está grandecito ¿Sabe?- le recordaba Aqua.- Transpira como la puta madre, tiene una selva en cada axila y hace tiempo ya que hace trabajitos manuales ¿Me entiende?

-No pero mi Sora sigue siendo un bebé. . .

-¡Tiene 16 años, Ramona!

-Quizás sea mayorcito de cuerpo pero tiene la cabeza de un chico de 5 ¡Vamos que en su cuarto todavía tiene barcos de madera colgando del techo!

-Tal vez debería ver menos hacia arriba y más debajo de su cama, señora, que ahí es donde esconde sus revistas.

-¿Revistas de jardín?  
-¡Revistas porno, Ramona!- alzó la voz la peliazul.- ¡Su hijo se hace la paja viendo revistas porno, como todo adolescente normal! Y le apuesto lo que quiera a que sus pantalones tiene millones de cinturones para que no se le noten las erecciones.

-A ver, señoritas. . . Si todo lo que me dicen es verdad. . . ¿Cómo es que a mi hijo ya no parece interesarle Kairi? Si hasta cuando se reencontraron luego de un año y Kairi lo abraza, Sora pone una cara de miedo. . .

-¡Eso, Kairi!- saltó Aqua! ¡Ya es la segunda vez en un día que te preguntan qué pasó con Sora! ¡Habla de una vez, mujer!

-Etto. . . ¡Pasemos a las preguntas de los fans para Ramona!- cambió el tema rápidamente.- Ramona. . . ¿Sabe que su hijo sigue siendo virgen y que sólo fanfarronea para no quedar como pendejo?

-Pues para mí sigue quedando como pendejo haga lo que haga.- habló la madre.- Siempre pensé que le faltaban algunas luces. . .

-¡Entonces no es culpa del videojuego!- saltó Aqua de nuevo.

-¡Está desde los 4 filmando el videojuego! ¡Antes de los 4 era un amor mi Sora!

-Porque aún no había descubierto que su nombre era de mujer ¿Verdad?

-Pues si. . .

-¡Además es su culpa por hacer trabajar a un chico de 4!

-¡Ya no la ataques más, Aqua!- la calló Kairi.- La mujer hizo lo que pudo. . .

-Aunque me defiendas, me sigues cayendo mal por lo de la botella.- la fulminó la madre de Sora.- Siguiente pregunta.

-Parece que esas eran todas. . . Etto. . . De verdad que pensé que eran más.

-¡Pero que pésima conducción! ¡Que vuelvan los anteriores conductores!

-Usted sólo quiere volver a ver a Axel. . .

-¿Es eso un crimen?

-Depende. . . ¿Iba a ponerle un chip?

-¡Me tengo que ir, chicas!- se puso de pie apresuradamente.- Ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que. . . Tengo que. . .

-¿Tan pronto?

-¡Si si! Lo siento de verdad pero. . . ¡Tengo que comprar baterías para el GPS! ¡Si, eso! Entonces. . . Adiós a todas y mucha suerte con el programa. . .

-Si Axel vuelve, le aviso.

-¡Mil gracias, Aqua! ¡Adiós!

Y tras despedirse de todas con la mano, se fue corriendo del estudio y no paró hasta después de haber salido del edificio.

-¡Aqua!- la reprendió Kairi.

-No te preocupes. No pienso decirle de todos modos ¡Buajajaja!

-Si, cuanta maldad. . .

-¡Mira a Naminé!- exclamó Aqua al ver como la rubia se había quedado dormida sobre su dibujo y con el lápiz en la mano.- ¡Que ternura!

-Si, claro. . . No estaba así de tierna cuando llegó, te lo juro.

- Ya que Naminé se quedó dormida y sólo quedamos dos. . . Deberíamos dar por terminado el programa ¿No?

-Si, tienes razón. ¡Nos vemos el próximo episodio! Etto. . . Realmente no sé quienes serán los próximos conductores. . . Hemos cambiado tanto últimamente. . . ¡De todos modos no se lo pierdan! ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Los quiero!

Continuará. . .

Bueno. . . Tardé en escribirlo pero todos concordarán en que este es uno de los capitulos más bizarros que escribí ¿No? XD Tal vez lo deduzcan pero. . . Mi Naminé dijo todo lo que yo siempre quise decir ¡Y por fin lo hice! XD

En el próximo capitulo estoy casi segura que los conductores serán Kairi, Sora (si, el Sora rebelde regresa por más XD) y un Riku "alegre" *giño giño* Y luego de ese cap ya vendría el último T^T Y para cerrar con broche de oro quisiera hacer que los tres conductores de ese capitulo sean sus favoritos ^^ Entonces tenemos a. . . 1) Sora quien, cansado de la censura se rebela contra el mundo 2) Ven, a quien Sora y Roxas culpan de sus desgracias 3) Roxas, quien se cambió el nombre y promueve el fen shui para no deprimirse más 4) Terra, quien por pasar diez años alejado de todo, está totalmente desactualizado 5) Riku, quien se descontrola completamente cuando tiene una botella en mano 6) Axel, quien da peligrosos consejos a sus fans 7) Aqua, quien por estar atrapada en la oscuridad se ha vuelto malvada 8) Naminé, quien se vuelve aterradora si no tiene sus crayones a mano 9) Kairi, quien esconde un secreto. . . ¡¿Qué diablos pasó entre ella y Sora? Realmente pienso que Kairi me salió demasiado normal. . . Y eso que es a la que más odio de todo KH O_o Salió demasiado bien parada. . . Bueno, entonces ustedes eligan a sus tres preferidos y me lo dicen a travez de sus reviews junto con sus comentarios y las preguntas que nunca faltan.

Y antes de que alguien lo pregunte. . . Si, me divierte mucho ponerles nombres raros a los personajes n_nU Edgadro, Alfredo, Ramona. . . Por cierto. . . ¿Cloud habrá asesinado al pobre Alfredo? O_O

Eso fue todo por ahora! Los quierooo ¡Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevooo! XD Y antes de que pregunten. . . No, este no será uno de esos caps navideños o así temáticos por la sencilla razón de que no me sale escribirlos Jajajaa XD Siempre pensé en escribir uno festivo pero nunca tuve inspiración suficiente Jajaja ¡Así que en vez de eso les traigo otro de mis delirios! ¡Espero que les guste! :D

Episodio V: ¡Se fue la luz!

-Otra vez soy la primera en llegar.- murmuró por lo bajo Kairi al encontrarse con que estaba sola en aquel amplio estudio.

Con la cabeza gacha buscó una silla donde sentarse para esperar allí a los demás.

-Al menos esta vez me toca trabajar con gente normal.- suspiró aliviada recordando lo sucedido en el episodio anterior.- Un momento. . . ¿Eso es. . .?

Dejó la frase en el aire al ver el cuaderno de Naminé sobre aquella misma mesa. Al parecer la rubia se lo había olvidado el otro día. . . Kairi lo observó de lado, como si realmente no le importaba ¡¿Pero a quien engañaba? ¡Se moría de curiosidad por saber que dibujos escondía la pequeña bruja!

Entonces la pelirroja se acercó al cuaderno lentamente y mirando en todas direcciones como esperando que alguien apareciera de la nada y la descubriera. Aunque en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo. . . aún.

Con pensamientos oscuros en su cabeza, Kairi tomó el cuaderno y con sumo cuidado se lo llevó hasta su asiento. Allí, sentada en su sitio, contemplaba su tapa con miedo como si se tratara de una bomba que estallaría en el momento en que lo abriera. Pero la curiosidad le ganó y finalmente lo abrió. Por supuesto, el cuaderno no explotó.

Pasó las páginas una por una. Al principio lo hacía muy lentamente observando muy minuciosamente cada detalle de aquellos dibujos. Pero todos eran rayitas y nada más, según Kairi. No había forma de distinguir qué había querido dibujar la rubia. Entonces fue pasando los dibujos cada vez más rápido, ya aburrida. Hasta que se encontró con ESE dibujo. En cuanto lo vio no sabía que pensar. De hecho tardó unos segundos en asimilar la idea. . . Y para cuando lo hizo, simplemente cayó desmayada así nada más.

Debieron pasar varios minutos más hasta que alguien se percatara del estado de la pelirroja. . .

-_La gente me señala. . . Me apunta con el dedo. . . Habla de mi a mis espaldas. . . ¡Y a mi me chupa un huevo!_- entraba en escena Sora yendo de un lado al otro como desorientado. . . cargando una peligrosa motosierra con ambas manos. La motosierra. . . encendida, por supuesto.

El ruido ensordecedor de la máquina sumado a los gritos que daba el moreno para que se lo escuchara pese a su nueva arma, no demoraron en despertar a Kairi. Esta se sobresaltó de repente y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a su amigo de esa forma.

-¿S-Sora?

-_¡Yo soy así, así seguiré y nunca cambiaré!- _continuaba cantando sin oír a la pelirroja.

-¡Sora, apaga esa cosa!

-_¡¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga? ¡¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga?_

-¡SORA!- gritó aún más fuerte pero no había caso. La motosierra era demasiado ruidosa y Sora no la escuchaba.

Kairi analizó la situación. Sora, un despistado total, corría de aquí para allá con una motosierra enorme encendida. Algo así sólo podría acabar de una forma. . . ¡Sora cortándole el cabello a la pobre Kairi! Si, porque eso era lo que realmente temía ella. Porque si la cortaba en dos, ella moría y fin del asunto. . . ¡Pero nunca podría vivir si su amado cabello era cortado! ¡Le había tomado una eternidad para que le creciera hasta los hombros y así se iba a quedar!

La pelirroja estaba lista para tomar las riendas del asunto. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo aparecer su keyblade de mil colores y un diseño muy llamativo, y respiró hondo.

-Lo siento, Naminé. . . ¡Pero debo hacerlo! ¡Por el bien de mi cabello!- se detuvo para respirar pausadamente intentando calmarse para que el hechizo saliera bien.- ¡THUNDER!

Y por algún milagro, de la punta de la keyblade de Kairi salió despedido un rayo amarillo a gran velocidad y dio justo en el blanco, la peligrosa motosierra. Esta se descompuso de inmediato y dejó de funcionar. Todo había sido un éxito. . . De no ser porque el rayo continuó su viaje luego de golpear aquella máquina, y terminó en las luces del techo. Tal había sido la potencia del rayo que las luces se quemaron, todas ellas. Y los dos amigos quedaron en penumbras.

-¡Soraaaa!- lo llamaba Kairi extendiendo los brazos para evitar chocarse con algo ya que no podía ver nada.- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Kairi?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí.

-¿Dónde es aquí, Sora?

-Aquí es aquí.

-No te veo. . .

-Sigue mi voz.

-Es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es muy complicado. No soy un perro.

Sora ahogó una risa al pensar en cierto animal que era Kairi. . . Pero ya que ella podría estar demasiado cerca de él, decidió callar por su propio bien.

-¡SORAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Está bien, Kairi. Ya te voy a ayudar que no es para tanto. . .

-Yo no fui quien gritó.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién. . .?

-¡SORAAAAAA!

*PUM*

Al parecer aquella persona desesperada por Sora había entrado al estudio y corrido hacia Sora aunque sin ver, ya que acabó por chocarse con el moreno y los dos terminaron en el piso por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Muévete, Riku que no eres ninguna pluma!

-¡SORAAAA!- seguía gritando un Riku que no parecía el mismo Riku sereno de siempre. . .

-¿Qué le pasa a Riku?- preguntaba la pelirroja, quien aún no había encontrado a los otros dos y caminaba a ciegas.

-¡SORAAA!

-¡Contrólate, hombre!

-¡PERO! ¡PERO LA OSCURIDAD!

-¡No te va a pasar nada, cagón!

-¡Pero cuando está oscuro escucho una voz en mi cabeza! ¡TENGO MIEDO, SORA! ¡DAME TU LUZ!

Y de mala gana, Sora buscó en sus múltiples bolsillos lo que tanto exigía su amigo, una linterna.

-Si me dejaras respirar, Riku, tal vez pueda encenderla.

-P-Pero. . . La oscuridad. . .

-¡Que te muevas, mierda!

Y de una patada consiguió mover a su amigo lo suficiente para salir de debajo de él y así poder respirar. Sora podría ser pequeño pero sus enormes zapatos le daban mucha fuerza en los pies. El asustado Riku no tenía oportunidad.

-¡Hágase la luz!- exclamó el moreno encendiendo finalmente la linterna que siempre llevaba consigo, sólo en caso de quedarse a oscuras con Riku.- ¡¿Ven? ¡Por esto es que YO soy el protagonista y este maricón no!

-¡No seas así con él, Sora!- lo reprendió Kairi, quien se reunía con ellos guiada por la luz de Sora.- Pobre Riku. . .

-¡Pobre Riku y una mierda! ¡Ya es tiempo de que dejen de adorarlo como si fuera un dios, carajo! ¡¿Ves mamá? ¡¿Ves que no es tan perfecto como dices?- le gritaba a la cámara.

-Oye que tampoco fue para tanto.- decía Riku poniéndose de pie tranquilamente.- Lo del corte de luz me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-¡Vamos, Riku, no finjas que estabas cagado en las patas!

-Estas imaginando cosas, Sora. Yo ya he aceptado la oscuridad.

Y de la nada se apagó la luz de la linterna. . .

-¡Mierda, Sora! ¡No me jodas con esto, hijo de puta!

Entonces la luz se volvió a encender y aparecieron un Riku todo pálido del miedo abrazando al pequeño Sora con demasiada fuerza, casi asfixiándolo; y un Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada un tanto siniestra.

-Como me voy a divertir hoy. . .

-No sabía que le temías a la oscuridad, Riku.- habló Kairi extrañada.

-¡Tú también le tendrías miedo si cada vez que está oscuro escucharas la voz de Ansem y. . .!

-¿El viejito que tiene cara de Papá Noel?

-¡No, ese no! ¡Él otro!

-¿El que parece un vampiro?

-Argh. No se puede ni hablar contigo. . . ¿Empezamos con el programa?

-Si, claro. ¿Te alumbro el camino hacia la mesa, Riku?

-¡No me jodas, Sora!

Y con la ayuda de la linterna de Sora, los tres consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos a la odiosa mesa de Mickey. Allí, cada quien se sentó en su sitio. Sora fue al medio para que la linterna iluminara a los otros dos por igual. . . Aunque Riku acercó su silla un poco más hacia la luz. . .

-Si, muy lindo todo esto pero. . . Mejor encendemos una fogata o algo porque las baterías de mi interna se van a terminar pronto. . . Y además Riku no me da espacio ¡Necesito mi espacio, hombre!

Y de otra patada, tiró a Riku de su silla sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Jajajajja! ¡Me encanta cuando está así de miedoso que baja la guardia y le puedo hacer de todo que no me la devuelve la patada jajajajaja!

-¿Sabes que cuando arreglen lo de la luz, te la va a devolver mucho peor, verdad?- le recordó la pelirroja.

-Si, lo sé. . .

-Ok Yo me encargo de la fogata entonces. . .

-¡NO!- saltaron los dos chicos de repente y Kairi se quedó toda pasmada de la sorpresa.

-¿P-Por qué no?

-¡¿Pero que estás loca? ¡Nos vas a matar a todos, Kairi!

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así!

-Pero yo ya estuve practicando. . .

-¡No me voy a arriesgar!

-Sora, déjame hacerlo. Soy tu mejor amiga.- le hizo ojitos tiernos haciendo una expresión de lo más linda.

-Hace tiempo que mi mejor amiga es. . . ¿Cómo se llama la chica de las trencitas?

-¿Olett?

-¡Si, esa!

-¿No era Tifa?- preguntaba Riku ya devuelta en su asiento aunque guardando distancia.

-No. Tifa es mi novia.

-¡Ella no lo es!- saltó a pelirroja.

-¡Si que lo es! Sólo que ella todavía no se enteró. . .

-¡Se supone que tu y yo. . .!

-¡Tú y yo no somos nada de nada, Kairi!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de todo lo que pasamos?

-Si, Kairi. Pasamos por muchas cosas. . . Algunas lindas, otras feas y otras peores que feas. . . ¡Pero el cariño que te tenía lo perdí hace mucho!- le dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Sora?

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Y después de lo que me hiciste preguntas por qué? ¡Eres de lo peor, Kairi!

-Creo que me perdí de algo. . . ¿Ustedes no que se querían mucho?- preguntó el peliplateado mirando a ambos sin entender nada.

-¡¿Querernos? ¡JA!- se cruzó de brazos el moreno.- ¡El único amor que siento ahora es por el par de montañas que hay en Tifalandia! Las llanuras me aburren ¡Y más cuando son tan hijas de. . .!

-Mi pregunta se respondía con un simple "no", Sora. . . Ni que me importara tanto su vida privada. . . ¿Puede alguien encender la fogata así empezamos con el programa?

-¡. . . y nunca me entiende y no me presta atención y. . .!- seguía hablando Sora.

-Bien. . . Lo hago yo, entonces. . .

-¡NO!- saltó Sora de repente.

-A ver. . . ¿Y yo por que no puedo?

-¡Porque tu keyblade no sirve para nada!

-¿Uh?

-¡Todo lo que hiciste con ella hasta ahora fue sacar corazones y para eso están los cirujanos, Riku, sabelo! Te iría mejor como médico que como elegido de la llave porque realmente resultaste un total inútil. . . De todos, tu keyblade es la más inservible que ni magia puede hacer. . .

-Bueno, señor protagonista. . . ¿Por qué no mueves el culo y lo haces tú mismo?

-¡FIRE!

Y en eso una enorme bola de fuego surgió de la punta de la keyblade de Sora y salió disparada hacia la odiosa mesa de Mickey. Las llamas pronto se apoderaron de la mesa y la rodearon en un instante, y esta no tardó en desplomarse y caer al piso. Los tres presentadores del programa no sabían que hacer. Todos ellos permanecieron en sus asientos observando como la mesa se volvía todo fuego.

-¡Mierda!- saltó Kairi al fin.

-Si bueno. . . Un error le puede pasar a cualquiera. . .- murmuraba Sora rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente.- Y de todos modos con semejante fogata, todo el estudio se ve bien y así Riku no escucha voces. . .

-¡Eso no! ¡El cuaderno de Naminé estaba ahí!

-¿El cuaderno de. . .? ¡El cuaderno de Naminé!

Y de un salto, Sora se bajó de su silla y se abrió paso entre las llamas. Conocía muy bien a Naminé y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz si ella se enteraba que su cuaderno se había perdido en un incendio. . . Y además, eso había sido su culpa ¿Qué le haría la rubia si descubría que él era la razón por la que sus dibujos ya no estaban? En lugar de pensar en eso, Sora prefirió enfocarse del todo en rescatar el susodicho cuaderno para así salvar su pellejo de las garras de la pequeña bruja. Y así, moviéndose rápidamente entre las lenguas de fuego. . . Consiguió salvar el bendito cuaderno.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó victorioso dejando caer al suelo el cuaderno para luego sacarse las ropas quemadas rápidamente para evitar quemarse el cuerpo.- Gracias por ayudarme, Riku. Sabes. . . En momentos así. . . Me alegra mucho poder contar con amigos como tú. . .

-¡Ponte algo, Sora!- se cubría los ojos la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos, Kairi que no estoy tan feo! Bueno. . . Ya tenemos la fogata. . . ¿Contamos historias de terror?- sonrisa pícara.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tenemos que trabajar, Sora!- saltó Kairi. .. Aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Pero somos niños! ¡No deberíamos. . .!

-¡No empieces con tu rebeldía, Sora y. . .! Hablando de rebeldía. . . ¿Qué hacías con una motosierra?

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Empecemos por ahí el programa de hoy!-se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a relatar una larga historia.- Pasa que hace poco me enteré de algo que realmente no lo podía creer. Lo que me fue rebelado fue como. . . como lo que le pasó a Neo en Matrix.

-¿Es para tanto?

-¡Si, es pata tanto! Porque me vine a enterar. . . que en realidad yo no iba a tener una llave gigante como arma sino. . . ¡Una motosierra!- exclamó alzando los brazos al aire.

Los otros dos se le quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-Eso no puede ser. . . Es demasiado violento para un videojuego como Kingdom Hearts.- decía Kairi pensativa.

-¡Exacto! ¡Por eso es que me enchufaron la llave gigante! ¡Porque los de Disney pensaron que era muy violento! No sé que le ven de violento que un chico de 14 acabe con la maldad del mundo usando una motosierra. . .

-Sora. . .

-¡Y por eso salí en seguida con Riku a comprarla!

-No me digas que compraron eso en el supermercado. . .

-¿Y tú como sabes que fui al supermercado?

-Etto. . . Adiviné jeje

-Como sea. . . ¡Lo que importa es que ahora tengo un arma como la gente! Bueno, tenía. . .

-Lo siento, Sora. . .

-¡Lo siento y una mierda, Kairi! ¡Me jodes todo lo que me importa en la vida! ¡Primero fueron mis siestas, luego ESO y ahora esto!

-. . .

-Ya en serio, Riku. Pregunta porque nos peleamos.

-Ya dije que no me interesa.

-¡Pero cómo no te va a interesar! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

-¿Y qué? Tampoco me importa tanto tu vida privada. Por mí haz lo que quieras con tus amoríos. Si te quedas con ella o Tifa, no me importa. . .

-¡Bien!- se cruzó de brazos enojado.- ¡Si al señor no le importa, entonces no hablaré más del asunto!

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Podemos empezar el programa, chicos? Ahora ya tenemos el fueguito. . .

-De acuerdo. . . Pero lee tú las cartas, Kairi porque yo estoy enojado con el mundo y no quiero saber nada de nada. . .

-Bien. . . Me parece que exageras pero de acuerdo, lo hago yo.- suspiró la pelirroja para luego tomar una de las muchas cartas que estaban en una bolsa en el piso.- Esta dice. . . ¿Sora no sufre de amnesia por haber quemado las cartas del chain of memories?

-En realidad si. Algunas cosas ya no me las acuerdo. . . Los cumpleaños, por ejemplo y también la dirección de cierto médico que ayudó a mi vieja con lo del embarazo. . . Sepa, señor doctor que si lo supiera usted ya estaría muerto.- fulminó con la mirada a la cámara.

-Ok. . . Pasemos a. . .

-Por cierto, Kairi, gracias por convencer a mi vieja de que no me hacía ningún mal quedarme aquí. No sé como la convencieron pero. . . No sé, como que recuperé un poco el cariño que te tenía.- sonrisa sincera.

-¿De qué hablas, Sora? Si yo lo intenté todo para hacerla cambiar de opinión y no pude.

-E-Entonces ¿Por qué ayer me dijo re feliz de la vida que podía volver? Pensé que tenías algo que ver en eso, Kairi. . . Ahora mi cariño por ti regresó a cero.

-. . .

-¡Sigue leyendo, Kairi! Ya se develará el misterio más adelante. . .

-De acuerdo.- asintió deprimida.- Esta carta es dirigida a ti, Sora.

-¡Bien! ¡Debe ser una de mis tantas admiradoras!

-Dice: Deja de ser tan buscón, ve a terapia y supera que tu nombre es de digi-niña.

-¡HIJA DE. . .!

-¡Sora!

-¡Pero es cierto, lo es!

-Un momento. . . Esta de aquí puede que te guste más. . . Dice: ¿Qué te parece Sky como nombre, Sora?

-¡Nunca! Ahora tengo un nombre de cuatro letras. . . ¿Y lo voy a cambiar por una de tres? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo quiero un nombre largo y difícil de decir como el de Sephiroth!

-Mmm ¿Voldemort?

-¿Te estás haciendo la graciosa, Kairi?- la miró mal el moreno.

-¡No, para nada! Pasemos a otra carta mejor Jajajaja A ver. . . Esta también es pata ti, Sora.

-Ya no sé si alegrarme o. . .

-Xion es mujer y es parte de ti. Entonces. . . ¿Eres medio mujer?

-Todos tenemos un lado femenino. . . Y si tomamos en cuenta que dentro de mi también están Ventus, Vanitas y Roxas. . . Entonces soy solamente 1/5 mujer. Claro que también tenía el corazón de Kairi en mi pero esa es otra historia. . . ¡Siguiente pregunta!

-¿Por qué Axel no es protagonista si es más guapo y carismático?

-¡Siguiente pregunta!

-Pero Sora. . .

-¡Esa no sirve, Kairi! Tiene que ser una sobre mi ¿Entiendes?

-Bien bien. . . Etto. . . ¿Vanitas está dentro de Sora o dejó de existir?

-Está dentro de mí. Pasa que se fusionó con Ventus y luego él conmigo. Por algo es que de vez en cuando la oscuridad me controla ¿No?

-¿Hablas de la anti form?

-Si, Kairi, de la anti form. Creí que era obvio por eso no lo dije pero olvidé que hablaba contigo. . .

-¡Deja de tratarme tan mal, Sora!

-¡Te trato como se me da la puta gana, mujer!

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Riku! ¡¿Cómo hay que hablarte para que me des bola?- le gritaba a su supuesto amigo.

Fue en ese momento que Sora se volteó para hablarle al peliplateado que cayó en porque él estaba tan ausente. Desde que habían empezado a leer cartas el muy bastardo no había cooperado en nada. . . Pero claro eso había sido porque estaba inconciente en el suelo.

-¡Riku!- exclamó Sora yendo a donde estaba Riku, quien hasta sangraba por la nariz de lo mal que estaba.- ¡Riku, responde!

-¡¿Q-Qué le pasó?

-¡Mierda Riku! ¡Todo lo malo que siempre dije de ti era pura mentira! ¡En realidad yo te quiero mucho, amigo! No te lo dije antes pero. . . Si tuviera que elegir entre tú y Tifa. . . ¡Te elegiría a ti, Riku! ¡No me dejes ahora!

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló la pelirroja un cuaderno que sostenía Riku.

-A ver. . .

-¡Ai no! ¡Ya sé que es! ¡Suéltalo, Sora!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?- pegó un salto el moreno al pasar las páginas del susodicho cuaderno.- ¡Maldito pajero y yo que me preocupo por ti!- le dio una patada a Riku.- ¡¿Me quiere alguien decir que es esto?- le restregaba el cuaderno a una Kairi roja de la vergüenza.

Y es que no se lo podía culpar a Sora por su reacción ya que en ese cuaderno había varios dibujos de Sora junto con otros chicos de Kingdom Hearts haciendo pues. . . cosas de adultos. . . ¡Y vaya que eran detallados esos dibujos!

-¡Que alguien me explique que hacen Riku, Axel y. . .! ¿Este es Tron? ¡Por dios! ¡¿En qué piensa Naminé?

-Se llama yaoi, Sora.- se despertó Riku al fin.- No sé porque pero a las chicas les gusta.

-¡A mi no!- se defendió a Kairi.

-¡A ti te gusta, Riku que por algo te desmayaste!

-¡Me desmayé de la impresión!

-Si si. . . Bueno que alguien me diga qué onda con esto.

-Son un montón de hombres metiéndotela por atrás de a turnos ¿Qué más hay que explicarte?

-¡No te hagas el gracioso, Riku! ¡Quiero saber por qué siempre soy el uke carajo! ¡Hasta con Roxas soy uke por dios! ¡Vamos gente que yo también puedo embestir que no es ninguna ciencia!

-Si bueno. . . Pasa que uno tiene que tener ciertas características para ser seme. . .

-A ver, que hable el experto.

-Primero la altura.

-¡Siempre me cagan con eso! ¡Eh pero Roxas es igual que yo!

-Si pero a parte de la altura uno tiene que tener en cuenta la personalidad. Y tú actúas mucho más como niño pequeño que como adulto. . . Entonces no puedes ser seme.

-¡La concha de tu. . .!

-¡M cuaderno!- entró corriendo Naminé guiada claro por la luz de la enorme fogata.

-¡Naminé! Justo con voz quería hablar.

-Si, yo también.- saltó Riku.

-¿Ahora me vas a apoyar? Igual ya no te quiero. . .

-¡Mi cuaderno! ¡Mi cuaderno!

Y en eso la rubia tumbó a Sora sin problemas y le arrebató su adorado cuaderno para luego estrecharlo en su pecho con amor.

-¡Naminé tenemos que hablar!- se abalanzó sobre ella Riku.

-¡Si!- alzaba el puño Sora.

-¡Sobre el yaoi!

-¡Si!

-¡Y sobre lo mal que nos haces quedar a todos!

-¡Si!

-¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacer que yo mataba un pobre bebé chocobo?  
-¡Si! ¿Eh? No, no eso no. . .

-Un momento. . . ¿Revisaron mi cuaderno?- mirada amenazante por parte de Naminé.

-Eso no es lo que importa. ¡Tienes que decirme que pasaba por tu mente cuando dibujaste Inocent!

-Disculpen pero. . . Estoy un poco perdida.- murmuraba Kairi mientras Sora asentía con la cabeza.

-Inocent es un doujin yaoi.- habló Riku.- de nosotros dos.

-¡Listo! ¡Gracias por la información pero ya no quiero saber más, Riku!- saltó el moreno intentando silenciar a su amigo.

-En ese doujin Sora encuentra un bebé chocobo.

-¿Y lo vendo en el mercado negro?

-¡No!- lo mandó a callar el peliplateado.- Lo cuidas y te encariñas con él. Entonces yo me pongo celoso porque pasas mucho tiempo con él y menos conmigo ¡Y acabo matando al chocobo!

-¡Animal!- saltó sobre él Sora.- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre matar a un chocobo con lo lindos que son?

-¡Exacto! ¡Yo no sería capaz! Soy celoso, si pero jamás mataría un chocobo y menos uno bebé. ¡Tienes que cambiar el final, Naminé!

-Eso nunca.

-Puedo soportar que me hagas la puta de la organización ¡No me importa! Pero nunca. . . ¡Nunca asesino de chocobos, bruja!

-Ok, si me dejan decir un par de cosas al aire, cambio el final.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?

-¡Sin pijas por favor!- saltó Sora de repente.

-Pues. . . No sé. . . Aparecería la mamá chocobo y se lo llevaría a su bebé. Sora lloraría un poco y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

-¡Ese final no me gusta! ¡¿Por qué tengo que llorar yo?

-Bien.- habló Riku.- Di lo que quieras.

-Si que se me había olvidado decir una prueba más del enorme machismo que hay en el juego. . . Cuando Kairi y yo escapamos cerca del final del Kingdom Hearts II, corremos con los brazos rígidos y cerca del pecho y dando saltitos. . . ¡¿Qué mierda es eso? ¡¿No podemos correr como gente normal que nos tienen que ridiculizar en todo? ¡¿Saben por qué nos ridiculizan tanto a las mujeres? ¡Para sentirse mejores ellos mismos!

-Ya entendimos. . .

-Y otra cosa. . . La otra vez había dicho que lo más erótico que había visto era el ombligo de Riku. . . Lo siento, Riku pero me equivoqué. . . ¡Había olvidado a Seither!

-¡¿Seither?- saltaron todos.

-¡Si por dios que ese si es lindo con esa mini remera que no dejan nada a la imaginación. . .!

-Espera ¿De qué Seither estamos hablando? Ese creo que no lo conozco. . .

-Así que bueno. . . Eso era lo que había olvidado decir de la otra vez. . . ¡Agios gente!

-¡Si si vete!- la echaba Sora fulminándola con la mirada mientras la pequeña bruja se alejaba de ellos con su cuaderno en brazos.

-¿Seguimos?

-No sé si pueda recuperarme tan rápidamente.- hablaba Sora abrazándose así mismo todo traumando por lo que acababa de ver.

-Bien entonces sigo con Riku. . . Aquí hay una pregunta pata ti, Riku ¿Sephiroth es parte de tu familia?

-Si, es un hermano lejano o algo así. . . Somos muchos hermanos.

-¿Sabes? Hay quienes dicen que en el final del Kingdom Hearts II cuando ya estamos todos 3D bien dibujados. . . Te parees mucho a Sephiroth.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga si somos familia?

-Si bueno. . .

-¡Bien!- los interrumpió Sora.- ¡Ya me recuperé! ¡Basta de hablar de Riku y hablemos de mí!

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Vamos! ¡ ¡Vamos! ¡Hablemos de mí! Jeje

Kairi lo miró mal como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Entonces regresó a la carta que en ese momento sostenía sobre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta.

-¿Seguro que lo único que hicieron en la playa Sora y Riku era jugar a las cartas?

-¡Ok ya entendí! ¡Pasemos a otro tema por favor! ¡Tiene que haber una pregunta que no me ridiculice!

-¿Qué pasará en Kingdom Hearts III?

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡De esto ya hablamos, gente!- soltó un largo suspiro Sora.- Ya dijimos que va a tratar de mi y Riku buscando a Aqua, Terra y Ven. . . Ahora que lo pienso. . . Ven está en el castillo Oblivion, el mismo que visitamos en el chain of memories ¿No?

-Si.- asintieron los demás.

-Y Aqua estaba en la misma playa que fuimos Riku y yo en el Kingdom Hearts II. . . ¿Qué onda que no los vimos?

-Y no los vimos, que se yo.- se encogió de hombros Riku.

-Que cagada. . .

-Aparte de eso podríamos hablar de los mundos que visitaremos ¿No?- cambió de tema Kairi.

-Si pero de eso no se sabe nada. . .

-Pero por descarte podemos deducir cuales serán los nuevos ¿O no?

-Cierto. . .

-Si porque hay muchos mondos de Disney que ni se nombran ni aparecen para invocarlos.

-Hablando de invocaciones. . . ¿Era necesario Bambi?- decía Sora con una mega vena en la frente.- Un ciervo chiquitito que ni cuernos tiene y se salta la vida de un lado a otro todo sólo para subirme las vidas. Como le gusta llamar la atención al bicho eso y al fin y al cabo es lo mismo que una poción.

-¡Pero Bambi es adorable!- exclamó Kairi.

-Si bueno pero yo estoy peleando contra la oscuridad cara a cara ¡Peleo contra monstruos y piratas y. . .! ¡Y lo que necesito es un transformer!

-¿Eh?

-Si. . .Imagínenme a mi peleando codo con codo junto a Optimus prime.- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No crees que Disney lo consideraría demasiado violento a un auto-robot gigante con cañones para este tipo de juegos?

-¡Eres igual de mala onda que mi vieja, Kairi! ¡Ve a buscar cocos y no me rompas los huevos?

-. . .

-¡Riku, eres de madera! ¡La estoy re bardiando y no reaccionas! ¡Defiéndela al menos!

-Ya dije que no me importa la razón por la que estén peleando.

-¡Pero no tiene gracia si tú no preguntas!

-Volviendo al tema de los nuevos mundos. . .

-¡No me dejes hablando solo, Riku!

-Estaba pensando en La dama y el vagabundo.

-¡Me encanta esa película!- saltó Kairi.- Es de dos perros que se enamoran. Pero la perrita tiene familia y una muy adinerada mientras que el perro es un animal de las calles y. . .

-¡Es la misma mierda de Romeo y Julieta!- resumió Sora.- Lo mismo pero con perros, claro está.

-¿Y si es con gatos si te gusta? Porque hay una película que. . .

-Los Aristogatos si, ya sé.- dejó escapar un largo suspiro el moreno.- El malo es el mayordomo.

-De todos modos no creo que aparezcan nunca.- sentenció Riku.- Porque hay un mensaje oculto. . .

-Claro y ahora tenemos que preguntarte qué mensaje ¿No?- lo fulminó con la mirada Sora.- ¡Pero cuando a ti te toca hacer eso no lo haces!

-¿Qué mensaje, Riku?

-¡Kairi!- la reprendió el moreno. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde. . .

-Si se fijan. . .- siguió el peliplateado.- La gata de la película tiene tres hijos que son igualitos a los gatos con los que se va encontrando durante su viaje y que supuestamente no conocía. Y recuerden que nadie nunca menciona a los padres de esos gatitos.

-O sea que quedó bien gata la gata.

-Mmm Si, la verdad que me quedo con la película de los perros.- decía Kairi pensativa.

-También está El libro de la selva. Creo que ese sería interesante. . . Pelear contra un montón de heartless y nobodies en la selva. . .

-Pero sería muy similar a lo que ya vimos.- lo interrumpió Sora.- Es como una combinación de Tarzán y El rey león.

-¡Pero el villano sería un tigre!- exclamó entusiasmada Kairi.

-Si lo venció un niño normal como de diez en la película, es cosa fácil para mí.- suspiró Sora.- ¡Yo quiero un reto!

-Bueno. . . En esta carta de aquí- el peliplateado levantó una de las cartas escritas por los fans.- propone que vayamos a Silent Hill o que nos enfrentemos a los de Mortal Kombat.

-Mejor me quedo con el tigre ese.

-Si si, mejor el tigre.- asentía Kairi.- ¡Ah! ¡Tampoco apareció Anastasia todavía!

-Ya me parecía raro que estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo.- la miró mal Sora.- Anastasia es una película de amor y. . .

-Kingdom Hearts también es de amor.

-Ahora la verdad que me inclino más por las parejas yaoi, Kairi.

-¡¿EHHH?

-¡Si porque Riku jamás me haría lo que tú me hiciste!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya díganme porque se pelearon!- saltó al fin el mayor.

-¿De verdad quieres saber, Riku?- ojitos brillantes.

-No soporto que me usen en sus discusiones. . . Y mucho menos de esa forma.

-¡Entonces te cuento!- exclamó Sora feliz de la vida poniéndose cómodo en su asiento preparándose para relatar su historia. Se aclaró la garganta como dándose importancia y empezó a hablar.- Antes de que mi mundo se volviera negro. . . Antes de conocer el odio y la ira. . .

-¿Es necesario que me lo cuentes todo con tanta metáfora?

-¡Si, Riku, es necesario!- lo mandó a callar.- ¡Y tú pórtate bien que apago la fogata!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No interrumpiré más, lo juro!

-Bien bien. . . Como decía. . . Kairi si bien nunca fue LA mujer de mis sueños. . . Nunca fue un vagarto no sé si me entienden. . .

Kairi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-. . . De hecho, yo realmente llegué a quererla más que como una amiga. No sé si será porque, como dicen, el amor es ciego. . . O quizás sólo era porque además de ella sólo había otra chica, Selphie. Y ella usa más gel que nunca tendría futuro a su lado. . . Terminaríamos en la calle por gastarnos todos nuestros ahorros en gel.

-¡Ok, ya entendimos, Sora!- saltó Kairi.

-En fin, no éramos la mejor pareja del mundo. . . Ni siquiera éramos pareja en ese entonces. . . Pero estábamos bien. Éramos amigos, nos llevábamos bien. . . Y muy pronto íbamos a estar los dos solos en el océano. . .

-¿Cómo que solos?

-A medianoche iba a ir a lo de Riku a sacarle las pilas a su despertador para poder irme de la isla sin él y contigo. . .

-Gracias, Sora.- le dijo Riku fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No te hagas la víctima que con todo eso de la oscuridad me cagaste el plan! No, que digo el plan. . . ¡Destruiste toda la isla!

-¡¿No que ya me habías perdonado?

-Nah. . . Todavía te guardo un poquito de rencor. . . En fin. . . ¡Volviendo a mi pelea con Kairi. . .!

-¡Ya no des más vueltas, Sora y ya cuenta el final!- lo apresuró Kairi observando su reloj.- ¡En poco tiempo vienen todos para decir quienes son los tres conductores que vienen la próxima vez!

-¡Ah, si, los favoritos de la gente! Igual es obvio que uno de esos soy yo que por algo soy el protagonista ¿No? Además los adolescentes se ven identificados por mí ¡Porque yo represento al adolescente de hoy! ¡Violento, pajero y con tres neuronas!

-Cri cir.

-Riku, no eres gracioso por hacer el sonido de los grillitos que le estás sacando trabajo a Jimmy Criket. Además el gracioso del grupo soy yo.

-¡Sora!- lo apresuró aún más la pelirroja.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Mierda! ¡Siempre diciéndome qué hacer, Kairi! Bueno, la hago corta. . . ¡Me pelee con ella porque me cagó el dibujo que hice en el lugar secreto!

-¿Ese que estás tú dándole una paopu a una Kairi mal dibujada?- preguntó Riku.

-¡Era una obra maestra y la perra que tengo por amiga lo arruinó!

-¡Lo completé y quedó muy bonito para que sepas! Mucha gente se conmovió con ese final porque es cuando me doy cuenta de tus sentimientos y te respondo igual. . .

-¡Me cagaste el dibujo, Kairi!- gritaba de pie en la silla para estar más alto que la pelirroja y así mirarla desde arriba.- ¡Ese dibujo era mío y lo arruinaste!

-¡Pero Sora. . .!

-¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien se le hubiera ocurrido dibujarle unos anteojos de Sol a la Monalisa, eh?

-¿Ahora resulta que eres como Da Vinci?- entró en escena Naminé seguida por Axel, Ventus, Aqua, Edgardo y Terra.- ¡Además, acá la que dibuja soy yo!

-¿Y ahora que te falta, Naminé?- suspiraba Kairi al percibir lo alterada que estaba la rubia.

-¡Una mesa donde dibujar!

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a la mesa?- exclamó asustado Edgardo.

-¡La culpa de todo la tiene Kairi!- la acusó con el dedo.

-Sé que ahora debería estar tranquilo y sereno pese a todo esto. . . Que debería buscar la armonía que hay en mi interior porque. . . Porque sólo el viejo yo caía en la violencia. . . ¡Pero esto es demasiado! ¡Muere, maldita hija de puta!

-¡Kyaaaa!

Y de un salto, el rubio tiró al suelo a Kairi y comenzó a arrancarle mechones de cabello a la fuerza. . . Sabía perfectamente bien cuál era el punto débil de la pelirroja gracias a cierto moreno.

-¡Eso, Ven 2! ¡Así!

-¡No lo alientes, Aqua!- la reprendió Terra.- ¿Y se supone que tú eres la única maestra de todos nosotros?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Me gusta crear caos! ¡Buajajaja!

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Sepárense!-decía Axel tomando a Ven y a Kairi por los hombros y haciéndolos a un lado sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¡Axel!- replicó Aqua con los brazos en jarra.

-Si bueno yo también quería ver que le dieran lo que se merece a Kairi pero la paciencia me está matando ¡Que alguien me diga quien de nosotros ganó!

-¡Si, que por algo nos llamaron!

-¿Quién tiene la lista de votos?

-¡Yo!- levantó la mano Kairi.

-¡¿Vieron que no había que matarla?

-Como casi no tenemos tiempo, rápidamente voy a ir enumerándolos a todos de abajo hacia arriba ¿Esta bien?

-¡Si!

-Terra.

-¡Gané!

-¡Que no, Terra! ¡Los de abajo son los perdedores!- le explicaba Ventus.- ¡Los que nombra al final son los ganadores! Lo siento amigo, pero es así. . .

-¡Envidiosos! ¡Son todos unos envidiosos!- los señalaba a todos clavándoles una mirada cargada de odio.- ¡Ustedes me tienen envidia y por eso se pusieron de acuerdo para que no ganara!

-¡Pero si los que votaron fueron los fans, no nosotros!- lo calló Kairi.- Ahora si, sigo. . . Riku.

-¡Jajajajaja!- se le reía en la cara Sora.- ¡Perdedor! ¡PERDEDOOOOR!

-Sabes que los ganadores tienen que seguir trabajando en estos programas de mala muerte mientras que los perdedores pueden volver a lo suyo ¿Verdad?

-. . .

-. . .

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo lo haces? ¡¿Dime cómo haces para siempre ganarme en todo? ¡Maldición!

-La siguiente soy yo.- continuó Kairi.- Y la otra es Aqua. . .

-Así que me mandan de nuevo a la oscuridad. . . Después no se quejen si estoy más mala que Xehanort ¿Eh?

-Correremos ese riesgo. . . El siguiente es Sora.

-¡Gané!- levantó los brazos en alto.

-En realidad no. . . Todavía estoy nombrando a los perdedores, Sora.

-¡Ajá! ¡Yo tampoco trabajo! ¡VACACIONEEES!

-Si pero eso significa que pasarás más horas del día en tu casa con tu madre.- sentenció Riku.

-¡La puta que le. . .!

-¡Ya sólo quedan cuatro! Así que quien nombre ahora será el último perdedor y los otros tres serán los ganadores por decisión de los fans según las cartas que nos enviaron. Y el último en quedarse afuera del programa es. . . Naminé.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Montón de machistas!- saltó la rubia de repente.

-¡Y los ganadores son Axel, Edgardo y Ventus! ¡Felicidades, seguirán trabajando por nada!- les dijo a los tres con una sonrisa.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- saltaba de alegría Edgardo.- Sé que no debería decir esto pero. . . ¡Les ganamos, carajo! ¡Son malísimos, patéticos, un montón de perdedores!

- ¡Edgardo!- sonó una voz gruesa y ronca a sus espaldas.

-¡Si, soy yo!- respondió alegremente sin percatarse de que aquella voz no era de ninguno de sus amigos.

-Vienes conmigo.- habló el mismísimo Ansem, el sabio.

-¡Mierda, Riku! ¡Tenías razón!- saltó Sora totalmente aterrado.- ¡Ansem de verdad que estaba entre nosotros ahora que no funciona la luz!

-¡Ese es el verdadero Ansem, Sora, no el heartless!

-Todos son iguales para mí. . .

-Edgardo.- volvió a hablar el anciano.- Debemos hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que me enteré hace poco que piensas cambiarte el nombre ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si porque. . .

-¡No puedes!

-¡¿Cómo que no puedo? ¡Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré! ¡Es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella!

-¡No puedes! ¡El único que es capaz de cambiarse el nombre en Kingdom Hearts soy yo!

Y tras aquellas palabras, todos voltearon a ver a Naminé.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran a mí? ¡Yo no me cambié el nombre!

-¿Y entonces qué tiene que ver "Naminé" con "Kairi"?

-Yo. . . Etto. . .

-¡Roxas, tienes que olvidarte de la estúpida idea de cambiarte el nombre!- repitió Ansem con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

-¡Silencio! ¡Tengo que hacer esto porque lo de haberme cambiado el nombre es lo único que me distingue de todos ustedes! Y si Roxas se cambia el nombre. . . Ya no tendré nada que sea sólo mío. . .

-De todos modos usted no tiene nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.- lo desafió Edgardo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tal si me aseguro de que el Tío Rico deje de vender sus helados de sal marina?

-¡Monstruo!- saltó Axel.- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo semejante?

-¿N-No más helados de sal marina?- murmuró Edgardo por lo bajo.

-No más helados para nadie, Roxas. . . a menos que cambies de idea.

-Yo. . . Yo. . .

-¡¿Qué tanto hay que pensar?- el pelirrojo le cubrió la boca al rubio impidiendo que este se negara.- ¡Por supuesto que se deja el nombre que tenía de antes! ¿Lo captas?

Ansem sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien. Entonces no hablaré con el Tío Rico.

Luego de decir eso, Asem se volteó y se alejó del resto. . .

-¡Axel!- replicó Edgardo tras soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Te acabo de salvar la vida, Roxas!

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!

-Bueno. . .- los interrumpió Kairi.- Ya que se nos acabó el tiempo y además tenemos una pequeña crisis aquí. . . Creo que lo mejor será terminar el programa de hoy. ¡En el próximo episodio estarán Ventus, Axel y Roxas!

-¡Yo no me llamo así!

-¡A todos nos gustan los helados así que tendrás que sacrificarte por el bien del equipo, Roxas!- lo mandó a callar Axel.

-¡Pero no me gusta ese nombre!- se quejaba el rubio quien ya comenzaba a deprimirse.

-¡No se olviden de enviarnos sus preguntas o mensajes al programa!- continuó su discurso Kairi.- ¡Y ya se está terminando el programa así que no se lo pierdan! ¡Adiós!

Continuará. . .

Les cuento algo gracioso. . . La idea de que se quedaran sin luz surgió de un pequeño problema que tenía. Como se habrán dado cuenta, en todos los episodios siempre había uno que fuera más normal que el resto para destacar la locura de los otros dos jaja y justo en este cap tenía a Kairi y Riku. . . Y como no me imaginaba a un Riku todo enfiestado en medio del programa (lo intenté pero la imaginación no me dio para tanto ._.U) entonces se me ocurrió la idea de un Riku que le teme a la oscuridad (en el chain of memories se lo ve así) Pero oh que sorpresa. . . ¡A mi se me fue la luz! DX ¡De verdad, gente! Estaba escribiendo este cap como todos los demás y ¡Zas! ¡Me quedé a oscuras! ¡Che, no se rían! ¡Acá hace casi 40 grados de calor y yo no tuve ventilador por tres días! DX

Ahora si, me pongo seria. . . ¡Juas! ¿Yo seria? Sí como no XD Bueno, como dije, el fic está llegando a su fin. . . Y en el próximo capitulo el tema serán las parejas de Kingdom Hearts. Y antes de que alguno me maldiga por allí. . . ¡Nada de color rosa, señores! XD O sea, voy a hablar de la parejas si, pero nada de ponerme romanticona ni cursi ni nada. Ustedes ya se dieron cuenta como viene este fic y no hay forma de que haya confesiones estilo Disney ni nada de eso :P ¡Así que no se preocupen! Lo que si les digo es que ustedes mismos propongan parejas. Desde las más típicas y obvias hasta las más bizarras. ¡Ah y también comentarios y dudas al respecto! Por ejemplo. . . Es un poco err traumático lo que voy a decir pero. . . Yo sé que hay quienes les gusta el RoxasXSora pero ¡¿Cómo es eso posible si son la misma persona? Les juro que no entiendo y eso que me gusta el yaoi DX Bueno ¿Ven? Algo así ¡Así que vale todo, señoras y señores! ¡Shojo, Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri. . . Lo que se les ocurra!

¡Y ya que estamos en tema. . .! Les quiero hacer una preguntita personal a tooooodos los lectores que yo supongo que jugaron la saga de KH. Díganme la verdad. . . Realmente creen que KH no tiene yaoi? *giño giño* Porque a mi me llegaron comentarios de ustedes diciendo cosas estilo "abajo el yaoi" o algo así (tampoco me sé de memoria todas las cosas que me dicen. . .) Bueno yo quiero saber si los que piensan así es porque no les gusta la idea de un amorío entre dos chicos o porque nunca se dieron cuenta o (y esta es mi favorita) porque les parece vergonsozo haber pasado días y días jugando un videojuego en el que el protagonista parece querer aún más a su "amigo" que al supuesto amor de su vida? ¿Creen que eso es de poco macho? XD Jajaja ¡Vamos gente quiero respuestas! (esto es más para mi saber personal que para el fic jajaja) Porque eso es lo que pienso yo. Que al pricipio todo bien, un chico de 14 matando bichitos. . . todo bien. . . Pero cuando ya llegamos al punto en el que le toca el trasero a su mejor amigo al final del juego (si gente, se lo tocó y que nadie me venga diciendo que eso era para ayudarlo porque bien podría haberlo agarrado del hombro para eso) y entonces dicen "¡mierda, estuve jugando un juego yaoi todo este tiempo noooooo!" (será que piensan que se vuelven gays por eso? O_o Y ahí es cuando comienzan a defender el SoraXKairi hasta el cansancio aunque claro, cuando ella lo abrazó como que Sora puso una cara rara. . . ¡Si, soy fan del RikuSora (entre otras cosas)! ¡¿Y qué? ò_ó Soy yaoista y aún así los hago cagarse de risa conmigo carajo!

Esto ya duró demasiado. . . Mejor me voy despidiendo. . . ¡Espero sus reviews con comentarios y las parejas nominadas para discusión! XD Ah y también espero algún agradecimiento por parte de las fans de Roxas por haberle devuelto su nombre jajaja XD ¡Nos vemos en el cap que sigue! ¡Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Por fin el sexto capituloooo! No puedo creer que haya podido escribir tantos O_o ¡Este era un fic que sólo iba a durar tres o cuatro! Bueno, eso pensaba yo pero ya ven que mi imaginación fluye y fluye. . . Pero esta vez hablo en serio cuando digo que el próximo capitulo será el último u_u Pero esa no es la peor parte. . . Pasa que dentro de nada me voy de viaje por las vacaciones (kyaaaa!) si bueno, yo aca feliz y contenta pero ustedes tendrán que esperar muuuuuucho para el último cap. Y bueno gente es que me voy la semana que viene y es obvio que no podré terminar todo para entonces. Luego estaré en córdoba por dos semanas (sin computadora, claro está) Y para cuando haya regresado, ya se me habrá olvidado de que iba el fic jajaja Entonces voy a tener que leerlo toooodo de nuevo y recién ahí empezar a escribir. ¡Así que a armarse de paciencia! :P Y mientras se deprimen. . . ¡Les dejo el capitulo nuevo! :D

Episodio VI: El amor está en el aire!

-¡Woooooow!- exclamaron los tres al entrar al estudio.

Ese día, era el turno de Roxas, Ventus y Axel de encargarse del programa. Ya era hora de comenzar con el episodio de ese día por lo que todos se dirigieron al estudio donde solían filmar siempre. . . Pero la verdad era que aquel sitio no se parecía en nada al que estaban tan acostumbrados.

Se trataba de una habitación extremadamente grande y con techos altísimos. Todo allí estaba pintado de un impecable blanco. Y en lugar de la horrible mesa de Mickey con tres sillas, ahora había tres enormes tronos que se elevaban hasta el cielo raso.

Desde abajo, los tres conductores observaban aquel sitio con los ojos muy abiertos invadidos por el asombro. Debieron pasar varios minutos hasta que Ventus encontró una pequeña nota al pie de uno de los tronos. La tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

-"Debido a que el anterior trío de conductores rompieron el sistema eléctrico del estudio y además incendiaron la mesa que Disney nos había enviado, no tuvimos otra opción que reconstruir todo el lugar. Las paredes las pintamos de blanco para que el sitio fuera más luminoso pese que aún no hay luz. Las sillas las envía Square Enix. Cuídenlas bien. Saludos. Post data: No les dimos una mesa porque al parecer eso ocasionaba muchas peleas entre ustedes."

-¡Pero si es igual a la sala de reuniones de la organización!- saltó Roxas.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Ventus?

-¡Si, todo está igual!

-Eso no.- habló Axel señalando con el dedo una caja con agujeros en el centro del salón.

Intrigados por aquel objeto, todos se acercaron lentamente como si temieran que de la caja saliera un heratless enorme. . . Pero finalmente la alcanzaron y nada malo sucedió.

-Tiene una carta a un costado.- observó Roxas.- Dice. . . "Con amor de Aqua"

-Si es de ella no puede ser nada bueno.- se cruzó de brazos Ventus.

-¡Oh por favor, Ven! ¡Aqua intenta ser mala pero es pésima en eso!- se burlaba el pelirrojo, arrebatándole la caja de las manos al rubio.- Lo único que da miedo de esa mujer es la manera en como se ríe.

-Y lo insensible que es.- agregó Ven.- ¡En lugar de haberme preguntado que si estaba bien cuando me congelaron y me tiraron contra las rocas, podría haberme dado un elixir! Que el amuleto de buena suerte y que somos amigos. . . ¡Dame un elixir cuando lo necesito, maldita avara!

-. . .- Axel y Roxas lo observaban con miedo unos cuantos pasos lejos de este.

-Si etto. . . ¿Qué tiene la caja, Axel?

-¿La caja? ¡Ah, si! ¡La caja!

Y en eso el pelirrojo tomó la misteriosa caja entre sus manos y la levantó sin vacilar. Pero cuando vio el contenido. . . sintió como el alma se le caía al piso.

-¡Pero si hay un bebé aquí adentro!- exclamó tomando al niño en brazos rápidamente y dejando caer la caja al piso.

-¡¿Un bebé?

-¡Sólo a Aqua se le ocurriría algo así! ¡Es maldad pura!

-Pero esto es demasiado. Mira que encerrar a un bebé dentro de una caja. Aunque le haya puesto agujeros, lo que hizo es horrible.

-Un momento. . .- decía con aire pensativo Ventus.- Déjame ver un momento a ese bebé.

Ante el pedido del rubio, Axel le entregó al delicado ser a Ventus, quien lo meció un poco hacia los lados aunque observándolo minuciosamente. . . Aquel niño tenía ojos verdes y debajo de ellos, dos pequeñas marcas rojas en forma de gotas. Y su cabello era realmente extraño. Al comienzo era pelirrojo pero más hacia las puntas era de un bello dorado.

-¡Es Roxel!

-¿Quién es Roxel?- preguntaba Roxas totalmente confundido.

-¡¿Roxel? ¡Por dios esa Aqua sí que es malvada! Mira que traer a Roxel aquí y precisamente en este episodio. . .- se lamentaba Axel.

-¿Tú también lo conoces, Axel?

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe, Roxas! ¡Roxel es. . .!- pero justo cuando iba a responderle al menor se detuvo en seco.- Roxel es. . . es. . . Bueno él es. . . Ventus, ayúdame.

-Es su hijo.

-Ya en serio ¿Quién es?

-¡Es mi hijo y tuyo, maldita sea!

-. . .

-¡Vamos, Roxas! ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¿Es que no te acuerdas?- lo miró fijamente.- El tal Roxel lo intentaron las fans del Akuroku y por eso. . . ¡¿Roxas, me estás escuchando?

Pero Roxas no se movía. Estaba tieso como una tabla, completamente congelado de la impresión.

-Supongo que esto fue demasiado para él.

-¡Dada!- decía el tierno Roxel levantando las manos hacia Axel.

-¿Quieres ir con dada?- le tendió el niño al pelirrojo y este lo tomó con cuidado a regañadientes.

-No le sigas el juego, maldito.

-No sé de que hablas.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No es justo! Se supone que hoy tenemos que hablar de las condenadas parejas de Kingdom Hearts y por alguna maldita razón Aqua debió enterarse que la mía con Roxas es una de las más famosas. . . ¡Y la muy desgraciada trajo a Roxas al estudio!

Pero todos aquellos gritos provocaron que el pequeño Roxel se asustara y comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaa!

-¡No! ¡No llores, mi amor!- lo mecía hacia los lados Axel.

-¿No decías que realmente no es tu hijo sino un invento de las fans?

-¡Pero si se parece mucho a mí! Dime ¿Cómo puedo ignorar sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojo. . .? ¡Y hasta tiene unas marcas de nacimiento debajo de los ojos igual que las mías!

-Siempre pensé que eran maquillaje.

-¡¿Quién se pintaría dos gotas de agua debajo de los ojos? ¡Yo no, por supuesto! ¡Son de nacimiento, Ventus!

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Buaaaa!

-¡Roxas, maldito vuelve en ti que este también es tu hijo!

Pero sin importar cuanto intentaran sacarlo del trance, Roxas no respondía y continuaba duro del asombro.

-¿Baba?

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Baba?

-Si, es su manera de decir "mamá".- explicó Axel.- Es que decir "Roxas" es bastante complicado para su edad. . .

-Bueno bueno. Todo esto es muy gracioso, en serio pero. . . Ya va siendo hora de que empecemos porque este programa va a durar mucho. Tenemos que responder varias preguntas de los fans que nos sobraron de antes y además ellos nominaron algunas parejas para que las analicemos y. . .

-¡Olvídalo, Ventus! ¡No hay manera de que trabaje con Roxel aquí! Es a penas un bebé ¿Lo captas? ¡Cuidarlo no es nada fácil!

-Baba. . .

-¡Si y él necesita a su baba! ¿Lo captas?

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Roxas se reponga de su trauma. . . Otro más que agregar a la lista. . . ¡Pero nosotros estamos concientes y tenemos que empezar el programa!

-Supongo que tienes razón. . .

Ya resignado y con el niño en brazos, Axel caminó tranquilamente hacia uno de los gigantescos tronos y. . .

-¡Un momento, un momento!- lo detuvo Ventus de repente.- ¿C-Como se supone que subamos a esos asientos tan altos? Mi súper-salto no basta. . .

-¿Qué cómo subimos? ¡Pues subiendo, animal!

Entonces el pelirrojo se dirigió hasta uno de los lados de su trono y oprimió un botón casi imperceptible. Y de inmediato el alto asiento descendió hasta el piso donde Axel se sentó sobre él tranquilamente.

-El botón para subir es este de aquí.- le explicó oprimiendo otro botón del otro lado del asiento.- ¿De qué otra forma podríamos subir?

-Por un momento pensé que con sus portales negros. . .

-¡No! Con eso nos bajamos para darle más drama a nuestra salida. Imagínate lo patéticos que nos veríamos todos si luego de discutir con el jefe de la organización, nuestros asientos bajan hasta el piso y nosotros caminando salimos por la puerta.

Y tras decir aquello, Axel y Roxel subieron hasta lo más alto que el trono se los permitía. Seguido de esto, Ventus lo imitó y a los pocos segundos ya estaba en las alturas junto a los otros dos. Por otra parte, Roxas continuaba petrificado varios metros más abajo. . .

-Entonces. . . ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Comenzamos ya con las preguntas?

-Si, démonos prisa mientras el bebé se comporta. . .- suspiraba Axel mientras mecía en sus brazos al pequeño de un lado al otro.

-¿Te parece bien si respondemos algunas preguntas aleatorias antes de centrarnos en el tema de hoy?

-Me da igual. . .

-Bien. Leeré esta de aquí.- anunciaba el rubio abriendo una de las muchas cartas que tenía dentro de una enorme bolsa sobre su regazo.- Esta dice. . . ¿Por qué rayos no dejan a Riku de protagonista?

-En realidad Riku iba a ser el protagonista.

-Si Sora te escucha, te mata.

-¡Pero es cierto! Aunque no sé porque cambiaron de parecer y lo hicieron personaje secundario. . . Siguiente pregunta, por favor.

-¿Por qué la mayoría de los protagonistas tienen ojos azules? ¡Pues porque nacimos así carajo!

-¡Venuts, no grites que intento hacer dormir a Roxel!

-Ups. Perdón, Axel. Hablaré más bajito de ahora en más.

-Más te vale, enano.- lo fulminó con la mirada el pelirrojo.

-Ok, paso a la siguiente. . . ¿Por qué al final de Kingdom Hearts I Sora no salta para llegar a donde estaba Kairi si puede dar unos saltos tremendos?

-¡Maldito Sora! ¡Es por estas cosas que luego la gente habla de yaoi! Claro, el deja ir al amor de su vida para poder a salvar a su amigo. . . ¡Pero si era la perfecta excusa para dejarlo en el armario al Riku ese! Fíjate. En la isla Riku siempre le ganaba en todo a Sora. Por favor, era más que obvio que Kairi lo elegiría a él, que no se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día como Sora, tenía mejor condición física y tenía unos músculos que. . .

-. . .

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, Ventus?

-Lo siento pero es que no tenía idea que te gustara Riku, Axel.- río por lo bajo el rubio.

-¡A mí no me gusta! Tsk Pasar tiempo con la madre de Sora me está pasando factura. . .

-¿C-Cómo es eso, Axel? ¿Te andas paseando con la madre de Sora?- le sonrió pervertidamente.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando!

-Mira que salir con la madre de tu amigo. . .

-¡No estoy saliendo con ella!

-¿Y Ramona sabe que tienes un hijo?

-Para que sepas sólo nos vimos un par de veces y sólo porque ella prometió que dejaría regresar a Sora al programa y al equipo de Kingdom Hearts. ¿Lo captas?

-¿Dices que te estás sacrificando por él?

-¡P-Por supuesto que si! ¿Qué no me crees?

-Ah. . . No sé. . .- desvió la mirada como dándosela de interesante.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que salga de vez en cuando con una admiradora mía?

-Entonces SI están saliendo.

-¡Que no mierda!

-¡Buaaaaa! ¡Buaaaa!- comenzó a llorar el pequeño Roxel.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo despertaste, Ventus!

-¡¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú con tus gritos!

-¡Buaaaaa!

-Maldición, no se calla. . . ¡Ese Roxas seguro está fingiendo estar inconciente para no tener que lidiar con ese niño!

-A mí me parece que sí está inconciente.- observaba al petrificado rubio varios metros por debajo de él, quien aún no daba señales de vida.

-_Duérmete, niño. Duérmete ya. . . Que viene el Coco y te comerá. ._ .

-Siempre me pareció muy macabra esa canción de cuna ¿Cómo esperan que un niño se duerma plácidamente si le hablan de un monstruo que come bebes?

-¡Es la única puta canción de cuna que sé así que guarda silencio, Ventus!

-. . .- ahora era Ventus quien se había quedado petrificado al oír aquello.

-_ Duérmete, niño. Duérmete ya. . . _

-Si no te molesta seguiré trabajando, Axel que luego nos atrasamos. . . Aquí dice. . . ¡Oh, es una carta para mí! Dice. . . Ventus, ¿Por qué te cargaste a Vanitas? ¡Si el molaba! Eso dice. . . ¡Ay pero no lo puedo creer!

-¡Shhhh!- lo mandó a callar Axel.

-Perdón. . . Pero es que no lo puedo creer.- repitió esta vez susurrando para no molestar a Roxel quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar cansado.- Se supone que Vanitas es malo. . . ¿Entienden? Él es malo y yo soy el bueno. El natural orden de las cosas dice que yo debo matarlo. De todos modos, Vanitas realmente no murió sino que se unió a mí. Nos fusionamos igual que hacen en Dragon Ball Z. . . sólo que sin el baile ridículo. Así que en alguna parte dentro de Sora. . . Vanitas aún vive y es él quien se manifiesta de vez en cuando. Y es en esos momentos que Sora se vuelve todo oscuro. . . Creo que eso ya lo habíamos dicho la otra vez.- se encogió de hombros.- Resumiendo. . . Lo asimilé porque era malo y como tal se lo merecía. A ver otra pregunta. . . ¿Por qué tienen las piernas tan largas? Y que sé yo. Nacimos así y ya. . . ¡Oh, otra pregunta para mí! Esta dice. . . Ventus ¿Por qué eres tan adorable? Ay bueno muchas gracias.- respondía sonrojado.

-Creo que ya se durmió.- habló por lo bajo Axel observando de cerca al pequeño bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos de una manera muy tierna.

-¿En serio? Que bueno eres, Axel. Y la verdad que ya me estaba aburriendo de responder todo yo solo. . .

-Bien, pasemos a otra pregunta.

-Pero. . . Quiero responder esa primero.- puso ojitos brillantes intentando conmover al mayor.

-Eres adorable, ya entendimos. Ahora pasemos a otra que sí sea importante.

-De acuerdo. . .- respondió de mala gana el rubio.- Esta carta de aquí dice. . . ¿Sacarán a Génesis y Ángela?

-¿Y esos quienes son?

-Ni idea.

-Entonces pasemos a otra pregunta. Esta es para ti, Axel. ¿Qué opinas de que algunos supongan que eres el nobodie de Riku?

-La verdad es que sí iba a ser su nobodie. Pero al final no sé porque cambiaron de idea. . . Pero es sí, no nos parecemos en nada, ni físicamente ni mentalmente ni corazonamente.

-¿Existe esa palabra?

-Y yo que sé pero es que acá hay que meter a los corazones en todo ¿Lo captas?

-Leeré la siguiente. . . Ah, está también es para ti.

-Es que soy muy popular entre la gente Jeje

-Si si. . . ¡Pero yo soy el más adorable! Etto. . . Dice. . . Axel ¿Reno es un familiar tuyo?

-¡Estoy harto de esa pregunta! Siempre me la hacen en la calle. . . ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me paran en la calle para saber eso!

-Y. . . ¿Lo es?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta que somos la misma persona?

-¿Ah, si?

-¡Que si mierda! Sólo me aliso el pelo, me agrego un par de marquitas bajo los ojos con maquillaje pero primero oculto las que son de nacimiento obviamente. . . me pongo un traje estilo Hombres de negro. . . ¡Y ya estoy listo para Final Fantasy!

-. . .

-Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Permitirían que sus fans femeninas les secuestraran a ustedes para retenerlos en un palacio donde vivirían como reyes y sus deseos serían cumplidos y además serían cuidados por sus millones de fanáticos?

-¡¿Dónde firmo?

-¿. . . o deberíamos entrar a media noche a sus casas tras desbaratar los sistemas de seguridad y dormirlos con amoníaco para llevárnoslo a la fuerza y sin su consentimiento?

-Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. . .

-Estos fans están cada día más locos.

-Toda la culpa la tiene ese KH Re Codded de mierda que los está sacando de quicio más de la cuenta ¿Lo captas?

-Escuché que la idea del juego la dijeron en un bar y el que lo dijo estaba borracho.

-¡Oh dios mío!

-Si lo sé. Es una locura. . .

-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

-¿Uh?

-¡Kingdom Hearts tiene más vueltas que una calesita porque fue basado en palabras de borracho! ¡Con razón los fans no entienden ni jota del juego!

-Así que. . . Técnicamente todos nacimos en un bar ¿No? Y después preguntan por qué estamos todos mal de la cabeza. . .

-Pasemos a otra pregunta por favor.- pidió Axel pasándose una mano por la cara en actitud de cansancio.

-Bien ¿A que sabe la sal marina?

-Y pues. . . A sal y a mar ¿Lo captas? No le dicen sal marina por nada. Jajajaja

-Helado sal marina. . .

-Etto. . . ¿Ven?

-Helado. . . Delicioso helado celeste. . . Rico helado. . .

-¡Ventus, reacciona!

-Helado. . .- continuaba murmurando el rubio totalmente ido.

Y en eso, Roxel, quien al parecer no estaba del todo dormido, se giró como pudo entre los brazos de Axel enfrentándose al ojiazul. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y. . . ¡Lanzó fuego por la boca!

-¡GYAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó de la impresión Ventus al sentir el calor en el rostro ya que realmente las llamas no lo alcanzaron gracias a la enorme distancia que los separaba.

-¡Muy bien, Roxel!- lo felicitaba el pelirrojo alzándolo en alto y haciéndole el avioncito.

-¡No le festejes, Axel! ¡Tu hijo es un animal!

-Corrección, es un Pokémon. Los animales no lanzan fuego de la boca ¡Inculto!

-¡Al menos dile algo malo!

-¡Él no hizo nada malo! Sólo te despertó porque estabas soñando despierto con helado ¡Y para empezar tú nunca lo comiste!

-¡Por eso es que me muero por comer uno!- lloriqueaba el rubio.- ¡Todos comieron uno menos yo! ¡Hasta Isa lo probó! ¡¿Por qué a mi no me dan? ¡Yo también quiero!

-¿Y si pasas a la siguiente pregunta?

-¡Pero yo quiero helado!

-¡Es eso o te lanzo llamas de nuevo!- lo amenazó levantando en alto al pequeño aunque para nada indefenso Roxel.

-Está bien. Está bien. . . Sigo. ¿Por qué Vanitas se parece tanto a Sora si se supone que aún Ventus no tenía relación con él?

-Es que lo que no dijeron todavía. . . ¡Es que Ventus es el padre de Sora!

-¡¿Eh? ¡Eso no tiene sentido, Axel! ¿Cómo va a ser mi hijo Sora? Las cuentas no me dan.

-A ver. . . Tenías dieciséis años en el Birth By Sleep y Sora cuatro. . . Dieciséis menos cuatro son doce ¡Y uno puede tener hijos a los doce, Ventus!

-¡¿Pero cómo voy a tener un hijo si para empezar no tengo recuerdos de haber tenido sexo con ninguna mujer?

-¿Y con hombres si?

-¡No cambies el tema, Axel!

-Además. . . ¿No habías perdido la memoria luego del incidente con Xehanort cuando te dividiste y Vanitas fue creado? Y eso sin mencionar que el padre de Sora jamás apareció ni se lo escuchó nombrar siquiera. ¿Lo capas?

Al escuchar aquello, Ventus abrió la boca enojado para quejarse pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. No sabía que decir. Estaba helado.

-Gracias, Axel, ahora ya no voy a poder dormir por las noches.

-Tranquilo, Ven. Ramona es una buena mujer y Sora bueno. . . Está en la edad del pavo ¡Pero ya se le pasará! Además, Ramona tiene una casa cerca del mar. Y puedes mudarte a vivir con ella en un lugar vacacional. . ¡La vida no es tan mala! ¡Anímate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me anime? ¡Me acabas de dar un trauma que no se irá ni yendo al psicólogo toda mi vida!

-Bueno bueno. . . Y ya que salió el tema de las parejas. . . Ya es hora de que nos concentremos en las situaciones amorosas de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts ¡Así que a debatir, señores!

-¡Axeeeeeeel!- se escuchaba una lejana voz.

-¿Alguien me llama?

-¡Axeeeeeel!

-¡Dios mío, es un fantasma!

-¡Abajooo!

-¡No, peor que fantasmas! ¡Es mismísimo diablo!

-¡Soy yoooo!

-Odio cuando la gente responde eso.- habló Ventus cruzado de brazos.- ¿Tan difícil es decir el nombre?

-¡Roxas!- exclamó el pelirrojo quien finalmente había bajado la cabeza y se había encontrado con un diminuto puntito amarillo cerca del piso.- ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras en ti! ¡Sube! ¡No, espera! ¡Yo bajo!

Tras decir aquello, Axel oprimió un botón a un costado del trono en el que estaba sentado y este de inmediato bajó a gran velocidad. Una vez en el suelo, el pelirrojo bajó de él y se echó a correr hasta donde estaba Roxas quien lo miraba con cara de no entender nada. Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Axel le entregó el bebé en brazos y regresó a su trono en un santiamén.

-¿Q-Que es. . .?

-¡Baba!- lo saludó Roxel extendiendo sus diminutos y gordos bracitos. Y es que luego de todos esos gritos y el sacudón del trono, Roxel no pudo volverse a dormir.

-¡Se llama Roxel y es tu hijo!- le recordó Axel desde las alturas.- ¡Y ni se te ocurra desmayarte de nuevo y dejarlo caer!

-M-Mi hijo. . . ¡¿C-Cómo que mi hijo?

-En realidad es nuestro ¿Lo captas?

-¡Pero si nunca hicimos nada! ¡¿Y cómo es que nació si ambos somos hombres?

-¡Ya te dije que las fans lo crearon, Roxy! ¡Ahora sube!

No muy seguro al respecto y más que confundido, Roxas subió a su enorme trono junto al niño y ambos subieron hasta estar a la misma altura que los otros dos.

-¿Me quieres explicar esto?- le dijo levantando a Roxel en alto al estilo Rey León.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas?

-¡¿Q-Qué no me acuerdo? ¡¿Qué es exactamente eso que debería recordar?- preguntó todo rojo el rubio.

-Lo que te dije antes de que nuestras fans lo crearon. Y fue Aqua quien lo trajo aquí en primer lugar. . . ¿Qué pensabas?

-N-Nada.- respondió sonrojado a más no poder.

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . ¿Dónde estuvo Roxel todo este tiempo? Es que se ve que al menos tiene dos años.

-Ah si. Lo dejé con Peter Pan.- respondió como si nada el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué lo dejaste con Peter Pan? ¡¿Tú propio hijo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ese era el mundo más seguro de todos. Son un montón de niños inofensivos y unos cuantos piratas que son tan idiotas que jamás han vencido a un adolescente en calzas. Además Tinkerbell sabe cuidar bebés. Cuidó a Peter Pan cuando a penas había nacido ¿O no?

-Eso dice el cuento. . . Pero aún así. . .

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me hablaste de él?- saltó Roxas de repente.

-Si tú no te enteras cuando nace tu propio hijo quiere decir que eres una pésima madre, Roxy.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que me entere si estuve dentro de Sora por. . .? ¡¿Cómo que "pésima madre"? ¡¿Quién dijo que yo soy la madre?

-Pues. . . Uno de los dos tenía que serlo y aceptémoslo Roxy, tienes una cara muy femenina. . .

-¡No es cierto!

-Y cito: "Mi niichan pensó que eras una niña la primera vez que te vio".

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?

-¡Alguien con ojos!

-No sé de que te quejas, Roxas.- murmuraba por lo bajo Ventus.- Tu hijo aún es un bebé. No es como si te hubieras perdido toda su infancia. Yo en cambio acabo de enterarme que mi hijo tiene mi misma edad. . .

-¿Uh?

-No entremos en detalles.- negó con la cabeza Axel.- Mejor comencemos con el tema de hoy de una vez. Venuts, olvídate de tu trauma y lee la lista de las parejas nominadas por los fans.

-Bien. . .- respondió rodeado por un aura depresiva.- Según esto. . .-tomó entre sus manos una hoja de papel escrita por todos lados.- Hay muchas parejas nominadas. Aunque algunas sólo las nombraron como broma, estoy seguro. . .

-Sólo lee las serias. Si luego queda tiempo, podemos nombrar el resto ¿Lo captas?

-¿Lo captas?- lo imitó el niño entre los brazos de Roxas.

-¡Dijo mi frase!- exclamó Axel con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Roxel!

-Ok, ya quedó clarito que es tu hijo. . . ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que también sea mío!- saltó Roxas.

-Tiene tu cabello ¿No?

-Tiene mechones rojos, marcas debajo de los ojos, habla como tú. . .

-Lanza fuego.- mencionó Ventus.

-¿L-Lanza fuego?

-Estabas inconciente cuando lo hizo. Te lo perdiste, Roxas.

-De cualquier forma. . . Es más que obvio que tiene tus genes ¡Pero sólo porque es rubio en parte, no se puede decir que es mío!

-¿Y de quien va a ser? ¿De Cloud?

-O de Ventus.

-¡No! ¡Ya bastantes problemas tengo con un solo hijo para que me enganchen otro, gracias!

-Pero si tú no tienes hijos, Ventus.

-¡Ya nos fuimos de tema otra vez! ¡¿Puedes decir de una vez el ranking de las parejas mas queridas por los fans?

-Si si, ya voy. Etto. . . La que ocupa el primer puesto es. . . Akuroku.

-En español, por favor, Ven.

-¡Tú y Roxas!

-¡Ganamos, Roxy! ¡Dame un besito para celebrar!

-¡Da un paso más y te mueres, Axel!

-Sólo lo decía en broma ¿Lo captas? No tenías porque decir algo tan cruel.

-Pero es cierto. Estamos muy alto y si te acercas a mi sólo un poco más, te caes y te mueres, Axel.

-Oh, cierto. . .

-¿Podemos ponernos serios, señores?- los fulminó con la mirada Ventus.- Leeré un comentario de la gente sobre esto del Akuroku. . . Dice "Akuroku ¡Como no! A ver, Yo si te echaría de menos? ¡Se te ve el plumero tío!"

-¡¿M-Mi propia sobrina contra mi?

-¡No es tu sobrina! Así llaman a todos en España. ¡Inculto!

-Pero ya en serio Axel que si el Akuroku es tan famoso es por ti.- hablaba Roxas en un tono serio.- ¡El que las fans se hayan vuelto casi todas yaoistas es por culpa tuya y de tus frases cursi!

-¡¿Frases cursi? ¡Yo pongo mi corazón en cada diálogo!

-¡Tú no tienes corazón!

-¡Que cruel eres, Roxy! Primero me llamas de esa manera tan horrible, luego me gritas ¡Y ya no vienes a casa! ¡¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mí y al niño?

-¡Ya deja el drama, Axel!

-Hombre, no soportas un chiste.- se cruzó de brazos Axel.- Bueno, ya hablando en serio. . . Supongo que sí hablo un poco cursi y precisamente esas cursilerías se las digo a los hombres. . . ¡Pero oigan! ¡Cuando quise ser bueno con Kairi, ella me dejó plantado en medio de la playa y al atardecer! ¡Era la escena romántica perfecta y ella se fue con Pluto por dios santo!

-Si te hace sentir mejor, Axel. . .- lo interrumpió Ventus.- Aquí alguien te defiende.

-¿Ah, si?

-Dice "¡¿Es que la gente no conoce el significado de AMISTAD?"

-¡Gracias, seas quien seas!- exclamó juntando las palmas de la mano como rezándole a algún dios.

-Por otro lado. . . Esta carta de aquí dice "Casi todos los personajes son hombres entonces tienen que satisfacerse."

-Y al final Naminé tenía razón.

-Y si porque nadie nadie nadie nominó parejas yuri.

-¿Tan pocas mujeres hay que ni las juntan los fans del yuri?

-Cambiando un poco de tema. . .- comenzó a hablar Axel.- Me dirijo a aquellos que sean fans del. . . ¿Cómo se llama?

-Akuroku.

-Eso. Bueno que. . . Les voy a dar tarea para el hogar. Solamente les pido que revisen en sus ordenadores cuantas imágenes tienen de nosotros dos. Para aquellos que tengan más de cincuenta, llamen a este número.- levantó en alto un cartel con un número escrito en él.

-¿Y qué es eso?- inquirió Roxas.

-Es el teléfono de un psiquiatra muy bueno.- dijo en tono serio.- Ahora. . . Quienes tengan más de cincuenta imágenes sólo mías, llamen a este otro número.- levantó otro cartel.

-¿Y ese de quién es? ¿Algún psiquiatra o centro médico. . .?

-Mi teléfono celular.

-¡Axel!- lo reprendió el menor algo sonrojado por todo el asunto.

-¿Qué? ¡Les estoy haciendo un bien a esas chicas! Yo mismo me voy a encargar de arreglarles el problema que tengan en el cerebro personalmente ¡Porque me importan! ¡Axel presidente!

-¡¿Qué Axel presidente ni tres cuartos? ¡Todavía estas muerto!

-Quizás pero es que con lo del catering no gano lo suficiente y por eso necesito otro trabajo ¿Lo captas?

-¿Les parece bien si pasamos a la pareja número dos?- preguntó Ventus y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.- Bien. La pareja número dos es. . . ¡Un empate!

-¿Un empate? ¡Vamos a ballotage!

-¡No vamos a nada, Axel!- lo mandó a callar Roxas.- Sólo di las dos parejas, Ven.

-Bueno. . . Una de ellas era obvio que iba a salir. Se trata del RikuxSora.

-¡¿Por qué con una X en el medio? ¡¿Es que nos quieren sacar lo único que es nuestro por derecho?- saltó Roxas de repente.- ¡Una vez que acepto lo que soy y me lo sacan!

-Tranquilo, Roxas. La X en el medio es sólo para diferenciar los nombres.- le explicaba Ventus.- No tiene nada que ver con los nobodies.

-¡Nosotros no tenemos X en el medio porque somos especiales! ¿Lo captas?

-¿Lo captas?- decía Roxel otra vez.

-¡Amo a ese niño!

-¿Y cuál es la otra pareja?

-Zemyx.

-Traducción por favor.

-ZexionXDemyx.

-Pero cuando Zexion murió a Demyx no se lo vio muy triste que digamos. . .

-¡¿Y cómo van a ser pareja si jamás cruzaron dos palabras?

-Por un momento vivieron en el mismo castillo y habrán hablado algo. . .

-Con ese criterio Lumier y Ding Dong también podrían ser pareja.

-¡Eso no!- saltó Roxas.- ¡Lumier tenía un romance con el plumero!

-Ya nos fuimos de tema otra vez.- habló Ventus con la gota gorda bajándole por la cien.- Voy a leer un par de cosas con respecto a las dos parejas. . . En cuanto a la segunda. . . Dice esta carta "¡Son muy sexys!"

-¿Es la misma que dijo que eras adorable?- preguntó Axel.

-No lo sé ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque si no lo es significa que hay dos locas viendo este programa.

-En cuanto al RikuXSora dicen. . . "See, amé jugar este juego yaoi. Siempre me pregunté porque tanta pasión por encontrar a Riku y pensar tan poco en el amor de su vida, Kairi"

-No es que apoye la pareja ni nada pero está chekeado que Sora dijo más veces el nombre de Kairi que el de Riku en el primer juego. Pero que eso cambió a partir del Chain of memories y que Riku la sobrepasó por mucho a Kairi en el Kingdom Hearts II.

-¿Pero no apoyas la pareja?

-No no.

-¿Quién está tan aburrido como para contar eso?

-Por eso les digo que los fans están cada vez más locos.- decía Axel cruzado de brazos en una pose muy seria.

-Aquí otra carta dice. . . "¡RikuXSora y un huevo! ¡Sora debería ser el seme que con el cuerpazo que tiene le alcanza y le sobra!" Ah, esperen. Esta carta la envió Sora.

-¿La de Digimon?

-No, nuestro Sora.

-Ahhh.

-Otra carta dice. . . "Es cierto que Sora se preocupa más por encontrar a Riku que otra cosa porque al final del Kingdom Hearts I mira que pudo haberse ido con Kairi pero la dejó ahí plantada. Y sólo los separaba un par de metros."

-¡¿Vieron que yo no tengo la culpa de todo?- saltó Axel de repente.- ¡Es ese Sora maricón que prefiere subir escaleras en un castillo a estar en la playa con el amor de su vida!

-Otro dice "¡Lo cogió del pantalón!"

-¡A eso me refiero! ¡¿Cómo lo fue a agarrar así a Riku? ¡¿En que estaba pensando Sora?

-Te recuerdo, Axel, que cargaste a Roxas estilo princesa y bueno. . . Terra me agarró de la cintura una vez. . .- confesó al fin algo sonrojado.

-¡Pero yo tengo un muy pero que muy buen motivo!

-¿Y ese cual es?

-¡Que Roxas es tan chiquito y mono!

-¡Axel!

-¡Por dios hombre! ¡En serio que no soportas una broma inocente!

-Roxas- habló el pequeño Roxel de repente.

-¡Dijo mi nombre! ¡Mi nombre! ¡Dios mío no lo puedo creer! ¡Mi hijo habló!

-¡Claaaaaaro! Cuando dice TÚ nombre sí es tu hijo ¿No?- se cruzó de brazos enojado el pelirrojo.

-Bueno bueno. . . Señores, tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que termine el programa así que rápidamente voy a nombrar las otras parejas y sólo me interrumpen cuando es en serio ¿De acuerdo? Ok, las otras parejas son. . . XionXSora, TerraXAqua, Ven Naminé ¡Momento, gente!

-Menos mal que no querías que nadie te interrumpiera. . .

-Pero es que ¡¿Cómo vamos a ser pareja Naminé y yo si jamás nos vimos?

-Mmmm. . . Naminé jugó con los recuerdos de Sora ¿No?- decía pensativo Roxas.- Y pues. . . Dentro de Sora estás tú así que quizás haya vistos tus recuerdos también y se enamoró de ti por eso.

-¡Pero aún así eso fuera cierto, yo no la vi! ¡Estoy cansado de que junten a uno con cualquiera que ni se ponen a pensar que si es posible o no! ¡¿Por qué no dicen que tengo un romance secreto con uno de los enanos de Blancanieves ya que estamos?

-¿Lo tienes?

-¡No!

-Ya, sigue con tu trabajo.

-Bien. . . Las demás parejas son: RoxasXNaminé, MarluxiaXLarxene, LeonXAerith. . .

-¡Si, claro! ¡¿Y de quién era la carta que tenía Leon al final del Kingdom Hearts II?- saltó Axel de repente.

-Oigan ¿Y por qué le dicen Leon a Squall?- preguntó Roxas confundido.- Nunca entendí porque le cambiaron el nombre.

-¡¿Y precisamente tú cuestionas eso?

-¡Hey que Edgardo era un buen nombre!- se defendió el rubio.

-Cof Cof- simuló una tos Ventus para que le prestaran atención.

-Ups, perdón. Continúa, adorable Ventus.- se burló Axel.

-Soroku, Rikuroku. . .

-¡¿Qué onda que Roxas tiene tanto levante?- dio un bote el pelirrojo.

-Pues estás avisado, Axel. Trátame como es debido que hay otros interesados haciendo fila por mí.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, poniendo pose seria.

-¡AGARRA A ROXEL, IMBÉCIL!

-¡AHHHH!- gritó de repente Roxas al darse cuenta que por haberse hecho el interesante, por poco Roxel caía desde semejante altura. Pero por fortuna, consiguió tomar en sus brazos el pequeño antes de que algo malo le sucediera. Ahora lo estrechaba contra su pecho con mucha fuerza y casi asfixiándolo.

-Etto. . . Señor-levante.- lo llamó Ventus.- Aquí un fan adjuntó una pregunta junto a su voto por el Rikuroku que dice así: ¿Seguro no le hizo nada cuando estaba inconciente?

-¡Por dios no!- negó todo rojo de la vergüenza.

-No sé, Roxas. . . Estuviste dormido por muuuucho tiempo.- decía con aire pensativo Axel.- No sólo Riku, cualquiera podría haberte metido mano.

-Gracias, Axel. Eres un verdadero amigo.

-¡De nada, Roxy!

-Prosigo con las demás parejas.- anunció Ventus.

-Prosiga entonces.

-KairiXRoxas, SoraXKairi. . .

-¡Por fin una normal!

-RikuXKairi, VanitasXNaminé, MickeyXRiku. . .

-¡Carajo, Ventus! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?

-¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡Me metiste una imagen mental muy fea, Ventus!

-¡Yo sólo leo lo que está escrito aquí! ¡Sólo hago mi trabajo!

-¿Sabes qué, Ventus? Te voy a pagar con la misma moneda. Voy a darte algo muy feo para que pienses ¿Lo captas?

-¡No, enfrene de Roxel!

-¡Buen intento, Ventus pero Roxel está durmiendo ahora!- señaló victorioso Axel al bebé pelirrojo que ahora dormitaba en los brazos de Roxas.

-¡Nooooo!

-¿Vieron que justo después de que terminara el Chain of memories aparecen Riku y Mickey, los dos usando el uniforme de la organización?

-Si. . .- respondió algo temeroso Ventus.

-Pues ¿Qué nadie se puso a pensar como es que Mickey se sabía las medidas exactas de Riku para conseguirle un uniforme de su talla?

-¡Mierda, Axel!- gritó Ventus cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos totalmente paranoico.

-¡Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo! ¿Lo captas?

-Debo. . . Seguir. . . Trabajando. . .- repetía Ventus al borde de sus fuerzas.

-¿Es que eres adicto al trabajo?- inquirió Roxas.

-¡No he hecho nada más que dormir por diez años! ¡Tengo que hacer algo ahora que puedo, aunque sea trabajar!

-¡Esa es la actitud!- lo premió Axel.

-Bueno. . . Ya las últimas parejas serían. . . TerraXKairi, XemnasXRiku. . .

-¡¿Qué te acabo de decir, Ventus?

-¡No te quejes que también nombre una pareja de chicoxchica!

-Si bueno. . . ¡No es suficiente!

-RikuXOlette. . . ¡Jajajaja! ¡Escuchen estas! CloudXBell. . . HerculesXTifa. . .

-¡Choque de titanes!

-¡Y AlfredoXAerith!

-Señores. . . Me pongo de pie para aplaudir a la creatividad de los fans de ahora.- decía Axel parándose como podía sobre su asiento para después aplaudir con mucha seriedad.- Increíble, chicos, increíble. . . Los felicito.

-Ok, sigo. . . Después díganme que opina de eso Alfredo.

-¡¿Qué va a opinar si Aerith está muerta?

-No dije nada entonces. . . Bueno, sigo con la lista.

-¿No que eran los últimos?

-¡Estos son los últimos! HayerXSeither, RikuXTifa. . .

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVE ESE BASTARDO DE RIKU A ROBARSE A MI MUJER?- entró con la motosierra Sora de repente.

Quizás porque las paredes eran muy delgadas o porque Sora tenía muy buen oído o simplemente un televisor encendido. . . El para nada inocente Sora irrumpió en el estudio con su vieja motosierra agitándola de un lado al otro cual asesino de película de terror.

-¡¿Dónde está ese cabronazo amigo mío? ¡No lo escondan de mi ira!

-¡¿Sora?

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Se supone que nosotros somos los únicos conductores de hoy!

-¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Sal de una vez, cagón!- gritaba Sora corriendo en todas direcciones con motosierra en mano.

Con la gota gorda bajándole por la sien, Ventus oprimió un botón de su trono y descendió hasta donde se encontraba el peligroso moreno.

-Primero, Riku no está aquí. Segundo, sólo estaba nombrando parejas que nominaron los fans, eso no quiere decir que Riku esté con Tifa. Y tercero. . . ¿No que tu motosierra estaba rota?

-Y lo sigue estando pero me gusta mucho como para deshacerme de ella. Además, las motosierras son muy caras así que hasta el año que vienen no podré comprar una nueva. Por lo que hasta entonces, seguiré con mi nueva mejor amiga.- explicó acariciando aquella arma letal con cariño.- Claro que ya no corta a mis enemigos en pequeños trocitos. Ya ni ruido hace pero sigue siendo mejor que tener una llave grande.

-Pero ya en serio, Sora ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- habló Axel bajando de las alturas para reunirse con los demás.

-Pues vine y ya.- se encogió de hombros como si nada.- No mentira. Quería preguntarte que si serás mi nuevo papá, Axel. Ya que mi verdadero papá aún no aparece. . .

-¡Por supuesto que no, maldición! ¡Ya quítale esas ideas locas a tu madre!

-No es que quiera que tú lo seas, sólo que. . . ¡Que lindo!- exclamó de repente al ver al pequeño Roxel dormido en brazos de Roxas quien ahora pisaba tierra firme.- ¡Dámelo por favoooor!

-¡No te atrevas a despertarlo!- lo golpeó en la cabeza el rubio.

-Es hijo tuyo, Roxas. ¿Lo captas? Puedes estar tranquilo que nada ni nadie lo va a despertar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Que todos ustedes duermen demasiado!

-Es que las siestas son lo mejor del mundo.- halaba Sora con ojitos brillantes.- Incluso mejor que la cordillera que hay sobre mi amada Tifa.

-Y eso me recuerda. . . Sora tienes que confesarte.- le dijo seriamente Axel.

-¡Si, lo haré! ¡Confesaré mi amor por Tifa!- decía flotando en el aire de la alegría que sentía y todo rodeado de corazones.

-¡No a ella, a Kairi!

-¡Nooo!- lanzó un gruñido como si fuera un animal.- ¿Por qué a Kairi si ya quedó más que claro que no estoy interesado en ella? ¡ASESINA DE OBRAS DE ARTE!

-Un consejito, Sora.- se le acercó Ventus con una sonrisa amable.- ¡La próxima vez dibuja en una hoja, delincuente!

-¡Pero las piedras son geniales!

-Si si. . . Volviendo a lo que decía antes. . . Tienes que confesar tu amor por Kairi aquí y ahora.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es que la tienen escondida en alguna parte?

-Tienes que hacerlo porque hoy es el especial de parejas de Kingdom Hearts. Y ya que tú y Kairi son algo así como la pareja clásica o al menos la primera del videojuego. . .

-Para cerrar con broche de oro.- resumió Roxas.- Ni siquiera tienes que decírselo a ella cara a cara. Sólo dile cuanto la amas a las cámaras.

-¡Pero no lo hago!

-¡Hazlo y te consigo una piedra nueva para que te pintes de nuevo para el traste!- le ordenó Axel con una cara que daba miedo.

-Si ya bueno. . . Ya voy. No me apresuren. . .

-¡No tenemos todo el día!

-Querida Kairi. . .- comenzó Sora.- No, mejor "querida" no. . . Porque tampoco vamos a mentir tanto. . . Kairi, cuando te vi por primera vez tirada al lado del mar cual lobo marino. . . Te confundí con una bella sirena. Quizás haya sido por tu inmensa belleza. . . O tal vez sólo tenía arena en los ojos, vaya uno a saber. . .

-Se supone que la amas, Sora. . .

-¡Estoy improvisando! ¡No molesten! Ejem, ejem. . . Desde ese día Kairi, eres la luz de mi vida, la uña de mi dedo, la mugre de mi ombligo. . . ¡Te necesito conmigo, Kairi! ¡Te necesito a cada instante así como la tierra al mar o Chip a Dale. . .!

-Ya ve cerrando el discurso que tenemos que terminar el programa. . .

-¡Me muero, Kairi, me muero! ¡Me muero por entrar a tu cueva de las maravillas y hacerte hakunamatata. . .!

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Sora!- le cubrió la boca Ventus a la velocidad de la luz.- ¡¿Es que quieres que nos cancelen o qué?

-En realidad, ya los cancelaron.- se escuchó una voz diferente al resto.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?

Y en eso, un portal oscuro apareció de la nada frente a ellos y de él salió quien más sino el mismísimo Vexen en carne y hueso.

-¡Vexen!

-Si, soy yo.- se rió con aire de superioridad.

-¡¿Y cómo carajo escuchamos tu voz antes sino estabas aquí?- preguntaba a los gritos Sora luego de safarse del agarre de Ventus.

-¡Los de la organización lo hemos hecho todo el tiempo y nunca preguntaron! ¡Ya perdieron su oportunidad!

-Como sea. . . ¿Qué es eso de que nos cancelaron?

-Ahhhh. Con que no lo sabían ¿Eh? ¡La información es lo más importante!

-¡No te hagas el poderoso, Vexen que tu trabajo lo hace cualquiera!- se burló Axel.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves tú. . .? Bueno, no importa lo que digas. . . ¡Ustedes fueron cancelados y sustituidos por muuua!

-¿Y quien es ese?

-¡Soy yo, imbécil! Bueno. . . Yo y los demás de la organización. . .

-¡Momento!- lo interrumpió Ventus.- ¿Por qué nos cancelaron?

-Porque en el capitulo anterior USTEDES hicieron algo atroz.

-Yo no estuve ayer.- habló el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué hicieron que fuera más terrible que todas las cosas terribles que hemos hecho hasta ahora?

-¿Se enojaron tanto por lo de la mesa?

-Era una linda mesa.- decía Roxas cabizbajo.- La voy a extrañar. . .

-¡No la mesa! ¡Ustedes dijeron que la película Anastasia era de Disney, incultos!

-¡Pero esa fue Kairi!- se defendió Ventus.- ¡No nos pueden sacarnos a todos por un error que cometió sólo una persona!

-¡¿Y todavía quieren que esté junto a alguien tan malvado?- gruñó Sora.- ¡Es hija del demonio esa Kairi y sólo trae caos y destrucción!

-Ya, tampoco para tanto, niño.- le dijo Vexen.- Bueno, la cosa es que esa falsa información que dieron al aire no les gustó nada a los de arriba. Y por eso su programa será sustituido por uno bien organizado ¡Y sobretodo con información chekeada!

-¿Y de qué va su programa?

-¡Ah, eso es lo mejor! No se tratará de un programa en el que sólo leemos comentarios. . . ¡Vamos a tomar acción!

-¿Y si nos. . . en teoría. . . rehusamos a cederles el programa?- preguntó Axel acercándose a Vexen mostrando los dientes cual perro guardián.

-¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?

-Axel, nosotros dejamos las llaves espada en casa.- habló Roxas por lo bajo.- Y el poderoso Roxel está dormido.

-¡Yo aún puedo luchar!- hizo pose de superhéroe.

-¡¿Contra once personas?

-¡¿Cuáles once?

Y en eso, Roxas levantó el brazo señalando unos cuantos sujetos vestidos de negro amontonados en la puerta.

-¡No, si son tantos como un equipo de football!

-¿Ya es tiempo para nuestra gran entrada?- preguntaba Zexion asomando su cabeza por entre los demás

-¡No!- aulló Vexen.- ¡Les dije que nuestro programa aún no empieza!

-¡¿Y por qué nos hicieron venir hasta aquí?- gritaba Xaldin con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Se terminó nuestro programa!- lloriqueaba Sora.

-¡Si! ¡Por fin yo, Vexen he vencido a los elegidos de la llave espada!- hizo pose de súper villano con risa malvada y todo.- ¡Y a todos ustedes en casita que están viendo esto. . .! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo con once! ¡Si, once conductores! ¡Y yo estaré al mando de todos ellos! ¡Buajajaja!

Continuará. . .

¡Alto capitulo! XD Larguísimo y con tantas apariciones nuevas que nadie se esperaba! Jajaja ¡¿Que onda con Roxel? ¿Les cayó bien? XD Si se porta re bien el peque jajaja Para que sepan el tal Roxel lo vi en algunos comics y me encantó XD y ya que muchos nominaron el Akuroku como pareja favorita, tenía que aparecer! Claro que lo de Roxel es sólo un delirio de nosotras, las fans ya que está más que claro que no tuvieron ningún hijo n_nU Pero como también recibí flor de discurso anti yaoista por parte de algunos. . . Incluí la confesión de Sora a Kairi XD Miren que no me gusta para nada esa pareja pero si algún día Sora debe decirle que la ama. . . espero que lo haga como lo hizo en este fic XD Nah. . . eso no va a pasar u_u ¡Pero nos caeríamos todos de culo de la risa si eso pasara jajaja! ¡Y apareció Vexen! y unos cuantos más de la organización. . . ¡¿Qué pasó que Vexen es el líder ahora? ¡¿Dónde carajo está Xemnas? O_o Pues yo sé :D

Ah y no sé si se dieron cuenta (seguro que si jaja) pero el error de Kairi era mío jeje. . . je. . . *se deprime* Entiendan que la peli no la veo hace mil. . . ¡Pero que grande que soy que di vuelta todo y lo usé a mi favor! XD *hace pose de súper héroe* Jajaja Kairi-baka/vaca XD

Bueno ya estoy delirando. . . Pasemos a lo importante. Si bien no lo expliqué en el fic de que va el programa de la organización (por qué no? no tengo ni idea :S) Será así, la organización trece como malos que son, lo que harán es. . . justicia. Sip, así es, justicia. Pero hablo de la justicia estilo Kira no sé si me entienden. . . O sea, van a aparecer distintos personajes del videojuego y ellos le van a decir en cara algunas verdades XD Ahora recuerdo porque no lo expliqué en el fic. . . porque no se entiende mi explicación DX

Una vez más gracias a todos por leer y mandar sus mensajes que por cierto algunos me hacen reirme de verdad aunque no haya nadie cerca y parezca loca XD ¡Sigan así que me encanta y me pone de buen humor! Así que ya saben, dejen preguntas/ cartas de amor (juas!) a los miembros de la organización y manden al frente a ciertos personajes de disney o square que deberían ser castigados jajaja ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: ¡Volví! Lo sé, mucha espera mucha espera ¡Pero fíjense que capitulazo les traigo! No se me asusten de lo largo que es que ya van a ver como se lo leen enseguida Jeje je je. . . ¡Buaaa! DX ¡Se terminó el fic! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Se terminó. . . Realmente se terminó. . . Bueno, a no deprimirse que por fin aparecen los de la organización. . . ¡Y vuelven los consejitos de Axel! XD

Ah, antes una pequeña aclaración. . . No sé si lo dije anter pero me llegaron reviews acerca del origen de Xion. . . Y me dicen que lo entendí todo mal :( Que no es un nobodie de Sora sino una marioneta de Vexen. . . Puede ser gente, ni idea. . . Pasa que yo jugué la saga en este orden - KH1, KH2, KHCOM, KH358, KHBBS. O sea . . jugaba al 2 sin saber quien carajo era Roxas. . . El 358 lo jugué en japo así que no entendí nada de nada hasta que vi los videos traducidos a parte. . . Me hice un menjunje bárbaro _U Así que pido disculpas. . . No voy a cambiar lo que ya escribí pero tenía que aclarar esto. . . ¡Ahora sí, el último capitulo! XD

Episodio VII: ¡Y al fin el fin!

-¡Se me sientan ahí carajo!

-¡Pero no es justo!

Las cámaras de televisión ya habían comenzado a filmar el último programa de "¡Respóndeme!" pero los conductores no parecían haberlo notado y continuaban discutiendo entre ellos. Y es que se les había presentado un problema. Donde debían filmar el programa había sólo tres tronos donde sentarse y ellos eran muchos más.

-¡Pero ni que les estuviera diciendo que se sienten en el piso!- hablaba Vexen al resto.- Les ofrezco estos coloridos almohadones importados. . .

-¡No me importa que vengan de Arabia! ¡No me voy a sentar en esa porquería!- se negaba Demyx- ¡Y a mí si no me dan lo que pido, hago una canción de protesta!

-¡Ni se te ocurra cantar, maldición!- saltó de repente Larxene.- ¡Denle un puto trono a este y los demás nos sentamos en los almohadones y ya fue!

-¿Pero que lo justo no sería que todos estemos en el mismo nivel?

-¡Pero que nivel ni que nivel! ¡Si los tronos del castillo eran de distintos tamaños!

-En realidad no. Eran todos iguales, pasa que el piso estaba desnivelado.

-Y eso nos pasa por querer ahorrarnos unos pesos y construir nuestra base nosotros mismos.

-Y no sólo es el piso.- continuó Marluxia.- El puente verde que pusimos a la entrada era de muy mal gusto.

-Ya empezó a hablar el experto en estética. . .- dejó escapar un largo suspiro Vexen.

-Sólo digo que si vamos a pintar todo en blanco y negro, no podemos poner un puente verde. Azul tal vez, pero no verde.

-Para empezar ¿A quien se le ocurrió poner un puente ahí? Digo. . . Si podemos simplemente aparecer dentro del castillo usando los portales ¿Para qué queremos un puente? Nunca lo usamos.

-¡Por que queda antiestético no poner un medio de acceso al castillo!- exclamó el pelirosa.

-Pero si nadie nos visita. . .- decía cabizbajo Demyx.- Ya ni Roxas viene.

-¡Mejor! Siempre estaba deprimido ¡No lo aguantaba más!- decía Vexen.

-Yo les juro que pensaba que un día se iba a tirar del castillo.

-¡Ajá!- saltó Larxene.- Otro error de construcción. No pusimos baranda.

-¿Para qué?

-¡¿Cómo para qué? ¡Acá a todos nos falta un tornillo! ¡Somos un peligro hasta para nosotros mimos! ¡¿Cómo no vamos a poner barandas?

-Bueno que no estamos todos tan locos. Zexion se salva.

-¡¿Zexion? ¡Pero si el muy idiota lleva leyendo el mismo libro desde hace diez años!

-¿Ah si?- preguntó el mencionado.- Ya me sonaba conocida la novela. . .

BEP BEP BEP BEP BEP- comenzó a sonar una extraña alarma.

-¡EL CIELO SE CAE! ¡EL CIELO SE CAE!- gritaba Demyx mientras corría de un lado al otro totalmente desesperado.

-¡El cielo no se cae, idiota!- lo golpeó en la cabeza la rubia.- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que es el teléfono, subnormal?

-La alarma que suena si se cae el cielo hace BIP BIP BIP No es lo mismo.- explicó Vexen.- Deberían informarse de estas cosas.

-Bueno ya atiendo yo.- dijo Xigbar acercándose al teléfono que estaba sobre una mesa solitaria. Una vez frente a él, oprimió el botón de "altavoz".- ¿Hola?

-Ya era hora de que me atendieran.- se escuchó la voz de Xemnas por el parlante.

-Si bueno hola. . . Primero se saluda ¿No le parece?- lo regañaba Demyx.

-Demyx, puedo escucharte gracias al altavoz.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Y por qué tú no avisas?- lo fulminó con la mirada al del parche.

-Y díganme- continuó Xemnas.- ¿Todo normal por allí?

-¡¿Normal? ¡Sí como no!- rió Xigbar.- Aquí Vexen se autonombró líder.

-¡N-No es así!- respondió nervioso el rubio.- ¡Está mintiendo!

-Vexen, tengo facebook en mi celular y ahora mismo estoy leyendo que cambiaste tu profesión de "miembro de Organización XIII" a "líder supremo de la Organización XIII" Internet no miente.

-El líder lo sabe todo.- murmuraba por lo bajo Demyx.

- ¡P-Pero sólo sería líder mientras usted está de vacaciones! ¡Jajajaja!- disimuló con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal son las Islas del Destino?- preguntó Zexion.- Cuando yo fui estaba todo agrietado y el clima era una porquería. . .

-¡No, el clima es hermoso! Todo el día sol. . . Divino.- suspiró.- Lo que me está matando es ver todos los días a ese cabeza de erizo.

-De organización solamente tenemos el nombre, que no podemos ni organizarle las vacaciones al jefe. . .- susurraba Demyx.- Mira que mandarlo precisamente a ese lugar. . .

-Y por si fuera poco todos los días. Y repito TODOS LOS DÍAS me tira arena en la cara cuando estoy tomando sol. El infeliz pasa corriendo a toda velocidad al lado mío. Y después me viene con que está jugando a las carreras y no sé que más. ¡Pero yo sé que me lo hace a propósito!

-¿Por qué no le corta las piernas y listo?- preguntaba Larxene.

-¿Pero que no me escuchaste? ¡Pasaba CORRIENDO! Yo ya estoy viejo ¿No ves las canas que tengo? No no. . . Yo ya no estoy para perseguir a nadie. . . Inventé el sistema de los portales por algo. Bueno, volviendo a lo de Vexen. . .-

-¡Maldición!- maldijo por lo bajo el rubio.- Pensé que se había olvidado.

-Vexen, tú no puedes ni controlar a tus propios clones, mucho menos a los demás miembros de la organización.

-Pero puedo intentar ¿No?

-Quien va a estar a cargo es Xigbar, ya que es quien sigue en orden de autoridad, después de mí y de Saix.

-Hablando de Saix ¿Cómo está? ¿Le gusta la playa?- preguntaba Demyx.

-Bueno ¿Vieron que Sora me tira arena constantemente? Pues un tal Wakka no deja de lanzarle pelotas a Saix. Les digo, nos tratan muy mal aquí. Y después dicen que los malos somos nosotros. . .

-Entonces ¿El líder soy yo?- lo interrumpió Xigbar.

-Ya había dejado en claro que si.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?- saltó Marluxia de repente.- Yo estaba a cargo de Castle Oblivion ¿No? ¿Qué no debería ser yo el siguiente después de Saix?

-Err. . . ¿Cómo te digo esto sutilmente. . .? No quiero que una mujer maneje mi organización.

-¡Yo soy hombre!

Silencio incómodo por unos instantes. . .

-¿De verdad? Vaya. . . Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

-Entonces ¿Puedo estar a cargo?

-¡Por Kingdom Hearts, debo irme!- exclamó Xemnas alarmado.- ¡Unos enanos patones enterraron a Saix en la arena mientras dormía y a menos que lo saque de allí rápido, perderé otro miembro de mi amada organización! ¡Y no dejaré que eso pase!

TUT TUT TUT TUT. . .

-Cortó.

-Si, Demyx. Ya nos dimos cuenta.- le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro la rubia.

-Bueno. . .- comenzó a hablar Luxord.- Ya llevamos un tiempo al aire y ni siquiera nos hemos sentado. Y dado que en el juego ya nos mataron a todos y por eso nos quedamos sin trabajo. . . Mejor empezamos que el dinero no nos viene nada mal ¿No les parece?

-Si pero. . . ¿Quiénes van a los tronos?

-¡A ver señores. . .!- decía Xigbar tomando asiento en uno de los tronos.- Como yo estoy a cargo, yo seré quien decida. Y decido que yo me voy a sentar en este trono.

-¡Xigbar, amigo mío!- se acercó Demyx dando saltitos.- Tú no serías tan malo como para obligarme a sentarme en esos horribles almohadones ¿Verdad?- le preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

-El idiota del grupo va a sentarse también.

-. . .

-Ese eres tú, Demyx.

-¡Que alegría!- levantó los brazos en alto con una sonrisa amplia y luego tomó asiento.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Demyx? ¡¿Semejante idiota merece sentarse allí?- se quejaba Vexen.

-Resulta, Vexen, que el idiota también es pésimo cantante y va a cantar una canción de protesta si no se sienta allí.

-Bueno si de convencerte se trata. . .- continuó el rubio.- Yo soy quien mantiene fría la heladera. . .

-¡Allí guardo mis cervezas!- saltó Marluxia.

-Cerveza. . .- siguió Larxene mientras un hilo de baba caía de su boca.

-¡Y también está mi helado!- saltó Zexion.

-¡Y mi Danonino!- exclamó Lexaeus.

Al oir semejante incoherencia, todos se voltearon para ver al miembro de la organización con más cara de malo de todos. Nadie se lo podía creer.

-Digan lo que quieran pero gracias al Danonino soy el más alto de todos.- dijo cortante cruzándose de brazos.

-Si bueno. . . Entonces que Vexen se siente en el trono faltante- dijo al fin el nuevo líder.- ¡Y los demás; a los almohadones, he dicho!

Y en eso, Xigbar sacó de la nada sus dos pistolas y disparó un par de veces cerca de los pies de los demás para apresurarlos. Y así lo hicieron. De un segundo al otro todos los miembros de la organización corrieron a sus lugares tan rápido como pudieron.

-Um. . . ¿Puedo hacer una petición?- levantó la mano Marluxia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Pueden dejar los tronos aquí abajo en lugar de subirlos hasta arriba? De lo contrario nos va a resultar muy difícil comunicarnos entre nosotros.

-¡Pero gritamos y listo!- aulló Xaldin.

-Pero no quiero dañar mis cuerdas vocales. . .

-¡Yo adhiero!- levantó la mano Zexion.- Entre que soy bajito y en sima voy a estar sentado en el piso en un almohadón. . No se me va a escuchar nada.

-¿Y quien quiere oírte de todos modos?- se burló Larxene.

-¡Oigan que sin mí no habría Chain of memories! Creo que merezco un poco de crédito.

-Vaya. . . Tienes razón.- decía el nuevo líder.- Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante. . . Denle un almohadón rosa al enano.

-¡¿ROSA? ¡YO QUIERO UNO AZUL!

-¡Es lo que obtienes por quejón!

-¡Defiéndeme, Lexaeus!

-Oh, no. Esta vez yo no voy a meter.- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás alejándose cada vez más del peliazul.- La última vez que me puse de tu lado nos sacaron a ambos del castillo.

-¡Y fuimos a otro! ¡Ni que nos hubieran dejado en medio de la calle!

-Si, era otro castillo ¡Pero uno que te hacía olvidar cosas y había un muerto sentado en una silla!

-Ese era Ventus y no estaba muerto.

-Ese maldito me ponía los pelos de punta.- decía por lo bajo Lexaeus.- Les juro que si lo mirabas mucho tiempo, se movía y hasta hubo una vez que. . .

-¡Chicos!- irrumpió en la escena quien más sino Xion.- ¡Con que aquí estaban!

-Mierda.- maldijo por la bajo Larxene.- ¿Cómo demonios supo que estábamos aquí?

-Y a lo mejor Roxas se lo dijo para vengarse de nosotros. . . Ya saben, por lo que dijo Vexen de los helados.

-¡A mí no me miren! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

-¿Ahora la moda es sentarse en almohadones?- preguntó la morena acercándose al grupo.

-Err. . . Si. . .

-¿Y el mío?

-S-Se perdió en el viaje cuando los trajeron del exterior jeje

-Ya en serio. Díganme.- los miró fijamente.

-En serio.- repitió Vexen con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oigan. Tal vez me falte un corazón pero les aseguro que tengo cerebro.- los fulminó a todos con una mirada que daba miedo.- Primero no me dieron un trono en el otro castillo. Luego me vine a enterar por Roxas que ustedes tenían reuniones y no me avisaban. ¡Y ahora esto!- gritó pateando con fuerza un almohadón rosado que estaba cerca haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta perderse de vista.

-Ese era mío. . .- se lamentaba Zexion.

-¡Esto es el como! ¡Yo también soy parte de la organización y aún así siempre me dejan afuera! ¡Ya díganme porque!

-Porque. . .

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Vamos! ¡Denme una buena razón para todo esto!

-¡Porque somos unos orgullosos machistas!- habló Xaldin poniendo pose de macho.

-Eso. No nos cuadran las chicas.- siguió Demyx.

-¡Pero si Larxene esta aquí mismo y ella es mujer!- la señaló con el dedo Xion.

-¡Sí como no! ¡Larxene es tan hombre como cualquiera de nosotros!- rió Xigbar.

-Un momento ¿Y qué hay de Marluxia?- preguntó Xion.- Él es. . . Bueno. . . Hasta tiene el pelo rosa.

-Xion- la llamó Xaldin.- ¿Marluxia tiene una verga? Si, entonces es hombre y eso es suficiente para nosotros.

-¡Ya me cansaron! ¡Estoy harta de tanto machismo!

-¿Estuviste hablando con Naminé de casualidad. . .?

-¡Silencio! ¡Desde ahora yo pongo los puntos sobre las ies!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Nos va a tomar un examen de ortografía!- exclamó aterrado Demyx.

-¡Que no! ¡Estoy diciendo que ahora yo seré quien dé las órdenes aquí!

-Siento decepcionarte, pequeña.- se acercó a ella Xigbar.- Pero el mismo Xemnas me puso a cargo durante su ausencia.

En eso, la morena se volteó hacia Xigbar. . . ¡Pero lo que él vio no era el rostro de una niña pequeña sino al mismo Sora!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- gritó espantado seguido por todos los demás.

-¡Se supone que es Xion pero se ve como Sora!

-¡Tiene el cuerpo de Xion pero la cabeza de Sora!

-¡Es demasiado extraño!

-¡Es aterradoooor!

-¡Así es!- hablaba Xion tras ese disfraz.- ¡Tengo el extraño poder de cambiar mi apariencia de esta forma! ¡¿A que doy mucho miedo? ¡Buajajaja!

-¡Haremos lo que quieras si cambias de nuevo!- decía Xigbar oculto bajo una montaña de almohadones.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora yo soy quien manda! ¡Todos a sus puestos que debemos empezar de una buena vez con el programa! ¡Vexen, a la computadora y me vas diciendo los mensajes de los fans! ¡Demyx, yo me quedaré con tu trono! ¡Se acabó la joda, gente! ¡A TRABAJAR!

-. . .

-¡Muévanse mierda!

De inmediato, los demás miembros de la organización, antes paralizados de miedo, corrieron a sus lugares tan rápido como pudieron. Por su parte, Vexen sacó una notebook de la nada y la colocó sobre sus rodillas a modo de escritorio.

-¿Y bien, Vexen?- cortó el silencio una irreconocible Xion.- ¿Nos lees algún mensaje de los fans?

-Lo haré tan pronto esto se cargue.

-Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. . .

-¡Deja de hacer eso, Demyx! ¡Que me pones nervioso!

-¡Eh que yo sólo estaba ofreciendo tic tacs con la mejor buena onda!- se defendió el rubio agitando la caja de pastillas con la mano.

-¿Falta mucho, Vexen?- preguntaba la morena.

-A ver. . . Internet Explorer. . . Hotmail. . . Contraseña. . . ¡Ya está!

-Bien. Lee algún comentario o lo que sea. . .

-Aquí dice ¿En la Organización XIII quién cocinaba?

-¿Debemos responder eso?- preguntó Xaldin.- No es algo que me enorgullezca. . .

-¡Pero digámoslo! ¡La gente quiere saber!- aulló Larxene.

-Bueno. . . La verdad es. . .- comenzó Xion.- que tenemos secuestrada a las ratas de Ratatouillle.

-¡¿R-RATAS?- saltó asustado Marluxia.- ¡¿Tenemos ratas? ¡¿Cómo que hay ratas en el castillo?

-Si, hay ratas en la cocina.- explicaba Larxene sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Y-Y cocinan mi comida?

-¡Que sí hombre!

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Y porque nadie me dijo?

-¡Porque sabíamos que te ibas a poner así de paranoico!

-Oigan. . . ¿Y Zexion?- preguntó Luxord.

-Fue a buscar su almohadón.- respondió Lexaeus.

-¿Y aún no vuelve?

-Tiene piernas cortas así que. . .

-¡Pasamos a la siguiente pregunta!- los interrumpió Vexen.- ¿Luxord es el más viejo de la Organización?

-¡EH!- saltó el de las cartas.- ¡Que quede bien claro que yo solamente tengo treinta!

-¡¿Treinta años y te metes con un niño de dieciséis? No tienes vergüenza.- lo reprimía Vexen.

-¡Hey que ustedes tampoco son unas quinceañeras! ¡Vamos que cuantos años tienes, Xaldin!

-¡Yo no te dije nada!- replicó.

-Vamos que para que te haya crecido tanto el pelo. . .

-¡Es una peluca!- saltó enojado.- ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo dije! ¡¿Estás feliz ahora?- se cruzó de brazos y se giró para no verlo.

-No, Xaldin. No te pongas así que no es para tanto. . .

-¡Y ahora también haces llorar al pobre Xaldin!- volvió al ataque Vexen.- ¡No tienes medida!

-¡Eres una basura!- siguió Xion.

-P-Pero pero. . .

-Escucha esto, Xaldin.- le habló Vexen.- Mira. Para que te alegres. . . Este es un comentario de un fan. . .Xaldin se la pasó de bueno. Si quería convertir a Bestia en un heartless debió ser más malo. No que sólo agarró tantito a Bella y la dejó ir fácil. Aunque supongo que actuó como todo un caballero al no lastimar a una chica.

-Owwwwww.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿S-Soy un caballero?- preguntó Xaldin.

-¡Eso dice el mensaje de los fans y ellos siempre tienen la razón!

-¿D-De verdad dijeron eso de mí?

-¡Que si, hombre!

En eso, una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Xaldin, cosa para nada común en él.

-Ahora Luxord no la cagues.- lo fulminó con la mirada media organización.

-¡Pero yo no quise. . .!

-Que lindo.- decía Xion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Me encanta cuando tratan a las mujeres como se lo merecen. Lo que me recuerda. . .

Y dejando la frase en el aire, sacó de su bolsillo un rollo de papel algo arrugado. Tomó también una lapicera y abrió el rollo. En eso, los demás presentes vieron, algo nerviosos, como Xion pasaba por alto los nombres de todos para luego tachar el de Xaldin. Además de él, también estaban tachados Axel y Roxas.

-Esta me da miedo. . .- comentó por lo bajo Demyx.

-Hay que cortarle el pescuezo a la gallina.- decía en voz baja Larxene.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que hay que silenciar a la cotorra.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Lexaeus acercándose a ellos.

-No sé.- negaba Demyx con la cabeza.- Esta tiene un no se qué con las aves. . .

-¿Podemos pasar a otro tema?- habló Vexen.- Esto va muy lento y les recuerdo que tenemos que responder todo hoy si o si porque es el último programa.

-Y después a la calle.- bajó la cabeza Marluxia.- Dormir en un callejón oscuro no es seguro para mí. . .

-¡Si como no! ¡No te preocupes que a ti nadie te toca ni con un palo! Jajajaja.- se burló Xigbar.

-¡Nadie se va a la calle!- irrumpió en la habitación quien más sino Axel con un delantal de cocina atado a la cintura.

-¡¿Axel?

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, traidor?- saltó Vexen.

-No mucho. . . Sólo vine a saludar mientras se terminan de cocinar mis pastelitos. ¿Lo captas?

-¿Ahora haces pastelitos, Axel?- se reía Xigbar a más no poder.

-Si y me va bastante bien. Mi servicio de catering ganó mucha popularidad con este programa. Así que si alguno no tiene trabajo y no quiere acabar en la calle. . . ¡Puede trabajar para mí!- sonrisa brillante.

-¡¿Trabajar para ti, un traidor?- decía Vexen sin poder creerse lo que le decía el pelirrojo.

-Corrección. Un traidor que te derrotó, Vexen.

-Pensándolo bien. . . No estaría mal hacer pastelitos para vivir. . .

-¡Adhiero!- levantó la mano Marluxia sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bien bien. ¡Ah, Xion!- la saludó con la mano.

-Hasta que te acuerdas de mí.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Nadie nunca se acuerda de mí y no sé porque!

-Porque Naminé. . . No importa. ¡Lo que sí importa es que vine para hacer mi pequeño bloque de consejos!

-¡Lo sabía!- saltó Demyx.- ¡Son todos unos interesados! ¡Nadie nunca nos visita porque nos quiere! ¡Y lo peor es que cuando nosotros los vamos a visitar, nos atacan a espadazos! ¡Nadie nos quiere!

-¡Ya cállate llorón!- le gritó Larxene.

-¡¿Y porque cuando llora Xaldin todos lo defienden y cuando lloro yo no?

-¡Porque es muy raro en él verlo así! ¡Tú lloras todo el tiempo, maldita sea!

Cara de emoticón triste por parte de Demyx.

-Así que empiezo con mi bloque.- decía Axel mientras se acomodaba en el piso junto a los demás.

-¡No puedes!- saltó Xion.- Como bien dijo Vexen, traicionaste la organización Y NO ME SALUDASTE CUANDO ENTRASTE.- lo miró fijamente.- No puedo permitirte. . .

-Bla bla bla. . . ¡Tú también traicionaste la organización, Xion! Sólo estás enojada porque no te saludé cuando entré y lo hice luego. . .

-¡Yo soy la líder ahora así que. . .!

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido!- exclamó de repente el pelirrojo.- ¡Traje helado!

Entonces de la nada Axel sacó una bolsa con varios helados dentro en sus respectivas envolturas, claro. Y pronto comenzó a repartirlas entre todos los presentes quienes no dudaron un segundo en aceptar semejante manjar.

-¿Ya puedo empezar?

-Depende. . . ¿Son de sal marina?- lo miró con desconfianza la morena.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡HELADOOO!- saltó fuera de sí Xion tumbando a Axel sin problemas sólo para tomar su precioso helado.

-¡Entonces empiezo!- exclamó Axel sentándose en el trono que antes ocupaba Xion porque claro, ahora ella estaba en el piso demasiado ocupada con su helado de sal marina como para notarlo. Y los demás, con las bocas llenas, no protestaron lo más mínimo.- ¡Gente, bella. . . y no tanto. . . bienvenidos a mi bloque especial! La última vez que estuve en el programa tuve que vigilar a Roxel de cerca y por eso no pude dar mis útiles consejos. . . ¡Pero me las ingenié para volver hoy! Claro que será sólo un momento porque sino se me queman los pastelitos. . .

-Oye ¿Y dónde está Roxel?- preguntaba Marluxia.

-Lo esta cuidando Roxas. . . Dice que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido. . . Como sea. Vamos a comenzar con mi consejito para todos los que quieren hacer de Sora, Roxas o Ventus pero son demasiado altos y creen que se verán ridículos si hacen cosplay de ellos y bueno y que por eso no lo hacen. ¡A esa gente me dirijo ahora! Lo que tienen que hacer es algo muy sencillo, la verdad pero necesitan un amigo de confianza, si estudia medicina mucho mejor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Ya se van a enterar. . . Lo primero es irse a un bar o a una de las fiestas que organiza la familia de Riku que más o menos son la misma cosa. . . Lo que tienen que hacer es tomar tanto alcohol como para pensar que mi consejo es una buena idea.

-¡¿Le estás diciendo a los fans que se emborrachen?- saltó Xion de repente.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, Axel?

-No te preocupes Xion que nuestros fans son todos adultos responsables que por algo el juego lo clasifican como "E" ¿Lo captas?

-¿Y que no la E es de "everyone"?

-¡NOOOO!- saltó de inmediato Demyx.- Es de "Estás muy viejo para jugar juegos de Mickey" ¡Todos lo saben!

-Ah, bueno. Perdón.

-Entonces sigo.- se aclaró la garganta el pelirrojo.- Lo que hacemos luego es ponernos algo en la boca como para morder. Puede ser el palo de la escoba, si quieren. Y después le decimos a nuestro amigo que nos corte las piernas con un serrucho. Claro que lo tienen que conseguir de antes. . .

-Muy buena idea, Axel.- lo felicitó Larxene.

-Gracias. Otra cosa importante es que su amigo esté un poco lúcido para que les corte las pernas y no más arriba ¿Lo captan? Ok ¡Segundo consejo del día! Ahora me dirijo a los verdaderos adictos del Kingdom Hearts que se han pasado todos los juegos en todas las dificultades posibles y que ya no saben como entretenerse hasta que salga el Kingdom Hearts III ¡Si, a ti te hablo!- señaló la cámara con un dedo.- ¡Hoy te traigo un verdadero desafío! Pero claro, como todos mis consejos. . . esto no es para cualquiera. . . Lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente. Paso uno: encender la consola. Paso dos: entrar al juego. Paso tres: iniciar una nueva partida en la dificultad máxima. Paso cuatro: se cubren los ojos con una corbata. ¿Lo captan?

-¡Pero eso es una locura!

-¡¿Cómo les vas a decir eso a los fans?

-¡Se van a morir enseguida y ni se van a enterar!

-Por eso digo que no es para cualquiera. . . ¡Tercer y último consejo del día! Que ya tengo que sacar los pastelitos del horno. . . Esto va para todos viciados de Kingdom Hearts que tienen problemas para convencer a sus amigos de que jueguen a este juegazo. Lo que tienen que hacer es simplemente decirle la de maravillas que enseña. ¿Lo captan?

-Claro porque los juegos educan.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Y Kingdom Hearts nos enseña a valorar la amistad. . . que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal. . . a no robarle al prójimo digamos corazones. . . a agarrarse a las trompadas con cuanto bicho se te cruce por el camino y preguntar después. . . a no desconfiar de medicina que uno encuentra tirada por allí. . . a volar. . .

-No tenía idea de lo educativo que era todo esto.- decía Demyx.- ¡Un poco más y superamos a la escuela primaria!

-Bueno, y esos han sido mis consejitos para el día de hoy. . . ¡Mierda! ¡Se me queman los postres!- exclamó al consultar su reloj de muñeca.- ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós gente!

Luego de despedirse, Axel salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas.

-¡Por fin llegué!- exclamó el desaparecido Zexion quien nuevamente se reunía con el resto trayendo consigo su almohadón rosa.- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No mucho.- respondió Vexen.- Respondimos algunas preguntas, vino Axel a aconsejar a las masas. . . Ah y trajo helado.

-¿Helado? ¿Y-Y el mío?

-Pues aquí no dejo nada. . .

-Eso te pasa por irte durante el trabajo.- lo reprendió Xion.

-¡Pero tú fuiste quien pateó mi almohadón! ¡Es tu maldita culpa que no tenga helado! ¡Te voy a meter en mi libro!

Y antes de que la morena pudiera replicar, Zexion sacó un libro grande de detrás de su espalda. En cuanto el peliazul lo abrió, una luz blanca y brillante salió de él, absorbiendo a Xion de inmediato.

-Se fue. . . – murmuraba Demyx por lo bajo- ¡Se fue la mutación de Sora! ¡Que bien!

-Que cruel. Todo por un helado. . .

-¿Qué libro usaste?- inquirió Vexen.

-¿Una novela romántica?

-¿Un manual de matemática?

-¡¿Un diccionario?- preguntó temblando Demyx.- Son demasiadas palabras para mi pobre cerebro. . .

-No. Elegí un libro mucho peor que todos ellos. . .- hablaba Zexion con voz tenebrosa.- Ese libro era. . . ¡El libro del osito Pooh!

-¡Pero que hijo de. . .!

-¡Pooh!

-Considerando lo que acaba de suceder. . .- comenzó a hablar Marluxia a medida que se acercaba a cierto lugar.- Me tomaré la libertad de sentarme en el trono que usaba Xion. . .

Pero en cuanto hizo intento de sentarse en ese sitio, algo allí comenzó a patearlo con mucho entusiasmo hasta que el pelirosa finalmente desistió y se salió del trono.

-¡Quítate Marluxia!

-Cielos. . . No te vi, Zexion.

-¿Qué no me vas a ver?

-Como sea. Ahora yo vuelvo a estar a cargo.- decía el orgulloso Vexen.

-¡Si como no! ¡Te recuerdo que el líder me puso a mí a cargo!- se reía Xigbar.- Pero ya en serio. . . Llevamos aquí un buen rato y no sólo no hemos respondido casi nada sino que también tenemos una buena cantidad de invitados sorpresa esperando entrar.

-Ah, es verdad. Entonces mejor nos apresuramos.- y diciendo esto, Vexen buscó rápidamente alguna otra pregunta enviada por los fans.- Aquí hay una pregunta interesante. . . ¿No les gustaría estar en juegos como Super Smash Brothers o Dissidia Final Fantasy?

-En mi situación económica actual. . . podría estar en el Tetris si pagan bien.- se lamentaba Luxord.- No me importaría que me cayeran cosas del cielo.

-A mí me viene bien cualquier juego siempre y cuando tenga vidas infinitas.- decía Demyx con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro porque te vencerían en seguida ¡Jajajjaja!- se burlaba Xigbar.- Yo quisiera estar en uno de esos juegos porno.

-Xigbar.- lo reprendió Vexen.

-¡¿Pero qué pretendes? ¡Ya me salieron canas y todavía no estuve con nadie! Y aquí sólo esta Larxene. . . Estaba esa otra chica Kairi ¡Pero el muy idiota que tenía a cargo la construcción de las celdas hizo los barrotes demasiado separados! ¡¿Quién fue el muy bestia?

-¿Podemos por favor concentrarnos en el trabajo?

-Bien. Siguiente pregunta. . . ¿Qué otros personajes de Final Fantasy aparecerán en Kingdom Hearts III?

-¡¿Pero qué pasa con Final Fantasy que todos preguntan por ellos?- aulló Xaldin.

-Respondiendo a la pregunta del fan. . .- comenzó a explicar Vexen.- Hay una especie de competencia entre algunos personajes que quieren ganar su lugar en la tercera parte del juego.

-Yo escuché que Nanaki le lleva el diario al director.- decía Larxene.

-Si, y que Vincent hizo voto de silencio hasta que no le den el trabajo.

-Si, claro. Ese nunca va a aparecer.- hablaba Xigbar.- Pasa que su transformación supera demasiado a las Drive de Sora. Y como se supone que el que se tiene que lucirse es el héroe. . .

-¿Y que hay de Kadaj y los otros dos?- preguntaba Lexaeus.

-¡Ellos ya tuvieron Advent Children que bastante ganaron con eso! Lo que me recuerda. . . ¡¿Para cuando sale nuestra película?

-Nah. Aún si sale, ya todos nosotros estamos muertos.- se lamentaba Larxene.

-¡La vida no es justa!

-¿Podemos seguir con las preguntas?- los interrumpió Vexen.- Bien. Dice. . . ¿Por qué Isa y Lea se convirtieron en incorpóreos? ¿Los pilló un sin corazón o qué?

-Eso nos pasó a todos. ¡Y no es nada para que avergonzarse que en ese entonces estábamos todos desarmados!- gritaba Larxene.

-Larxene, esta es para ti.

-_Esta es para vos. Esta es para vos_.- cantaba Demyx feliz de la vida.

-¡Te dije que no cantaras, maldito!

-¡Bueno que tampoco es mi culpa que ustedes no tengan oído musical!- se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Lo que decía. . .- continuó Vexen intentando pasar desapercibido todo aquello.- Es que esta pregunta va dirigida a Larxene. Dice ¿Alguna vez te acostaste con alguno de la organización?

-Que me acosté, me acosté pero por que no había suficientes camas.

-¡No mientas, rubia!- la provocaba Xaldin.

-Gente, pasa que un día de la nada resulta que nos quedamos sin camas. O yo estoy loca. . . o de repente éramos más porque les digo que al enano con orejas grandes nunca lo había visto.

-¡Si como no! ¡El ratoncito ese era re piola!- la mandó a callar Xigbar.

-Si bueno. . . Y entonces tuve que dormir con un alvino alto. . .

-¿Y no pasó nada?

-¡¿Qué iba a pasar si el flaco no veía un comino? Si hasta yo a veces me lo encontraba desmayado en el piso del golpe que se había dado por no ver la pared. . .

-Bueno, otro tema. . . ¿Es muy larga la espera en la fila del baño del castillo?

-¿Esa es una pregunta de un fan, Vexen?

-Si.

-¡Pues avisa hombre!

-La respuesta es no- respondió Marluxia.- Resulta ser que los nobodies somos seres superiores que han suprimido la molesta y sucia necesidad de eliminar los desechos de esa forma.

-¡Nosotros no cagamos pero nos cagan siempre!- continuó Larxene.

-En realidad me alegro mucho de no tengamos que hacer esas cosas porque ¿Se imaginan la de "regalitos" que habría por todos los mundos si no fuera así?- decía Demyx.

-Si, es verdad.- asentía Vexen.- Otra pregunta dice. . . ¿Por qué Lexaeus era tan debilucho? ¿O Riku era muy fuerte?

-¿Saben que pasa?- hablaba con cara de malo.- Que yo soy muy alto comparado con ese pitufo así que todos los golpes que yo le daba, erraban. En cambio él siempre me pegaba justo en. . .

-¡Demasiada información!- lo calló Marluxia.

-¡Así que no me vengan con que soy débil que hay que soportar un golpe de esos tras otro!

Aplausos por parte de los hombres de la organización. . . incluyendo a Larxene.

-Otro fan pregunta. . . ¿Cloud mató a Alfredo?

-¡Otra vez preguntando por Final Fantasy!- gritó molesto Xaldin.- ¡Señores, Alfredo está bien y Cloud también lo estará después de que la psicóloga termine con él!

-Así que va a la psicóloga Cloud. . . No lo culpo. Después de que se te muere tu mejor amigo, tu novia y en sima te engañan para destruir tu motocicleta. . .

-Y no olvidemos que en la película se le calló el celular al agua. . .- agregó Demyx.

-¡Todas le pasan al pobre!

-¡Otro tema!- cortó el melodrama Vexen.- ¿Qué mundo les gustaría visitar?

-¿O sea además de los que ya conocemos?

-Y supongo que si. . .

-¡Yo quiero conocer el reino del revés!- exclamó Demyx.- _Me dijeron que en el reino del revés nada el pájaro y vuela el pez que los gatos no hacen miau y dicen yes porque  
estudian mucho ingles._. .  
-Habíamos quedado en que no ibas a cantar, Demyx.- lo fulminó con la mirada Vexen.- Sólo por eso vamos a seguir de largo con otra pregunta. . . A ver. . . Vaya vaya vaya. . . Un mensaje para Zexion. . .

-¿Para mí?- preguntó el bajito señalándose así mismo.

-Sip. Dice: "Te crees que eres afortunado por no tener muchas fan girls. . . ¡Pero te equivocas! ¡Yo cuento por 1000000. . . fan girls! Te aviso. No te asustes si un día alguien te mete en un saco y te lleva a las Vegas."

-Que bueno que avisó. Así me quedo tranquilo.

-Suertudo.- lo fulminó con la mirada Xigbar.

-Por otro lado. . . Otro fan de Kingdom Hearts dice. . . "¡Como odio en el KHFM cuando Zexion se la pasa metiéndote en el jodido libro! ¡Te odio!"

-¡Bueno pero qué pretenden! ¿Qué hago sino puedo hacer eso? ¡Esa es mi única forma de atacar!

-Quémalos vivos a tus oponentes que parece que eso no los afecta tanto a los fans.- le aconsejaba Larxene.- Ya viste que Axel le cae bien a todo el mundo aunque se la pasaba haciendo el trabajo sucio de la organización. . .

-Otra pregunta para Zexion. . . ¿Qué pasaría si yo tuviera más de 50 imágenes tuyas? ¿Me darías tu teléfono como Axel?

-Lo haría pero. . . Si yo le doy el teléfono a ella. . . ¿Con qué llamo yo luego?

-Cierto.- asintió Vexen.- ¿Me tiras un beso?

-¡GYAAAAHHHHH!

-¡PFFFFFFFF!

-¡Eso era algo que jamás debí haber oído!

-¡Ese era un mensaje de un fan, mal pensados!- escupía fuego el rubio.

-Ah. . . Entonces si.

Y sin más, Zexion le lanzó un beso volador a la cámara. Segundos después varias fan girls mueren de ternura.

-Otra pregunta para Zexion. . .

-¡¿Otra más?- se quejaba Xaldin.- ¡Todo Zexion! ¡Todo Zexion! ¡¿Y yo qué?

-Ya no te quejes que tuviste tu momento de fama en el programa y ahora le toca a los demás. . . Cof Cof- se aclara la garganta Vexen para luego continuar con su trabajo.- Dice ELLA: ¿Pasa algo si te secuestro una noche y te llevo a mi súper mansión lujosa donde yo te cuidaré, te prepararé la comida, complaceré todos tus deseos sean cuales sean y te amaré infinitamente para el resto de la eternidad? ¿Eso te gustaría?

-Está difícil. . .- murmuraba por lo bajo el peliazul.- ¿Las Vegas. . . o una mansión lujosa?

-Te ahorraré el dilema.- habló Xigbar.- Tú sales con la de la mansión y yo me quedo con la de las Vegas ¡Y fin del problema!

-¡Momento!- exclamó Vexen de repente y todos guardaron silencio.- ¡Hay un desafío para Zexion!

-¡Ohhhhh!

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó ansioso el peliazul.

-Déjame ver. . . Dice: Zexion, ¿A qué no tienes huevos para subirte a la mesa, bailar la macarena y terminar el espectáculo dándole a Demyx el morreo de su vida?

-¡¿QUÉ NO TENGO HUEVOS?- gritó saltando de su almohadón rosa.- ¡YA VAN A VER TODOS USTEDES! ¡¿SE CREEN QUE PORQUE SOY BAJITO NO PUEDO? ¡¿QUE NO TENGO PARA LLENAR EL BOXER? ¡YA MISMO ME DAN UN PAR DE MACARENAS, UNA MESA Y MÚSICA CARAJO!

-Siento desilusionarte a ti. . . y a todos los demás.- agregó el rubio al ver como el resto de los presentes sacaba de la nada un montón de cámaras filmadoras para captar el momento. Ya extorsionarían a Zexion con eso más tarde. . .- Pero no tenemos nada de eso.

-¡No te preocupes, Zexion!- se puso de pie Larxene.- Yo te presto mis kunais. Puedes usarlos como macarenas. ¡Y Lexaeus puede hacer de mesa!

-¡Que vaya otro!- gruñó el grandote.

-¡No seas mal amigo, vamos!

Poco tiempo después ya estaba todo preparado, Lexaeus en cuatro patas sobre el piso con una cara aterradora y sobre su espalda, Zexion con kunais en ambas manos y una expresión seria en su rostro como preparándose para algo importante.

-Ok ¿Todos listos?- preguntó la chica.

-¡Estoy listo!- exclamó Zexion sin dudarlo un instante.

-¡Que si mierda! ¡Empecemos!- gritaba Lexaeus ya cansado de sostener al pequeño Zexion de pie sobre él.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Empecemos!

Y a la orden de Larxene, Zexion comenzó a bailar la macarena con los kunais fingiendo que eran instrumentos musicales mientras el resto tarareaba la canción.

-¡No puedo creer que por fin estemos todos cantando!- decía Demyx feliz de la vida.- No sé porque ustedes nunca quieren hacer este tipo de cosas cuando mph!

Pero no pudo decir más. En cuestión de segundos, Zexion se había bajado de Lexaeus de un salto y corrió hacia Demyx para cerrarle la boca con un beso apasionado y demandante.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?- gritó cuando por fin pudo respirar otra vez.

-¡El mejor morreo de tu puta vida y lo sabes!

-¡¿Pero por qué nadie me dijo que eso era un morreo?

-¡No te hagas el que no sabía!- se burlaba Larxene mientras volvía a ver el beso en su cámara.- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Miren!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si le haces zoom aquí. . . y lo pones en cámara lenta. . .

-Si. . .

-¡Ves como la lengua de Zexion. . .!

-¡Gyaaaah! ¡Ya no lo digan!- se cubrió ambos oídos Demyx totalmente traumado.

-Dejando a un lado tema Zexion. . .- hablaba Vexen.- Todavía nos quedan un par más de preguntas.

-Bien. Te escuchamos.

-Ejem. . . ¿Marluxia y Xemnas se copiaban las frases o qué? Es que Marluxia dice en el Chain of Memories lo mismo que Xemnas en el final del Kingdom Hearts II.

-¡Esta es la gota que rebalsó el vaso!- saltó Marluxia.- ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo ese canoso de Xemnas!

-¡Uhhhhh!

-¡Le dijo canoso!

-¡Se armó la gorda!

-¡¿A quien le dices así?- se volteó hecho una furia hacia Larxene.

-Es sólo una forma de decir nada más. . .

-¡Como sea! ¡Lo que importa aquí es la horrible forma en que me maltrata Xemnas! Primero me prohibió la entrada al castillo. Después me negó mi derecho a sentarme en el trono. ¡Y ahora me vengo a enterar que copia mis frases célebres!

-Siguiente pregunta ¿No les parece. . .?

-¡¿Qué siguiente pregunta ni tres cuartos? ¡Préstenme atención aunque sea una vez!- exigía Marluxia.

-Nosotros solamente comentamos algunas preguntas y eso es todo. Ni que fuéramos a cambiar el mundo con ente programucho. . .- decía Vexen.

-¡¿Pero que nadie se da cuenta que a mí no se me valora como me merezco?

-Si si. Pobre de ti. . .

-¡Quiero que se haga justicia!

-Marluxia, si te callas prometo que la semana que viene le cambiamos el color al puente del castillo.

-Bien.- dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada como si realmente no le importara aquello.

-Como decía. . . ¿No les parece raro como si cambias un poquito el orden de las letras de Xemnas se forma la palabra "sexman"? ¿Hay alguna razón oculta?

-¡Pedazo de mensaje subliminal!- exclamó Xigbar.

-Mmm ¿Razón oculta. . .?

-Y habría que preguntarle a la madre ¿No?- decía Lexaeus.

-Cierto. Después de enterarnos la razón por la que Sora se llama Sora. . . Vaya uno a saber porque Xemnas se llama así. . .

-¡Siguiente pregunta!

-¿Faltan muchas más?- preguntaba Larxene suspirando de aburrimiento.

-Ya casi terminamos con esto. . . La siguiente pregunta va para Demyx. . . ¿Por qué rayos en el 358/2 days cuando te ponían en misiones con Roxas no le ayudabas en nada y cuando vas a atacar a Sora en el KHII lo haces con todo lo que tienes? Que conste que esto me enojó. Y seguido de esto puso un emoticón enojado.

-Uhhh

-¡Hasta ahora nadie había puesto el emoticón enojado!

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Demyx?

Pero él no respondía. De hecho, no mostraba señales de estar conciente. Tenía ambos ojos abiertos pero la mirada; perdida en el piso. Y no se movía para nada. . .

-Para mí que ya la palmó.- decía la chica mirándolo de cerca.

-Seguro se quedó así por lo de Zexion. . .

-Es que mis besos matan.

-Será mejor que eso no sea verdad que si Xemnas descubre que tiene un empleado menos, te va a mandar a la cocina con las ratas. . .

-Siguiente pregunta. . . Xemnas y derivados. . . ¿Sufren de problemas de identidad o que pedo con el cambio de nombres que. . .?

-¡¿Cómo qué pedo?- saltó Xaldin de la nada.- ¡A nosotros hay que hablarnos con respeto!

-Bueno que no es para tanto. . .

-No no no. . . Tacha esa pregunta fuera de lugar. . .

-Pero Xaldin. . .

-¡Me enojé carajo así que me la sacan!

-Está bien. . . ¡Ùltima pregunta!

-¡Por fin!- exclamaron todos, con excepción del aún inconciente Demyx.

-Dice. . . ¿En vez de todas las complicaciones de buscar su corazón, nunca se les ocurrió hacer algo más sencillo para contenerse con su propia existencia, como buscar la iluminación de mano de dios o alguna religión o culto?

-¡¿Y qué se creen que es Kingdom Hearts?

-Es un dios malvado que nos ha creado sin corazones porque sencillamente no le caemos bien. Y por eso tenemos que darle un tributo de corazones tras otro para mantenerlo feliz.

-¡Panza llena, corazón contento!- exclamó Demyx de la nada.

-¡Demyx, volviste en ti!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces podemos continuar con. . .- Vexen hizo una pausa.- ¡El juicio final!

-¡¿J-Juicio final?

-¡¿No que se iba a llamar "Capitán justicia?- saltó Marluxia.- ¡Se los juro a mí todos me pasan por arriba! ¡Nunca me cuentan nada y. . .!

-Paso a explicar como es esto a los televidentes. . . Resulta que luego de AÑOS de trabajar para Disney, nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de un par de cosas que francamente. . .

-No van y punto.

-Bien dicho, Demyx.- lo felicitó como a un perro.- ¡Entonces hemos decido tomar cartas en el asunto y sentenciar a los personajes que han cometido actos horribles y merecen morir!

-¡¿Los vamos a matar?- preguntaba ansiosa Larxene.

-No realmente. . . No porque no quiera sino porque a algunos quizás nos hagan falta para futuros juegos y eso. . . ¡Que no se hable más y empecemos con esto! ¡Que pase el primero!

A continuación las puertas se abrieron lentamente empujadas por una mano temblorosa. El sujeto que ahora hacía presencia en el estudio era nada más y nada menos que Gepetto, el padre de Pinochio. El anciano entró tambaleándose de lo viejo que era pero al final fue capaz de llegar frente a la organización en una pieza.

-Señor Gepetto.- habló Vexen con voz de malo.

-Ah, hola.- saludó el viejito sonriendo.- ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gafitas, bien. . . ¡El que no está bien es usted!

-Bueno, es verdad que últimamente me ha estado molestando la columna. . .

-¡No se me haga el que no sabe! ¡Usted está aquí por una razón!

-¿Y-Y cuál es?

-¡Usted hizo un pacto con el diablo!

-¡¿Qué yo qué?

-¡Si, esa es la única explicación de porque su muñeco se mueve sin hilos, BRUJO!

-¡Yo no soy ningún brujo! C-Creo que usted, señor, me está confundiendo con un primo mío, Merlín.

-¡Así que Merlín es su primo! ¡Eso explica porque le va tan bien en la magia!

-¡No es así! ¡Yo no practico la magia! Verá, yo le pedí un deseo a una estrella. . .

-¡A Satanás!

-¡A una estrella le digo!

-Con este viejo no se puede hablar.- gruñía Xaldin.- ¡Castígalo de una vez, Vexen!

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo!- negaba el viejito.

-¡¿Qué no hizo nada malo?- saltó Demyx.- ¡¿A usted le parece poco prender fuego a una ballena?

-Pero eso lo hicimos mi hijo y yo para esc-

-¡Así que admite que usted y su marioneta diabólica atentaron contra la naturaleza!

-Si usted quiere ponerlo de esa manera. . .

-¡Ha confesado! ¡Llévenselo al castillo! Su castigo será. . . Limpiar todos los pisos. . . ¡Con su propio cepillo de dientes!

-¡Le digo que no hice nada!- seguía repitiendo Geppeto a la vez que una serie de nobodies lo tomaban de los brazos y se lo llevaban fuera de la vista de los demás.

-¡Esto me gusta!- se reía Larxene divertida.- ¿Pedo condenar al siguiente?

-De acuerdo. . . ¡Que pase el siguiente!

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y esta vez hizo aparición una bella mujer de cabello rojo y algo ondulado que llevaba un largo vestido muy elegante. La pobre chica caminó hasta estar frente a los demás con una sonrisa como quien no sabe lo que le espera.

-Ariel. . .- comenzó a decir Larxene.- Mejor dicho SEÑORA Ariel ya que ahora está casada. . .

-Antes que esto siga, quiero decir que no tengo la menor idea de porque estoy aquí. Yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Eso es lo que dicen todos. ¡Pero tú, Ariel haz hecho algo imperdonable!

-¿De que hablas?

-En el ending. . . del Kingdom Hearts II. . . cuando aparecen los créditos y de vez en cuando hay escenas cortas con personajes no tan importantes, como el tuyo. . .

-No sé a donde quiere llegar con todo esto. ..

-¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Te besaste con el príncipe!

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Si hasta se suponía que era durante mi boda. . .

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, sirena mal parida? ¡Hasta ahora íbamos perfecto! Todo el juego eran puras peleas y mucha violencia y muertes y. . . ¡Y todo perfecto! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Y tú lo tuviste que arruinar con tu besito de mierda en el final! ¡Si va a haber un beso que sea de los protagonistas! ¿No te parece?

-Bueno yo. . .

-¡O a lo sumo de alguno de Final Fantasy! ¡Pero tú no te merecías el honor del primer beso de la saga, personaje insignificante! ¡Y para empezar muchos ni siquiera van a Atlántida en el KHII porque es un mundo opcional!

-Lo que sucede es que me tienen envidia.- los desafió con una mirada seria.

-¡Insolente! ¡Llévensela!- les ordenó a otro grupo de nobodies quienes tomaron a Ariel con fuerza.- Tu castigo será. . . Déjame ver. . . ¡Ya sé! ¡Deberás comer pescado! ¡Mucho mucho pescado! Seguramente eso será muy traumante para ti. . .

-¡Eso es demasiado sólo porque besé a mi marido!

-¡Ya llévensela!

Ariel abandona el sitio. . .

-Larxene.- la llamó Demyx.- No sé si estoy de acuerdo en eso de promover el consumo de pescado. . .

-Pues de alguna manera tenía que pagar con lo que hizo ¿No?

-Bueno pero. . .

-¡Que pase el próximo!

A continuación las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando pasar, esta vez, a un sujeto con un traje con tantas luces que parecía un árbol de Navidad.

-¡Tron!

-Es un placer conocerlos, usuarios.- hizo una reverencia.

-¡A este déjenmelo a mí!- saltó Xaldin.- ¡Te odio, Tron!

-¿Cómo es eso posible si a penas nos acabamos de conocer?

-Simple ¡Tu cochina película 3D me saca de quicio!

-¿Odiaste la película?

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre sacar una película tuya mientras que nosotros seguimos esperando que hagan la nuestra?

-Cierto.- asintió Luxord.- Todos los de Disney tienen la suya, y los de Final Fantasy; Advent Children. . .

-No olvides la telenovela.- le recordó Demyx.

-¡Llevamos años esperando que salga la película y tú de la nada sacas la tuya! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-No sé porqué están tan enojados si de todos modos a penas sí aparezco en la película. . . y además me matan dos veces. . .

-¡Yo te hubiera matado muchas más!- le gritaba Xaldin hecho una furia.- Ya no soporto ni verlo. ¡Llévenselo! Su trabajo será. . .

-¡Hackear el diario electrónico de Saix!- saltó Larxene.

-¿Uh?

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome si él y Xemnas son amanetes. Una cosa así debe estar escrita en su diario. . .

-¡Larxene!- pegó un bote Demyx.- ¿Qué no fue suficiente yaoi por hoy?

-No seas estúpido, Demyx.- No quiero averiguar eso porque me interese ¡Sino para chantajear a Saix luego!

-¡Eso lo cambia todo! ¡Entonces yo también quiero saber!

-Bien. . .- suspiró derrotado Xaldin.- Entonces que ese sea el castigo de Tron. . . Y luego podemos meterlo en un juego tipo Left 4 dead para que lo maten los zombies. . .

-¡No pueden hacerme esto!- gritaba Tron mientras era apresado por los nobodies.- ¡Ni siquiera soy yo el de la película! ¡Es un actor!

Sin importar cuanto se quejó Tron, los nobodies se lo llevaron lejos. . .

-A ver el siguiente es. . . ¡Flor!

-¿Y ese quien es?- preguntó Lexaeus.

-Ya van a ver cuando aparezca. . .

Luego de esas palabras, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y un zorrillo entró en escena.

-Les explicaré quien es puesto que muchos no deben conocerlo. . . Él es el zorrillo de Bambi, uno de sus amigos.

-Owwww.- exclamaron todos al ver al tierno animal.

-Momento ¿Y él por qué está aquí?- inquirió Demyx.

-Porque. . . Señoras y señores. . . ¡Me confundió hasta el hartazgo cuando vi la película!- saltó Vexen.

-¿Uh?

-Si. Verán. . . Al comienzo de la película, cuando Bambi conoce al zorrillo este. . . El zorrillo jugueteaba entre las flores. . .

-Owww.

-¡Pongan atención! Estaba jugando cuando Bambi bautizó al animal como "Flor". Les recuerdo que Tambor le acababa de decir lo que era una flor. . . Y el muy cabezadura creyó que un animal de cuatro patas y además apestoso, era una flor. . . Pero dejemos la falta de educación de Bambi para después. . . Lo que sucede es que el hecho de que está rodeado de flores y además lo llamen Flor, da a entender que es hembra. ¿Me siguen?

-Si.

-Bueno pues resulta ser que. . . ¡Era hombre!

-¿Pero que no se llamaba Flor?

-Pasa que en primavera, te muestran como Bambi, Tambor y Flor se enamoran por primera vez. . . ¡Y Flor se enamora de una mujer! Así que Señor o Señora Flor.- lo miró fijo al animal.- A ver como me explica. . . ¿Es hombre pero le gustan los nombres de mujer y las mariconadas como jugar entre las flores? ¿O en cambio es mujer y es lesbiana? ¡Explíqueme porque no entiendo!

-Hay una muy buena razón para todo eso.-decía el animal.- Y es que. . .

Pero antes de que dijera nada más, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo a toda máquina hacia la salida.

-¡Se escapa!

Y a la orden, nuevos nobodies que aparecieron de la nada, fueron tras el misterioso zorrillo.

-¡¿Es que nunca voy a enterarme de la verdad?- decía el afligido Vexen.

-Ya sé como animarte ¡Llamando a otra víctima!- exclamó Larxene.- ¡Que pase el próximo!

De inmediato se abrieron las puertas de par en par dejando pasar a una larga alfombra que rodó y rodó hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás. Aquello era de lo más extraño pero eso era sólo el principio ya que justo después aparecieron una serie de trompetistas altos que se colocaron a los lados de la alfombra. Y en cuanto todos estuvieron en sus lugares, comenzaron a hacer sonar sus trompetas.

-¡Bum baby!- entró en escena nada más y nada menos que el protagonista de Las locuras del emperador.

-Kuzco. . .

-¡Señor Kuzco!- lo corrigió de inmediato.

-Señor Kuzco usted está aquí por haber cometido un acto tan malvado y tan cruel. . . Que no puedo creer que usted sea una creación de Disney.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Fui muy malo en el pasado. . . Pero luego conocí a mi buen amigo Pacha y. . .

-El acto horrible al cual me refería lo cometió al final de la película, señor Kuzco.- mirada seria.

-Oh. . . ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

-No se haga el idiota conmigo. Toda la película se trata de que Pacha quiere convencerte de que no los desalojes a él y su familia para poner un trampolín y una pileta enorme. Y justo al final, cuando se supone que te has vuelto bueno y amable. . . ¡Desalojas a otra familia!

-Ups. . .

-¡Eran trabajadores muy honrados con tres bellísimos hijos y tú los mandaste a la calle! Pero claro, eso lo editaron en la película. . .

-¡Oigan que yo no hice nada! ¡Los que construyeron la pileta fueron los sujetos que contraté!- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño.- ¡Así que si hay algo que no les gusta, vayan y castiguen a esos hombres!

-¡Es bueno saberlo! ¡Ustedes!- los señaló a los nobodies que esperaban pacientemente llevarse al emperador.- ¡Busquen y maten a esos constructores de piletas y destructores de hogares!

-¿. . .?

-¡Vayan les digo!

Y aquello fue suficiente para hacer obedecer a los nobodies, quienes salieron por la puerta tan rápido como pudieron.

-Mil perdones, emperador.- se disculpaba Vexen.- Por poco castigamos a la persona equivocada.

-¡No hay problema! Ahora soy una persona bondadosa así que los perdono. ¡Vámonos, muchachos!- les ordenó a los trompetistas quienes lo siguieron sin dudarlo un instante.

-Menos mal que no castigamos a ningún inocente hoy ¿No les parece?

-Muy cierto.- asintieron los demás.

-Aún así siento que nos estamos olvidando de algo. . .- decía Zexion con cara pensativa.

-¡Debe ser tu imaginación!- le resto importancia Larxene.

-Por cierto. . . ¿Queda alguien más. . .?

-¡TODOS VAN A PAGAR!- irrumpió dando una patada a la puerta, un niño como de diez años con una peligrosa motosierra en sus manos.

-¿Pagar? ¿Es que le sigues debiendo dinero a niños armados hasta los dientes?- le preguntaba Vexen a Luxord.

-No. Si yo hace tiempo que no hago apuestas. .. Ya saben, porque no tengo dinero que apostar. . .

-Entonces ¿Este quien es?

-Su rostro me parece familiar. . . Es. . . Mmm. . . ¡Christopher!- exclamó Xigbar.

-¿Quién?

-Ya saben, el niño que es amigo de Whinnie Pooh. . .

-Vaya que debes ser viejo para saber algo así. . .

-¡DEVUÉLVANME A WHINNIE POOH O SUFRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

-¡Sólo dale el maldito libro al chico de la motosierra! A ver si así se va y nos deja seguir con el programa. . .

-¡Nunca!- saltó Zexion abrazando con fuerza el susodicho libro.

-Oye que si es por Xion, te aseguro que nadie la extrañará. . .

-¡No es por ella! ¡Es que llevo muchos años esperando leer este libro y finalmente el tacaño de Merlín me lo prestó! ¡Y no voy a dejárselo a un desquiciado con motosierra amante de los osos!

-¡DAME A MI MEJOR AMIGO!- agitaba la motosierra de un lado al otro peligrosamente cerca de los miembros de la organización

-¡EY QUE ESA ES MI MOTOSIERRA!- entró en escena Sora corriendo a grandes zancadas.- ¡DEVUÉLVELA! Me costó mucho dinero repararla ¿Sabes?

-¡Tú me arrebataste lo más preciado para mí así que ahora yo te quitaré algo a ti también!

-¡Para empezar yo ni sabía que tú existías ni mucho menos que eras el amigo de Pooh! Yo sólo fui absorbido por ese jodido libro como le sucedió a Harry Potter pero con más estilo. . .

-¡Aún así te voy a matar!

-¡¿Matar? Tú si qué eres nuevo en esto. Mira. Yo te arrebaté a tu amigo. . . sin saberlo, pero lo hice. Y ahora tú me quitaste a mi extra especial motosierra. ¡Ya estamos a mano! ¡No tienes que matar a nadie! Es más, con mucho gusto te devuelvo a al osito puto digo Pooh.

-¡POOH!

-¡Vamos, Zexion!- lo apresuraba Sora totalmente en pánico.- ¡Dale el libro o nos asesina a todos!

-Habla por ti.- dijo el peliazul a la vez que desaparecía tras un portal oscuro.

-¡¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Eso no vale!

Y como si aquello fuera poca cosa. . . Los demás miembros de la organización no tardaron un segundo en desaparecer al igual que su compañero dejando solo al indefenso Sora.

-¡No me hagan esto! Quiero decir. . . Sé que yo les arruiné la vida y eso pero. . . ¡Pero no pueden dejarme así! ¡Tuve que vender todas mis keyblades para reparar mi motosierra!

-¡SORA ENEMIGO!- gritaba Christopher corriendo en dirección a Sora con la motosierra encendida.

-¡Te digo que te devuelvo a Pooh y juro jamás dirigirle la palabra, no tengo ningún problema con eso!

-¡MATAR SORA!

-¡¿Por qué no CUIDAR SORA? ¡Eso me gusta más!

¡ZAS! Casi le corta la cabeza con la peligrosa arma, pero por fortuna Sora lo había esquivado a tiempo haciendo una voltereta.

-¡Te daré a Kairi y a Riku si me dejas en paz!

-¡Tú tomaste mi lugar en el mundo de los 100 acres, maldito! En todos los putos mundos aparecen todos los personajes importantes de la película. . . ¡¿Por qué yo no? ¡¿Dime por qué Sora?

-¡Y yo que sé!

-Dime ¿Es que hice algo malo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy el malvado aquí sino tú! ¡ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA, SORA!

-¡Te doy hasta a mi madre! ¡Puedes desquitarte con ella que al fin y al cabo es la razón por la que yo estoy vivo!

-¡MUEREEEEEEE!- gritó fuera de sí a punto de rebanar a Sora en muchos pedacitos. . .

-¡NOOOO!

Y justo antes de que la motosierra lo alcanzara, la pantalla se oscureció. Puro silencio por varios minutos. . . Hasta que finalmente aparece un cartel pequeño que dice:

_Debido a un incidente inesperado, el programa ha sido cancelado. Disculpe las molestias._

Pasa otro buen rato de silencio. . . Y aparece otro cartel un tanto más espeluznante.

_Se busca adolescente de dieciséis años que pueda entender a Donald y hablar con Gooffie sin sentirse un pobre idiota. _

_. . ._

_Importante aviso para los fans de Kingdom Hearts: El mundo de los 100 Acres no estará disponible en futuros lanzamientos._

FIN

Y se terminó, gente T^T Me atrevo a decir que más de uno se veía veni un final extra raro como este. . . y más si me leyeron en otros fics. Todos los que son de este estilo (humor y situaciones raras) todos terminan así. O se desmallan los conductores o se muere alguien así de la nada. . . ¿Acabo de matar a Sora? O_o Eso ni yo me lo esperaba. . . Ah y por cierto. . . Lo de que no hay mundo de Whinnie nunca más. . . Eso es algo que al menos a mí me encantaría pero obvio que no está checkeado ni nada. . .

El ENORME bloque de Zexion fue para una lectora que siempre me dejaba reviews con preguntas para Zexion y el pobre seguía sin aparecer. . . ¡Así que aquí le dimos para que tenga y le sobre! Jajajaja Y aprovechando que ya me puse a comentar lo que acabo de escribir. . . Si alguno de ustedes me puede decir que carajo es Flor, me lo hace saber -_-

Debido a que este es precisamente el final. . . y que estamos todos muy emocionados (yo si al menos) y nos ponemos melancólicos y eso. . . quiero agradecer a todos los que colavoraron con sus divertidos reviews:

Larxy-chan, Albian, S. Hisaki Raiden, Dragonazul, NekoNoKokoro, Sorita-Lyn, Lafi, The wolf of the Death, Elizander, Hayashibara Noriko, gorillaz707nana, Nikolas Sur, Milka2291, Larxy-chan del trueno3, Shadow Seraphin, Micheta-chan, neko natari-chan, Sorita-Lyn, Putos machistas  
(así figura en el review ¿Por qué será? XD), Suigin Walker, KairiHearts, lilly-chan, 3N4M0R4D4, Mae Sode no Shirayuki, tsuki-lulu, Heartless Loveless, SilverStarGirln.n, Inu-kyubi, Cleon, Ashery, mihan. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! :D Espero no olvidarme de nadie. . .

Ya que este capi me quedó bastante largo, lo voy a terminar aquí. Señoras y señores, muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme eviews. . . ¡Sigan haciéndolo que aunque esto se haya terminado, yo todavía quiero saber que les pareció el final! XD Así que. . . ¡Adios a todos! ¡Nos veremos en algún otro fic MUY PROBABLEMENTE ESCRIBA OTRO DE KH! ¡CHAUUUU!


End file.
